Adopción
by Daryaak
Summary: Draco ha adoptado a un niño de cuatro años... Sufrirá grandes cambios en su último año, la tarea de criar al pequeño no la hará solo... y los problemas no se harán esperar... DxHr
1. Hans Felton

¡Hola a todos!

Bienvenidos a un nuevo fic, el cual he hecho con mucho cariño.

He estado escribiendo varios, y todos los tengo guardados en mi Word, eso es porque aún no los termino obviamente, de hecho éste no loo iba a subir, pero encontré que ya era hora de subir alguna historia, y ya estoy terminando varios ONE-SHOT,que espero que los lean y les agraden.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Adopción**

_By_

_Lithit M-P_

**Capítulo 1**: Hans Felton

El joven se estiró a la vez que bostezaba, tapándose la boca con la mano derecha. Miró a su alrededor con los ojos algo rojos por el sueño que tenía y por haber estado leyendo tanto. Estaba en una biblioteca enorme, llena de libros de todo tipo, aunque había más cantidad de libros de magia oscura que de otro tipo, pero ahora él había botado gran cantidad de ellos, reemplazándolos por otros más interesantes, la mayoría muggles.

Se levantó del hermoso, grande y cómodo verde oscuro sillón de cuero en el cual estaba sentado y se dirigió a una de las estanterías del medio, de un suave color negro brillante, y guardó el libro de donde lo había sacado. Si había algo que le cargaba, era el desorden, y menos cuando eran sus preciados libros los que estaban dando vueltas por ahí. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a las puertas de roble blanco, las abrió y salió por ellas hacia un solitario pasillo de mármol, y empezó a caminar por él hasta llegar a unas escaleras, las subió y llegó al tercer piso de aquella gran mansión, y siguió caminando por entre aquella hermosa alfombra de terciopelo negra, que contrastaba con la pared blanca, hasta llegar a la única puerta negra, la cual tenía una gran serpiente dibujada en ella, una serpiente de distintos colores verdes, con la lengua roja y los ojos rojos como la sangre. Entró por aquella puerta y se encontró en un enorme dormitorio, de blancas paredes, plateada alfombra de terciopelo, una cama de dos plazas con el cubrecama de seda color verde oscuro, y las sábanas, de seda también, color negro, y dos alfombras pequeñas, del mismo material que la plateada, color negras, con dos veladores a ambos lados de la cama, negros, un escritorio, negro también, que tenía una lámpara verde que emitía una luz blanca, bastante fuerte, que servía para estudiar, la misma lámpara que tenía en sus veladores. Frente su cama había un mueble donde había un televisor bastante grande, con un DVD y varias películas guardadas en el mueble. En el suelo, al lado de la cama, había un Notebook, que estaba enchufado.

Se dirigió hacia la cama y se sentó en ella, a la vez que prendía el equipo que estaba al lado de la puerta del baño, la cual estaba al lado de la puerta que daba a su closet. Él sabía que si sus padres estuvieran vivos, lo matarían por todo lo que había hecho. Había puesto electricidad, había comprado televisores, lámparas, y otras cosas que eran muggles, pero que a él siempre le llamaron la atención.

Se estiró en la cama para dormir, a pesar que eran recién las ocho de la noche, pero estaba bastante cansado, mientras escuchaba la canción _Teenagers_ de _My Chemical Romance_. Estaba entre el mundo real y el de los sueños, cuando sonó el timbre. Se levantó a regañadientes a la vez que se arreglaba un poco el pelo. Bajó las escaleras mientras maldecía por lo bajo. Llegó a la puerta de entrada y la abrió, encontrándose con un hombre de unos cuarenta años, con el pelo castaño oscuro y barba. Era alto y delgado, y un niño de cuatro años, con el pelo castaño rojizo, corto, y era algo delgado y bajo para su edad. Draco miró al hombre de forma interrogante y con un gesto de la mano los hizo pasar.

- Disculpe por venir a esta hora, señor Malfoy – dijo el hombre a la vez que seguía al joven rubio hacia el living -, pero lo que le tengo que decir es muy importante y no puede esperar.

- Lo escucho – dijo Draco mientras se sentaba en lo sillones blancos al frente de fuego, a la vez que el hombre y el niño hacían lo mismo, aunque el niño con la ayuda del hombre.

- Su madre tenía una gran amiga, la señora Daphne Felton¿le suena? – lo miró detenidamente a la vez que ponía el tobillo derecho sobre la rodilla izquierda.

- Sí, claro que me suena – respondió Draco -. Es una gran amiga de mi madre y bastante amable, he de agregar – miró al hombre -. Me cae bastante bien, diría que es la única persona que me ha tratado con cariño.

- Por ello es que ella le ha dejado algo a su cargo en el testamento – dijo el hombre.

- ¿Testamento? – preguntó Draco sin entender.

- Sí, su testamento – afirmó el hombre -. Es que ella... ella ha sido asesinada por Mortífagos, señor Malfoy, y le ha dejado lo más preciado que ella tenía a usted.

Draco lo miró, esperando que sacara algo de entre su capa y se lo pasara, pero lo que el hombre dijo lo dejó completamente sorprendido, congelado en su asiento, en completo _shock_.

- Ella le ha dejado a su hijo, señor, quiere que cuide al niño que tengo aquí, a mi lado, el cual aún está bastante mal. La han asesinado antes de ayer y él aún no lo asume.

- ¿El... el niño? – tartamudeó Draco? – Tengo 17 años, señor¿cree que estoy preparado para criar a un niño? Aparte que me falta un mes para volver a Hogwarts.

- Lo sé, lo sé – dijo el hombre -. Lo hemos pensado mucho y creemos que es lo mejor para este jovencito. Él lo quiere mucho¿sabe? – la mirada verde traspasó la gris de Draco -, usted es la única imagen paterna que tiene. No quiere que nadie, aparte de usted, lo cuide.

Draco miró al niño. Claro que lo conocía, como no lo iba a hacer si siempre que la amiga de su madre iba jugaba con él. Su nombre era Hans Felton y tenía cuatro años. Un niño bastante tranquilo. Le tenía mucho cariño.

- Bien, señor Malfoy¿se queda con él? – preguntó el hombre – He de decir que si la respuesta es no, se irá a un orfanato.

Draco lo miró por unos segundos, con una mirada fría, sin mostrar sentimientos, nada, una mirada vacía que hizo estremecer al hombre, aunque éste lo disimuló muy bien. Obviamente Draco no quería dejar al niño en un orfanato, pero tampoco se podía quedar con él¿dónde iría el niño cuando él fuera a Hogwarts? Miró al niño y vio que él estaba con la cabeza gacha y con la mirada perdida. Parecía que estaba en otro mundo. '_Él lo quiere mucho¿sabe?' 'No quiere que nadie, aparte de usted, lo cuide'_.

- Bien, me quedo con él – dijo Draco luego de unos segundos -, pero le digo en este momento que voy a ver si me quedo con él luego de un mes, recuerde que tengo que volver al colegio.

- No se preocupe, señor Malfoy, ya hemos hablado con el director Albus Dumbledore y él me ha dicho que no hay problema en que vaya al colegio con el niño, va a tener todo arreglado.

Draco asintió en silencio y miró al niño. ¿Qué iba a hacer él con aquella pequeña persona? Suspiró. Pareciera que aquel mes de vacaciones iba a ser bastante difícil y diferente al anterior.

- Las cosas del joven han sido destruidas junto con la casa – explicó el hombre -, por lo tanto, se podría decir que está en la calle.

- Ya no lo estará si se quedará aquí – dijo Draco.

- Bien – el hombre se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la salida tras Draco -. Muchas gracias, señor Malfoy – le dio la mano.

- No hay por qué – dijo Draco y cerró la puerta tras el hombre. Respiró hondo y caminó de nuevo hacia el living, donde estaba el niño, quién no se había movido ni un ápice -. Hans – lo llamó suavemente Draco.

El niño lo miró como si recién se hubiese dado cuenta que estaba frente Draco, la única persona, el único hombre al que veía como padre. Sus ojitos celestes se llenaron de lágrimas y abrazó con sus cortos y delgados brazos al adolescente mientras lloraba.

_- Quiedo_ a mi… mi mamá – sollozó. Él aún tenía problemas para pronunciar la 'r'.

Draco le devolvió el abrazo con cariño. Para él, aquel niño era como su hermano¿o como su hijo? Lo tomó en brazos y lo guió hacia el dormitorio que estaba al lado del suyo, se sentó en la cama, con el chico aún en su regazo, y lo meció con cariño.

- ¿Tú… tú me _cuidadás_,_veddad_? – preguntó el niño en voz baja, luego de unos treinta minutos. Había dejado de sollozar, pero las lágrimas aún no cesaban -. Sabes, no sé qué pasó, sólo sé que _quiedo__tad_ con mi mamá¿dónde está¿_Pod_ qué estoy aquí contigo? Me asusté mucho al _ved_ aquellos _dayos_de_ colodes_,_pedo_ no sé _pada_ qué _sidven_.

Draco lo miró con algo de preocupación. ¿Cómo le diría a un niño que aquellos rayos de colores hacen daño y que uno de ellos había matado a su madre? Además que él ni enterado de que su madre estaba muerta, pensaba que lo había dejado allí porque tenían que hacer algo, como lo había hecho infinidad de veces.

- Aquellos rayos le hacen mal a las personas – le respondió con suavidad.

- Ah… - dijo el niño - ¿Y dónde ta mi mamá? – lo miró a los ojos con una mirada de curiosidad.

- Tú… tú mamá… - suspiró – ella está en el cielo, cuidándote, se ha transformado en un ángel para poder velar por ti.

- ¿Entonces ella vuela? – preguntó Hans con una mirada emocionada, pensando que aquella era una gran noticia.

- Sí – respondió Draco. Le acarició la cabeza con cariño -, ella puede volar y puede bajar del cielo para visitarte.

- ¿Y_venddá ahoda_? – preguntó el niño más emocionado que antes.

- No, ella bajará mientras tú duermes. Tú no la puedes ver, pero ella sí a ti, y vela por tu sueño a tu lado, para que cuando sea de día y estés despierto, ella vuelva al cielo y te cuide desde allá arriba – apuntó hacia el techo.

- Entonces… ¿entonces no la _volvedé_ a _ved_ nunca más? – preguntó el niño con tristeza.

Draco lo miró, sin saber qué decir¿le diría que sí, sabiendo que era mentira, o le diría que no, diciéndole que algún día los vería?

- No, no la verás nunca más – respondió en voz baja -, pero luego de muchos años, cuando tú también te conviertas en un ángel, la volverás a ver.

_- Pedo_…_pedo_ en este momento no la _vedé_¿_veddad_? – preguntó con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas nuevamente.

Draco negó con la cabeza lenta y suavemente. Hans recargó su cabecita en el pecho del joven y soltó un nuevo sollozo.

Pasó otra media hora, en la cual el niño lloró porque no vería nunca más a su madre, en cambio antes había llorado por el miedo que había sentido al ver todos aquellos rayos y los colores, pero ahora era todo completamente diferente.

Se quedó dormido en los brazos de Draco, quien sólo lo abrazó en silencio. El adolescente le sacó la ropa y le puso una polera que le quedaba chica de él, cosa que le quedó como un camisón. _"Es lo único que tengo para ponerle"_ – pensó. Lo acostó con suavidad, dejó la luz del pasillo prendida y la puerta abierta. Llamó a uno de los varios elfos domésticos que había y le dijo que por favor lavara la ropa del niño y luego entró a su habitación, se puso el pijama y se acostó a dormir, dejando su puerta abierta también por si al pequeño le pasaba algo, él lo sabría de inmediato.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hatsa aquí llega el primer capítulo. Sé que es corto, pero es el principio. No creo que el fic sea muy largo, aunque no es seguro.

Espero que les haya gustado y si quieren me mandan algún review...

Gracias por leer...

¡Hasta el otro capítulo!


	2. Encuentro en el Mall

¡Hola a todos nuevamente!

¿Cómo están? Espero que bien...

Primero que nada, quiero agradecer todos los reviews que me mandaron¡ellos han hecho que la inspiración me llegara y actualizara ahora! Así que se los agradezco mucho.

Aquí les dejo el segundo cap, que espero que les guste...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Capítulo 2**

Encuentro en el Mall

Se despertó sobresaltado al sentir un pequeño bulto a su lado. Se volteó y se encontró con el pelo castaño rojizo de Hans, el cual temblaba a su lado. Se incorporó hasta que su espalda tocó el respaldo de su cama, se recargó en él y tomó en brazos el tembloroso cuerpo del niño.

- Ten… tengo miedo – susurró Hans.

- Tranquilo – le dijo Draco dulcemente -, todo está bien.

- Tuve… tuve un sueño muy feo – susurró el pequeño haciendo un puchero.

- Sólo fue un sueño, tranquilo – susurró Draco y el niño asintió con lentitud.

Draco dirigió su grisácea mirada hacia la ventana que, a pesar de tener las cortinas corridas, pudo notar que el sol ya había aparecido. Era hora de levantarse, ya que para aquel día ya tenía planes, irían de _'compras'_, como dirían las mujeres.

- Bueno, Hans, ya es hora de levantarse – dijo con calma y el niño se puso de pie en la cama, tambaleándose.

- Darbin – llamó Draco y una elfina doméstica apareció en su dormitorio -, prepara la ducha, que nos iremos a bañar – la criatura sonrió y de un 'crack' desapreció.

- Bueno, hoy día iremos a comprar muchas cosas que ahora te hacen falta – le dijo Draco al pequeño -. Así que nos vamos a alistar y saldremos de inmediato. Lo más seguro es que estemos mucho tiempo metidos allí.

- ¡¿_Idemos_de paseo?! – preguntó emocionado el niño y Draco asintió - ¡Yupi! – y empezó a saltar en la cama con verdadera felicidad, mientras que Draco reía.

- Amo – la elfina acababa de aparecer -, la tina ya está lista – Draco asintió y ella desapareció.

- Bien, campeón – Draco lo tomó en brazos y caminó hacia su baño -, ahora te voy a bañar para que estés listo de inmediato.

Entraron al baño, que era tan elegante como toda la casa, y Draco le quitó su polera más la ropa interior al niño, y lo metió a la bañera. Hans reía mientras jugaba con el agua, chapoteando, y Draco trataba de detenerlo cada vez más desesperado, ya que lo estaba empapando.

- ¡Hans, ya basta! – exclamó entre risas – Te tengo que bañar o sino no vamos a alcanzar a ir de paseo.

El niño, al escuchar aquello, dejó de jugar en el agua y se puso serio, esperando pacientemente a que Draco lo bañara. El adolescente rió con más ganas aún y al fin lo pudo bañar, dejándolo limpiecito. Lo envolvió en una talla y lo llevó a la habitación que de ahora en adelante sería de Hans. Lo secó con cuidado y le puso la ropa, que había mandado a lavar ayer, con cariño, ya habiéndolo hecho antes. Cuando terminó, lo bajó de la cama y caminó al lado de él hasta su habitación.

- Quiero que te quedes aquí, tranquilo, mientras me baño yo¿de acuerdo? – le dijo mientras lo miraba con seriedad disimulada.

- Se_acueddo_ – respondió el pequeño y Draco entró a su baño.

Draco entró al baño y se bañó con rapidez, sabiendo que quizás al niño había hecho algo, pero al salir, se dio cuenta que sus preocupaciones eran por nada, ya que el niño estaba sentado en la cama mirando todo con curiosidad. Draco se vistió y, al ya estar listo, salió de la pieza con el niño caminando con sus cortas piernas a su lado. Bajaron las escaleras de mármol, que hacían ver bastante elegante la casa, hasta llegar a la enorme cocina de la Mansión Malfoy. Draco sentó al niño en una silla más alta y él se sentó en la cabecera. El desayuno ya estaba servido. Ambos comieron, Draco riendo de las ocurrencias y preguntas que hacía Hans.

_- Daco_ – preguntó el niño vacilante, mirando su comida con timidez.

- Dime – dijo Draco y miró al niño.

_- Eto_… yo… - tomo aire, algo que le enseñó el adolescente allí presente. Siempre había querido hacerle la pregunta que estaba a punto de formular, ya que para él era uno¿le importaría si lo llamara como si fuera uno?

- Hans¿estás bien? – preguntó Draco, preocupado por la extraña actitud del niño.

-Sí, es sólo que desde hace tiempo que te he _quedido peguntar_ algo – le respondió el niño.

- Pues… pregunta – le dijo Draco, sin entender por qué la actitud del niño por una simple pregunta.

- Yo… yo… - miró a Draco con los ojos aguados - ¿Te puedo_llamad_ papá?

Draco lo miró con los ojos abiertos como plato. ¿A él¿Llamarlo papá? No… no era que le incomodara, bueno, sí, le incomodaba porque él en realidad no era su padre, pero… _'Usted es la única imagen paterna que tiene'_, recordó las palabras de aquel hombre, _'Imagen paterna'_. Miró a Hans seriamente.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que me estás pidiendo, Hans? – le preguntó.

- S… sí – respondió el niño con voz temblorosa -, es que… es que tú _edes_ el único, _apadte_ de mi _madde_, que me cuida y me _tata_ bien, _tonces_ yo _quiedo llamadte_ papá, _podque_ mi mami me dijo que las _pesonas_ que te cuidan y te _tatan_bien, es _podque_ te _quieden_, y tú _edes_ una de esas _pesonas_, y yo _quiedo_que tú seas mi _padde_ – bajó sus pequeños ojos celestes, avergonzado -._Queo_…_queo_ que no debí _habedte_ hecho esa _pegunta_ – susurró.

- ¡No! – exclamó Draco – O sea… es sólo que me ha tomado por sorpresa, eso es todo, pero… - miró al pequeño con cariño – no tengo problema con que me llames papá.

Hans lo miró sorprendido, le sonrió y estiró sus brazos ara poder abrazar a Draco. El joven estiró sus brazos, y rodeó el cuerpo de Hans. No podía creer que a los diecisiete años ya lo iban a llamar 'papá'. Sintió que su corazón latía con rapidez y alegría.

_- Gacias_,_papá_ – susurró Hans y Draco le dio un suave beso en la nuca.

- Bueno, hay que terminar de desayunar¿no? – Draco lo miró y el niño asintió. Draco dejó a Hans en su puesto y luego de diez minutos ya estaban listos para salir.

- Vamos a ir de forma muggle, porque yo sé que las cosas que te quiero comprar las encontraremos allí, aunque igual iremos al Callejón Diagon, ya que también encontraremos otras cosas. Tienes que empezar a aprender muchas cosas sobre los magos, para que cuando entres al colegio, seas el mejor de la clase – dijo Draco mientras se dirigían a la parte de atrás de la mansión donde había un gran camino de piedras. Con un movimiento de su varita, se abrió una pared que dejó a la vista un descapotable de dos puertas, color negro. El auto parecía recién comprado, como si nunca lo hubiesen usado, aunque, a decir verdad, nunca lo había usado, primero tuvo que aprender a manejar¡o sino hubiese chocado a todo el mundo!

Se acercó al auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto y miró al niño, que miraba al auto como si fuera el mismísimo Voldemort, con miedo y respeto.

- Venga, campeón, súbete – le dijo Draco y el niño se acercó a él vacilante, hasta que se subió al auto, con ayuda de su nuevo padre, y éste cerró la puerta, sobresaltando al niño.

Draco se subió a su lado y le sonrió a Hans. Echó a andar el auto y lo sacó de la mansión, andando tranquilamente por las calles hasta llegar a Londres Muggle. Miró de reojo al niño y vio que miraba todo con sus ojitos abiertos de par en par llenos de curiosidad y algo de miedo.

- Hans, el auto no muerde¿sabes? – dijo mientras miraba atentamente hacia delante. Había algo de neblina, producto de los dementotes que deambulaban por las calles. Sí, la guerra aún no acababa, lo cual lo tenía muy angustiado. ¿Y si le pasaba algo grave a alguna persona que le importaba? Ya habían muerto sus padres¿también se iría de él Hans? Esperaba que no.

Estuvieron veinte minutos más en el auto hasta que llegaron a un gran edificio, bastante llamativo, de colores rojos y crema, con varios nombres de tiendas. Draco estacionó el auto algo cerca de la entrada, se bajó de éste y luego ayudó a bajar al niño. Le tomó la mano y ambos caminaron hacia la entrada del gran Mall. Al entrar, el niño quedó bastante sorprendido. Era un lugar enorme y con mucha gente caminando por aquí y por acá, riendo, peleando o simplemente conversando.

- Bueno, te vamos a ir a comprar ropa primero¿si? – el niño asintió y Draco se dirigió al tercer piso, donde se encontraba la tienda más exclusiva para niños. Ahora Hans estaba a su cargo, y si él lo tendría que criar, lo criaría como todo un Malfoy, bueno, con algunas mejoras, pero al fin y al cabo, gran parte de su actitud sería como la de un Malfoy¿o como la de él?

Al llegar, desde afuera se podía ver notoriamente que la tienda vendía cosas bastante caras, con la ropa en el mostrador perfectamente puesta, la tienda bastante elegante. Todo era para que la gente que en realidad tenía dinero comprara allí. Draco, al entrar, inmediatamente se le acercó una señora de unos cuarenta años. El joven le dijo lo que buscaba y la señora le empezó a mostrar varios conjuntos de ropa, poleras, pantalones, chalecos, etc., hasta que, tanto Draco como Hans, eligieron unos cuatro pantalones, seis poleras, tres chalecos, tres polerones y dos chaquetas. Draco pagó todo y salió de allí lleno de bolsas. Se dirigió al baño con el niño y ambos entraron a un cubículo. Por suerte, en ese momento no había nadie en el baño, entonces nadie lo vio entrar cargado de bolsas. Sacó su varita y dijo un conjuro que hizo que las bolsas se achicaran y las guardó en su bolsillo del polerón negro que traía puesto en ese momento.

- ¿_Pod_ qué te escondes pada _haced_ eso? – preguntó Hans confundido.

- Porque las personas que están aquí no pueden saber que hago magia – respondió Draco en un susurro -, todos son muggles¿entiendes?

Hans asintió y Draco abrió la puerta de cubículo. Tomó la mano del niño y se dirigieron hacia un lugar donde vendían zapatos y zapatillas, exclusivo también, como todas las tiendas a donde irían. Al entrar, había varias personas comprando. Draco se sentó y sentó a Hans en sus piernas, esperando a que alguien los atendiera, mientras miraba las zapatillas y zapatos.

- Buenas tardes, señor – dijo un caballero de unos treinta años.

- Buenas tardes – dijo Draco, mirando disimuladamente la hora en el reloj de la tienda. Eran las doce y media. Habían llegado a las doce.

- ¿Qué necesita? – preguntó amablemente el caballero.

- Dos pares de zapatillas y un par de zapatos para este niño – dijo Draco mientras apuntaba a Hans, que miraba al señor confundido.

- ¿Cuánto calza? – preguntó al señor y Draco se encogió de hombros.

- Es mi sobrino¿sabe? No sé cuanto calza – le sacó un zapato al niño y miró el número del calzado -. Calza 24. (N/A: No sé cuánto calzarán los niños de cuatro años, y mi mamá no se acuerda, sólo me dijo que algo de veinte¿estará bien lo que puse?)

- Bien¿y qué modelo?

Draco se puso de pie, dejando al pequeño sentado, y empezó a mirar los modelos de zapatos y zapatillas que había en la sección de niños. Eligió los dos pares de zapatillas y el par de zapatos, y el señor los fue a buscar, mientras que Draco volvía donde el niño y le sentaba nuevamente en sus piernas.

- ¿_Pod_ qué la _mayodía_ de los magos no usan esto? – preguntó Hans con voz más alta de lo normal – Tú si lo usas, pedo la tía_Nadcisa_ no los usaba, decía que _edan_ cosas que no iban con su nivel.

Todo el mundo miró al niño, sorprendidos y extrañados, y Draco sintió que lo golpearía ahí mismo si no fuera porque era muy chico y lo quería mucho.

- Lo siento, es un cuento que insistió en que le leyera¿saben? Ahora cree que vive en un mundo de magia, donde los magos existen – dijo Draco a las personas que lo miraban. Ellas sólo lo miraron por unos segundos más hasta seguir haciendo lo que estaban haciendo. Draco suspiró aliviado.

- Hans, no puedes hablar de magos ni de magia en este lugar¿si? – le dijo Draco en un susurro disimulado – Ellos no saben que existe.

El niño asintió, sintiéndose culpable, sabiendo que había metido la pata.

El señor llegó y le probaron los zapatos a Hans, quien decía que los tres le quedaban bien. Draco se los llevó. Al salir de la tienda, se dirigió nuevamente al baño e hizo lo mismo que con las bolsas de ropa. Al salir, se dirigieron hacia la heladería, pero en el camino, Draco se distrajo en una tienda de videojuegos. Sí, al él le gustaba mucho jugar, sobretodo cuando estaba aburrido, pero en realidad le gustaba más leer que jugar. Estaba interesado viendo un juego que le dijeron que era bastante entretenido jugarlo, aunque claro, en el Nintendo Wii, pero al fin y al cabo entretenido. Estaba tan metido mirando la vitrina que no se dio cuenta que dos muchachas lo miraban. Una con un chico y la otra que estaba al lado de una de sus amigas, que estaba más interesada esperando que la atendieran para poder comerse el jodido helado.

- Dios, él si que es guapo – dijo la rubia.

- Es hermoso – dijo la morena, siendo fulminada por la mirada del chico -, pero tú sabes que eres mejor que todo los hombres del mundo.

El joven sonrió y le besó dulcemente los labios.

- Mira, por favor, que éste sí que está bueno – dijo la rubia a su amiga que esperaba pacientemente -, tiene un pelo rubio hermoso, parece hasta platinado y¡Dios¡Se ha dado vuelta y tiene unos ojazos! Parece que son grises – describió la adolescente embobada.

Su amiga, al escuchar aquella descripción, se volvió hacia el joven que ambas amigas describían tan bien, y quedó con la boca abierta.

- Ves que es lindo – le dijo la rubia, llamada Amanda.

- ¿Qué diablos hace él en un lugar como éste? – se preguntó aún sorprendida. Él se había volteado nuevamente y miraba la vitrina de juegos.

- ¿Lo conoces? – preguntó su amiga sorprendida.

La chica no la escuchó y caminó hacia el chico, el cual aún no se daba cuenta de la presencia de la chica, y ella del niño.

- ¿Malfoy? – lo llamó y el chico se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre. Se volvió lentamente y se encontró con nada más ni nada menos que con Hermione Granger.

- Granger – dijo él, sorprendido.

- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – le preguntó ella con el entrecejo fruncido, extrañada.

Draco no le respondió, sosteniendo su mirada y poniendo en sus grises ojos aquella frialdad tan característica en él. El niño se escondió tras las piernas de Draco y miró a la chica con miedo.

- Papá¿quién es ella? – preguntó Hans con voz temblorosa.

Hermione, al escuchar aquella voz, se volvió y se sorprendió al ver a un niño de cuatro años tras las piernas de su enemigo.

- Ella… ella es una compañera de escuela – respondió Draco sin dejar de mirar a Hermione. Estaba bastante linda aquel día, aunque, muy en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que ella siempre estaba linda, hermosa. Sus castaños bucles enmarcaban su rostro, sus ojos miel brillaban con determinación e inteligencia. Su pequeña nariz respingada y sus algo carnosos labios mostraban que estaba bastante seria.

- ¿Papá? – dijo Hermione, incrédula - ¿Eres padre, Malfoy? – preguntó sin creer lo que había dicho el pequeño.

- No es de tu incumbencia – le respondió Draco fríamente.

- Tienes diecisiete años, Malfoy – le dijo Hermione.

- Como dije antes, no es de tu incumbencia – le recalcó él. Se volvió hacia el niño y su tono de voz cambió drásticamente -. Ya nos vamos a ir, Hans, iremos a almorzar y volvemos.

- Deacueddo – respondió el niño tímidamente.

- Hasta el uno de septiembre, Granger – le dijo Malfoy, despidiéndose con una inclinación de cabeza.

- ¡Malfoy, espera! – exclamó ella, pero él ya había dado media vuelta, había tomado al niño en brazos y había avanzado rápidamente entre el choclón de gente. Hermione suspiró, entre decepcionada y confundida. Algo le decía que Malfoy no era padre¿pero y ese niño? Bueno, lo descubriría en Hogwarts o dejaría de llamarse Hermione Jane Granger.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin del cap...

¿Y bien?

¿Qué le spareció?

Espero que les haya gustado...

Si quieren, me pueden dejar algún review, que me dan mucho ánimo para poder escribir...

¡Hasta el otro cap!


	3. Hogwarts

¡Hola!

¿Cómo están? Espero que bien...

Primero que nada... ¡Mil millones de gracias por los reviews! De verdad, me encantaron¡fascinaron! Me sentí bastante bien al saber que a varias personas les gustó mi historia, se los agradezco de todo corazón.

Aquí está el tercer capítulo de la historia, que espero que les guste mucho...

¡Disfruten la lectura!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 3**

Hogwarts

Las vacaciones estaban llegando a su fin, entristeciendo a la mayoría de las personas, poniendo a Hermione feliz, porque así podría saber todo lo referido a Malfoy, y a Draco nervioso sin saber qué iba a pasar con Hans, con el cual se había encariñado más que el primer día.

Unos ojos color miel se abrieron de golpe porque la dueña, al recordar que aquel día volvía a su colegio, se uso feliz. Se levantó de un salto y se fue a bañar con una sonrisa.

**----**

Draco se despertó lentamente, tratando de no pensar que aquel día volvía al colegio. _"No, la rutina de nuevo no"_ – pensó con desgana. Miró hacia su velador y vio que eran las siete – _"Mejor me levanto, hay que despertar a Hans"_ – se desperezó y salió de la cama. Se dirigió al dormitorio de su hijo adoptivo y vio que seguía dormido, así que decidió dejarlo dormir por más tiempo. Se dirigió al baño y se duchó con calma, sin dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido hacía un mes aproximadamente en el Mall. ¿Qué le diría cuando lo viera? Y no sólo ella¡todo el mundo lo vería con Hans en la estación¿Qué haría? Salió de la ducha, se secó y luego se puso la toalla alrededor de la cintura y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Se vistió calmadamente, tratando de trazar algún plan para ocultar a Hans. Suspiró con preocupación. Algo se le ocurrirá. Se dirigió al dormitorio de Hans y vio que él ya estaba despierto y lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, aún con el rostro adormilado.

- Buenos días, campeón – saludó Draco mientras se acercaba al niño.

- Buenos días, papá – saludó el niño y Draco sonrió algo avergonzado. Aún no se acostumbraba a que lo llamara 'papá'.

- Ven, que te voy a bañar, ya nos vamos a tener que ir luego.

- ¡_Veddad_ que tú vuelves a la escuela! – exclamó Hans emocionado.

- Sí, hoy día vuelvo a la escuela, por lo tanto, te tienes que bañar para que lleguemos temprano.

- De_acueddo_ – dijo Hans y se fue en los brazos de Draco hacia la bañera.

Luego de treinta minutos Hans estuvo listo y ambos estaban bajando hacia la cocina para tomar su desayuno, cuando la elfina doméstica apareció frente ambos.

- Señor, tiene visitas – le dijo la criatura haciendo una reverencia.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó el joven extrañado.

- Albus Dumbledore – respondió ella.

¿Albus Dumbledore¿Qué rayos hacía él en su casa y a esa hora? Bueno, dentro de unos minutos lo sabría.

- Bien¿dónde está?

- En la cocina – respondió ella tímidamente.

- Vamos de inmediato.

La elfina asintió y desapareció. Draco tomó en brazos a Hans, para poder ir más rápido, y siguieron el camino hasta llegar a la cocina, donde un anciano de largo y plateado cabellos y barba, tez clara y arrugada, ojos celestes y lentes de media luna los esperaba. Al verlos sonrió con cariño, como siempre lo hacía con sus alumnos.

- Profesor Dumbledore – dijo Draco a la vez que sentaba a Hans en su silla alta. El pequeño no paraba de mirar al anciano director con interés.

- Buenos días, señor Malfoy – saludó el hombre -, buenos día para ti también, Hans.

El niño miró su comida, bajando la cabeza con timidez.

- Tienes que decirle buenos días también, Hans, eso es de buena educación – le dijo Draco, pero no retándolo, sino que dándole un consejo.

- No hay problema, señor Malfoy – dijo Dumbledore, divertido -, vengo a verlo a estas horas tan tempranas para decirle algo respecto al niño que está bajo su custodia.

Draco, al saber el tema de por qué Dumbledore había ido a su casa, le puso especial atención. ¿Por qué habría ido el director a hablar con él sobre Hans?

- Como usted sabrá, el niño no se puede quedar solo todo el tiempo que esté en el colegio – Draco asintió y vio de reojo como Hans miraba a Dumbledore -, por lo tanto, el niño irá al colegio con usted – Draco lo miró sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo irá conmigo¡Todo el mundo sabrá que habrá un niño en el castillo!

- Eso ya lo tengo solucionado, pero lo sabrá cuando llegue a Hogwarts – le dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa -, aunque, como usted dice, nadie debe saber la existencia de Hans en el castillo, por lo tanto, usted no puede llegar con él a la estación.

Draco lo miró con seriedad. Si Hans no llegaba con él¿cómo llegaría al colegio? No lo entendía, aparte que no se quería separar del niño¿y si le pasaba algo? No se perdonaría nunca si a su pequeño le llegaba a pasar algo y él si pudo haber tenido la oportunidad de salvarlo.

- No se preocupe, señor Malfoy – dijo Dumbledore como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento -, Hans se irá ahora conmigo y yo lo dejaré en un lugar seguro.

- Pero… pero… - las palabras no salían de su boca.

- No se preocupe – dijo nuevamente Dumbledore con una suave sonrisa en sus delgados labios -, va a estar bien y apenas termine la comida, usted lo podrá ver, la profesora McGonagall lo llevará.

_- Pedo_…_pedo_… - ésta vez habló Hans – yo no me _quiedo__sepadad_ de mi papi – hizo un puchero.

- Veo que se tomó el papel de padre bien a pecho – comentó Dumbledore mirando a Draco, quien sólo desvió la mirada hacia el lado -. Hans, lo verás cuando ya sea de noche, pero es necesario que vengas ahora conmigo o sino sería completamente imposible que se vieran todo el tiempo que Draco estuviera en Hogwarts.

Draco lo miró con los ojos abiertos. No, eso si que no, él no se separaría nunca de Hans, nunca.

- Hans – le habló al pequeño quien lo miró con sus ojitos celestes bañados en lágrimas. Alargó sus brazos y tomó el cuerpo del niño para dejarlo sentado en sus piernas. Lo miró con algo de seriedad -, vas a tener que ir con Dumbledore, va a ser lo mejor – al pequeño le salieron algunas lágrimas, pero su orgullo no le permitía soltar los sollozos -, pero no te preocupes, que antes de que te duermas voy a estar contigo.

- ¿Lo… lo _pometes_? – preguntó el niño.

Claro, campeón, y tú sabes que los Malfoy cumplimos nuestras promesas.

El niño asintió y se abrazó a Draco, escondiendo su pequeño rostro en el pecho del adolescente. Draco suspiró.

- Bien, profesor Dumbledore, el niño se irá con usted – aceptó la propuesta.

- De acuerdo – dijo Dumbledore –. Los espero aquí, necesitas arreglarle las cosas al niño¿no?

Draco asintió y, con el niño aún en brazos, abandonó la cocina. Al llegar al dormitorio de Hans, lo dejó sentado en la cama, sacó un baúl y empezó a guardar todo lo que había comprado tanto en el Mall como en el Callejón Diagon. Eran varias cosas, muchas, a decir verdad, pero para ser un niño que a veces hacía travesuras, se hacía poco. Al terminar de guardar todo, le puso una chaqueta negra y lo tomó en brazos. Con un movimiento de su varita que ya estaba en su mano derecha, hizo que el baúl levitara tras ellos. Al volver a la cocina, se encontró con Dumbledore tal cual como estaba cuando habían abandonado la estancia. Dumbledore se puso de pie y con un movimiento de su varita el baúl desapareció.

- Pero antes de que nos vayamos, voy a dejar que terminen de desayunar. A las diez y media voy a estar aquí, señor Malfoy – y desapareció de la cocina.

Se formó un silencio que denotaba tristeza. Draco dejó al nipón en su silla y ambos comieron su desayuno en silencio. Al terminar, ambos fueron a la habitación de Draco y vieron algo de tele hasta que fueron las diez y media. Draco suspiró.

- Vamos, Hans – dijo mientras lo tomaba en brazos. Bajaron y llegaron al hall de entrada donde ya los esperaba Dumbledore -. Nos vemos en unas horas, campeón – le dijo cariñosamente Draco, dándole un beso en la nuca, y lo dejó en el suelo, donde Dumbledore le tomó una de sus manitos.

- Nos vemos, papi – dijo Hans y desapareció de allí con Dumbledore.

Draco suspiró. Subió a buscar su baúl, hizo el encantamiento de encogimiento, lo guardó en su bolsillo y se dirigió a la chimenea, donde, desde ella, llegó a la estación, siendo lo primero que vio el Expreso de Hogwarts. Soltó un suspiro. Llevaba apenas unos diez minutos sin Hans y ya lo extrañaba. Subió al tren y, al encontrar un compartimiento, hizo que su baúl volviera a su medida natural, y lo dejó en el portaequipaje. Se estiró en el asiento y cerró los ojos, descansando, pero aquel descanso no duró mucho, ya que escuchó abrir la puerta de un sonoro golpe, sobresaltándolo. Se enderezó, enojado, pero a quien se encontró fue con Hermione Granger, quien lo miraba seriamente.

- Granger¿no puedes ser un poco más suave? – le dijo enojado.

- Oh, lo siento mucho – le dijo ella con fingido arrepentimiento.

Draco la fulminó con la mirada. Se sentó y la miró desde allí, levantando algo su cabeza.

- ¿Y para que me vienes a molestar, Granger? – preguntó con calma, aunque tenía un ligero presentimiento de por qué.

- ¿Para qué? – preguntó ella, incrédula – Me imagino que lo sabes muy bien Malfoy – caminó hasta plantarse frente él, sintiendo que aquella orbes grises la traspasaban – Quiero una explicación de lo que pasó en el Mall.

- ¿Qué tiene lo que pasó? – preguntó él, impasible.

Hermione lo miró, más incrédula aún. ¿Acaso a él no le importaba ser padre a los diecisiete años¡O antes, ya que el niño parecía de unos tres o cuatro años! Respiró hondo para tratar de calmarse.

- Malfoy, un niño te llamó 'papá' – le respondió Hermione.

- ¿Y por qué te interesa tanto que me haya llamado 'papá'? – preguntó Draco, confundido, aunque sin demostrarlo - ¿Por qué te interesa tanto el que pueda ser padre? – la escrutó con sus ojos plateados.

Hermione se quedó sin habla, haciéndose las mismas preguntas hacia sí misma. ¿Por qué¿Por qué tan interesada? Se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

- Es sólo que me… preocupo – respondió con un tono de voz más bajo de lo normal.

Draco la miró sorprendido. Se puso de pie, quedándose a un palmo de distancia de Hermione. Pasaron cinco segundos así, parados muy cerca el uno con el otro, sintiendo la respiración de su compañero, sintiendo la rapidez de su propio corazón, hasta que Hermione dio dos pasos hacia atrás, separándolos varios centímetros.

- ¿Te… te preocupas? – preguntó Draco retomando en tema de conversación como si no hubiese pasado nada, cosa que a Hermione le dolió. Sin saber por qué le dolió.

- Podremos ser enemigos, Malfoy, pero el que hayas sido padre como a los quince o dieciséis años preocuparía a todo el mundo – dijo Hermione con voz de 'yo sé todo' -, eso quiere decir que tienes un problema psicológico.

- ¿Yo¿Un problema psicológico? – dijo el joven Malfoy, incrédulo. ¡Dios¿Acaso ella pensaba que él era padre? Estaba completamente loca¡Ni siquiera se había acostado con alguna mujer! Era virgen¿y decía que ya era padre? – Mira, Granger, el que hayas sacado conclusiones antes de saber la historia, no es mi culpa, ahora¿me puedes dejar solo, por favor? Tus amigos te deben estar buscando – apuntó hacia afuera, donde se podía ver un numeroso grupo de pelirrojo y entre ellos a un moreno.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. Se dio vuelta y salió del compartimiento, susurrando para sí:

- Ésto no se queda así, Malfoy, no se queda así.

Draco suspiró. Creía tener le presentimiento que aquel año su relación con Granger iba a cambiar drásticamente. Se sentó cómodamente en el asiento hasta que la puerta se volvió a abrir, revelando a sus dos guardaespaldas y a Pansy Parkinson.

- ¡Draqui…!

- No me llames así – le cortó él fríamente -, y, por favor, te pido que este año no me molestes, porque ahora sí que mi paciencia llegará a su límite.

Pansy lo miró, enojada y triste, pero a él le dio exactamente lo mismo. Desde que había llegado al colegio, ella lo molestaba, y si no fuera por sus padres, que lo único que querían era que ellos fueran pololos y que se casaran, le hubiese dejado todo claro desde antes, pero como ahora sus padres estaban muertos, no había nadie que le dijera: _"No la trates así, Draco"_, y por lo visto, ella veía lo mismo.

- ¿Y Blaise? – preguntó al ver que su único y mejor amigo no estaba allí.

- ¿No… no te enteraste? – preguntó vacilante Pansy. Draco negó con la cabeza – Se han ido del país, arrancando. Ya sabes que su familia y él fueron lo suficiente estúpidos para decidir escapar. Sus padres no querían que él portara la Marca Tenebrosa, y él dijo que él tampoco quería ser un Mortífago. Para que el Señor Oscuro o los mortífagos no los mataran ni les hicieran nada, ellos escaparon del país, pero los encontraron. Dicen que no hay sobrevivientes, que mataron a toda la familia Zabinni.

Fue como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima. Su estómago se encogió y su corazón latió con angustia. Su amigo, su único amigo estaba muerto, la única persona a la que le confiaba todo, justamente con el que tenía, necesitaba hablar aquel año, y no estaba. Dirigió su vista hacia la ventana sin decir nada a pesar de las expectantes miradas de sus compañeros.

- ¿No… no vas a decir nada? – preguntó Pansy con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Qué quieres que diga? – se volvió y habló con brusquedad - ¿Qué estoy feliz con ello¿Qué que bueno que le haya pasado eso?

- No… no lo sé, pero…

- Mejor no sigas y déjame tranquilo¿si? Que este año si que no tendré compasión contigo.

La adolescente tragó saliva sonoramente y sólo se dedicó a mirar sus manos.

El resto del viaje fue, para Draco, completamente aburrido y agobiante, esperando poder llegar al colegio, cenar rápidamente y poder ir a ver a Hans, mientras que para Hermione fue divertido, como siempre, hablando con sus amigos. Contando como les fue en las vacaciones, aunque no mencionó nada de Malfoy, a pesar que estaba a punto, pero se arrepintió en último momento.

Al llegar a la estación, se armó un revuelo y se llenó de gritos y voces de todos los tonos. Los grupos de amigos o los no tan amigos empezaron a subir a los carruajes hasta llegar al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Todos se reunieron en sus mesas y cuando ya estuvieron todos en sus respectivos puestos, y en silencio, la profesora McGonagall entró al Gran Comedor con una hilera de niños tras ella, la mayoría mirando temerosos hacia todos lugares, aunque algunos con alegría y sorprendidos. Luego de que todos fueran seleccionados y estuvieran en sus mesas y asientos, el director Albus Dumbledore se puso de pie.

- ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts! Y bienvenidos a los que van a tener su primer año aquí – miró a los alumnos de primer año -. Como siempre, les tengo que decir que está prohibido hacer magia en los pasillos e ir al Bosque Prohibido – los miró con seriedad -. Les voy a presentar a su nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Nymphadora Tonks – la joven mujer se puso de pie, teniendo aquel día el pelo color rosa oscuro, bajo los fuertes aplausos de los alumnos -, y también diré el nombre de los dos Premios Anuales – todo el mundo guardó silencio, expectantes -. La señorita Hermione Jane Granger, de Gryffindor – todos los Gryffindor, y los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuf, aplaudieron con gran entusiasmo, sobretodo los de la casa donde pertenecía la leona. La nombrada se dirigió hacia el director con una tímida sonrisa y el rostro sonrojado. Cuando se calmó el Gran comedor, el director siguió -, y el otro Premio Anual es Draco Malfoy, de Slytherin.

Los alumnos de la casa de las serpientes aplaudieron con grandes ganas, mientras que Draco Malfoy se ponía de pie elegantemente y caminaba hacia el director, poniéndose al lado de Hermione. Luego de que pasaran los aplausos en la casa de Slytherin, el profesor Dumbledore se volvió hacia ambos adolescentes y les dijo algo. Ellos asintieron y volvieron a sus respectivos puestos sin siquiera mirarse.

- Antes de que sus estómagos queden a reventar – dijo Dumbledore, sacando una que otra risa -, les voy a dar un consejo: Si todos permanecemos unidos, podremos derrotar el mal – todos se quedaron en silencio, procesando las palabras -. Bueno¡a comer!

Todo el mundo comió con gran apetito, hasta que los paltos de comida y postre quedaron vacíos por los alumnos.

- Buenas noches a todos – fue todo lo que dijo Dumbledore y todo el mundo se fue a sus Salas Comunes, todo excepto Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger -. Acérquense – les dijo Dumbledore y ambos chicos se pararon de sus asientos y llegaron al mismo tiempo al lado de Dumbledore. Los dos se mandaron una mirada retadora, la primera en Hogwarts -. Bueno, como saben, ustedes son los Premios Anuales de este año por sobresalir en sus calificaciones – ambos asintieron -, y, como quizás también ya saben o deben saber, los Premios Anuales tienen una Sala Común para ellos solos – ambos abrieron los ojos. ¿Tendrían que compartir Sala Común¿Una leona con una serpiente? Se habían vuelto completamente locos -. Bueno, la profesora McGonagall los va a guiar a su nueva residencia en Hogwarts.

Ambos alumnos siguieron a la severa profesora sin decir nada, aún sorprendidos. Llegaron al cuarto piso, frente el cuadro de una hermosa señora que cocía algo, y la profesora dijo la contraseña. El cuadro se abrió, dejando a la vista primero un pequeño túnel y luego la estancia. Por dentro estaba construida por madera, mientras que los sillones eran de color blanco y negro. Había dos mesas con tres sillas cada una hacia el lado derecho y varias estanterías repletas de libros hacia el lado izquierdo. Al frente estaba la chimenea con los sillones al frente y una alfombra plateada bajo ellos. Había dos puertas al lado del túnel, la del lado izquierdo con una serpiente dibujada y la del derecho con un león.

- Bienvenidos a su nueva Sala Común – dijo la profesora -. Recuerden que, al ser Premios Anuales, tienen que dar el ejemplo. Buenas noches, y compórtense – y salió de la sala, dejando a ambos enemigos solos.

- Dar el ejemplo – se bufó Hermione mientras miraba a Draco -. Siendo padre va a dar el ejemplo – y se fue por la puerta que tenía al león dibujado.

Draco soltó una ligera risa al escuchar a la Gryffindor. Seguía creyendo firmemente que él era el padre biológico de Hans, pero bueno, si lo creía, que lo creyera, no tenía ganas de aclararle nada. Se dirigió hacia la puerta que tenía la serpiente y al abrirla se encontró con un pasillo algo estrecho y que tenía dos puertas. Se dirigió hacia la del lado derecho y vio que era un dormitorio, pero de colores bastante vivos. Arrugó la nariz en señal de que no le agradaba el dormitorio para él. Para un niño sí, pero para él no. Se dirigió a la puerta de la izquierda y se encontró con un dormitorio con los colores de Slytherin. Sonrió, ese dormitorio sí le gustaba. Tenía un armario, un escritorio y la puerta hacia el baño. La cama estaba al centro. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y enseguida escuchó un grito.

- ¡Papá! – exclamó un niño de castaño rojizo cabello, que corrió los más rápido que le permitían sus cortas piernas hacia Draco, quien lo tomó en brazos y lo abrazó.

- ¡Hans! – exclamó él.

- Te eché de menos – dijo Hans rodeando el cuello de Draco con sus bracitos.

- Yo también, campeón – dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

- Te estuve _espedando_ – le dijo con un puchero -, no me iba a _dodmid_ hasta que te _vieda_. Tenías que _cumplid_ tu _pomesa_ – dijo el niño con una ligera sonrió, la cual se borró con un bostezo de él.

- Vamos a dormir mejor – dijo Draco. Se fue al dormitorio de al frente (sí, se había dado cuenta que era para Hans) y dejó al niño sobre la cama, el cual se acurrucó y se durmió unos segundos después. Con un movimiento de su varita, toda la ropa se ordenó en los lugares respectivos del armario, dejando afuera sólo el pijama. Le puso la ropa de dormir con cuidado para no despertarlo, lo tomó en brazos, abrió la cama y lo acostó, arropándolo con cariño. Le dio un suave beso en la frente -. Buenas noches, campeón – susurró y dejó la puerta abierta, como siempre.

Llegó a su dormitorio e hizo lo mismo que con la ropa de Hans, dejando sólo un pantalón de pijama afuera. Se sacó la ropa y se puso el pantalón. Se acostó, pensando en su amigo. Estaba muerto. _Muerto_. La palabra hacía eco en su cabeza, logrando que sus ojos se aguaran, y entonces sólo ahí, estando solo en su dormitorio y a oscuras, se permitió soltar sólo dos lágrimas por su amigo, hasta caer dormido, sintiendo que la tristeza lo embargaba por completo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Fin del cap!

¿Y quñe le spareció? Espero que le shaya gustado. Si no me equivoco, es el más largo que he hecho, jeje...

Si quieren me pueden mandar un review para dejar su comentario, que me animan tanto a seguir continuando con el fic...

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Hasta el otro cap!


	4. Primer Mes de Clases

¡Hola a todos!

¿Cómo están? Espero que bien...

Nuevamente... ¡Diez mil millones de gracias por sus reviews! De verdad, me han alegrado un montón y me siento muy realizada... xD

Bueno... ahora estoy yendo bastante rápido con eso de subir capítulos¿no? normalmente me demoro, jeje, pero ahora como que me ha llegado la inspiración, jeje...

IMPORTANTE:

Quizás ahora me demore un poco más en subir capítulos, ya que el computador que noralmente uso, tuvo un inconveniente, por ello he tenido que usar el de mis hermanas, pero ellas también lo usan, por lo tanto, pueden haber días en los cuales no lo pueda usar, por ello no voy a poder escribir, aunque espero poder usarlo seguido... eso¡pero eso no quiere decir que deje de escribir! Si no es en este computador es en otro, pero voy a seguir con la historia sí o sí...

¡Gracias por leer y espero que disfruten este cap!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 4**

Primer Mes de Clases

Al primer día de clases fue "normal" para Draco, si descontamos, claro, a un niño de cuatro años que lo despertó saltando y gritando en su cama _"Tienes que ir a clases ¡Es tú primer día de clases!"_, que Hermione Granger lo miraba a todas horas de manera enojada y desaprobatoria, y que tuvo que ir a todas horas a la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales para poder ir a ver cómo estaba Hans, el día estuvo bien, pero agotador.

Luego de una semana, Draco pensó que habían pasado por lo menos dos meses. Estaba completamente agotado. Los deberes, los estudios más la tarea de cuidar a Hans se estaba volviendo bastante agotadora.

- Papi – dijo Hans una noche en la cual Draco le estaba poniendo su pijama de snitches.

- Dime – le dijo Draco distraídamente.

- ¿_Pod_ qué no puedo _salid_ de aquí? – preguntó apenado.

- Porque nadie sabe que estás aquí, es un secreto – le contestó Draco a Hans mientras le acomodaba la parte de arriba que le acababa de poner.

- ¿Y_pod_ qué nadie puede _sabed_ que yo estoy aquí? – preguntó curiosamente el niño mirando a Draco con sus ojitos celestes llenos de curiosidad.

- Porque sería demasiado complicado explicarle a las personas por qué estás aquí – le respondió él -. Y bueno, ya basta de preguntas que tienes que dormir. ¿Te tomaste toda la leche? – Hans asintió – Bien, a la cama.

Hans se fue en cuatro patas hacia la cabecera de la cama y se acostó tapándose con las mantas. Draco se acercó y lo arropó. Le dio un suave beso en la frente, como todas las noches, y le susurró un suave _'Buenas noches, campeón'_, como siempre.

Salió del dormitorio de su _'hijo'_ y se dirigió al suyo que estaba al frente. Se dirigió a la cama y se dio cuenta que había una carta sobre ella. La tomó con el ceño fruncido y la abrió para empezar a leerla

_Señor Malfoy:_

_Necesito hablar con usted. Necesito que venga a mi despacho de inmediato_

_Atentamente_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Draco miró la carta, confundido. Se encogió de hombros y salió de la Torre de los Premios Anuales hacia el despacho del director. Al llegar, dijo la contraseña y luego de subir las escaleras de caracol, tocó la puerta que había aparecido frente a él. La voz del director diciendo _'pase'_ le hizo saber que podía abrir la puerta. Al entrar, vio que no sólo estaba el director, sino que también la profesora de Transformaciones y el profesor de Pociones. Se sentó elegantemente frente el escritorio de Dumbledore.

- Buenas noches, señor Malfoy – saludó Dumbledore.

- Buenas noches, profesor – saludó Draco - ¿Para qué me ha llamado? – preguntó algo vacilante.

- Bueno, la verdad es que te hemos estado observando esta semana, y nos hemos dado cuenta que estás bastante agotado – Draco sostuvo su mirada impasible de la amable y a la vez seria y preocupada mirada de Dumbledore -, por ello, te quiero preguntar algo – Draco asintió - ¿No te sientes cansado?

Draco se quedó en silencio. Sí, se sentía cansado, y bastante¿para qué diablos lo habían llamado¿Para eso? Hubiese preferido estar acostado. Las horas de sueño las aprovechaba al máximo.

- Algo – respondió mintiendo un poco. Al fin y al cabo dijo que estaba cansado¿no? Pero no tanto.

- Quizás lo mejor sería que se encargara sólo de sus estudios, señor Malfoy – dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras, como siempre.

Draco lo miró, incrédulo. ¿Querían decir con eso lo que estaba pensando? Si se lo decían, él lo negaría rotundamente sin pensarlo dos veces.

- Quizás lo mejor sería que dejemos a Hans en un orfanato este tiempo y cuando hayan vacaciones usted se lo pueda llevar y…

- ¡Ni hablar! – exclamó Draco parándose de un salto – Sé que aún no me acostumbro, y la verdad es que estoy muy cansado, como si estuviera hace unos dos meses en el colegio y no sólo una semana, pero por nada en el mundo me separo de Hans – los miró con seriedad -. Me lo han dejado a cargo a mí, y mientras eso siga siendo así, él no se irá de mi lado en ningún momento, excepto en las clases y comidas.

Los tres profesores lo miraron, algo sorprendidos por la muestra de afecto, a su manera, claro, que había dado Draco por el niño.

- Pero, señor Malfoy, esto lo hacemos por su bien – dijo la profesora McGonagall preocupada.

- No me importa estar cansado, profesora –dijo Draco, serio -, pero no me voy a separar de Hans y punto final.

Los profesores lo miraron y los tres suspiraron con resignación.

- Les dije que iba a decir que no – les advirtió Snape.

- ¿Está seguro? – preguntó Dumbledore.

- Sí, completamente – respondió Draco, que no se había vuelto a sentar.

- Entonces no hay nada más que decir – dijo Dumbledore -, pero no olvide que para cualquier cosa, sólo avíseme.

- Lo tendré en mente – dijo Draco. Se dirigió a la puerta -. Buenas noches, profesores.

- Buenas noches – respondieron los tres y vieron desaparecer al joven rubio tras la puerta.

- ¿Y ahora, qué haremos? – preguntó Minerva.

- Lo tendremos que vigilar de bastante cerca. Si muestra algún signo de que está enfermo o mal, hay que advertirle le respondió Dumbledore.

- Le aseguro que aunque se esté muriendo, no va a querer que lo separen del niño – objetó Snape -, por lo visto, le ha tomado mucho cariño.

- Sí, más del que te imaginas – dijo Dumbledore.

**----**

Draco llegó a su dormitorio con un sentimiento de indignación en su corazón. ¿Creían que no era capaz de hacer dos cosas a la vez? Bueno, sí, sabía que había un dicho o chiste bastante feminista que decía: _¿Qué diferencia hay entre un hombre y una mujer? Que la mujer puede hacer dos cosas a la vez y el hombre sólo una_. Pero bueno, él era un hombre y haría dos cosas a la vez, además que aquello era un _dicho_ o _chiste_. Se puso el pijama y se acostó. En menos de cinco minutos ya estaba completamente dormido.

**----**

El mes de septiembre estaba llegando a su fin, faltando sólo una semana para ello. Todo el mundo veía que Draco estaba bastante cansado, pero aún así seguía siendo el mejor del curso con Hermione Granger, como había sido desde que habían empezado su primer curso, y que seguía siendo la misma serpiente venenosa de siempre, insultando la mayoría de las veces al Trío de Oro, aunque ahora sentía culpa luego de insultarlos, y no sabía por qué, aparte que ya nada era lo mismo sin su gran amigo Blaise. Aunque Draco sabía que luego se iba a estresar y cansar más porque aún no le mandaban ninguna tarea de Premio Anual, pero eso era cosa de tiempo, y también el que empezara a patrullar por los pasillos en las noches.

Aquella tarde del veinte de septiembre, Draco se encontraba en la biblioteca, estudiando, o tratando de hacer aquella actividad. Sus neuronas se encargaban de hacerle pensar otras cosas menos en lo que estaba leyendo frente a él, algo que ni siquiera sabía de qué trataba. Un grupo de ellas le hacía pensar cómo estaría Hans. Cuando habían salido a comprar el día después de que lo dejaran a su cargo, le compró varios juguetes, con los cuales se divertía de sobremanera, pero eso no significaba que estuviera al cien por ciento bien.

Y el otro grupo le hacía pensar en algo inverosímil: Hermione Granger. ¿Por qué rayos pensaba en ella? Quizás porque ella lo miraba demasiado últimamente, sin quitar esa mirada acusadora¿aún seguía creyendo que era el padre biológico de Hans? Si lo seguía haciendo, bien por ella, o tal vez era porque, ahora que compartían Sala Común y se veían más seguido, conocía nuevas cosas de ella que antes no conocía, como, por ejemplo, que se ponía a golpear la mesa con sus algo largas y limpias uñas la mesa cuando estaba aburrida, o que se mordía el labio cuando estaba nerviosa, que fruncía l entrecejo cuando estaba concentraba o cuando no entendía algo, y, por sobre todas las cosas, se daba cuenta que era realmente hermosa, y que había veces que no lo miraba con aquella mirada, más bien, con cariño o ternura, o eso le parecía a él, y cuando lo miraba así, y aún con la otra mirada, sentía que los colores se le subían a la cara, que sus manos le temblaban y sudaban, y que sentía que su corazón latía rápidamente¿y eso por qué? Quizás porque tenía miedo que descubriera a Hans. Sí, debiera de ser eso¿no? Sino¿por qué sería?

Miró hacia el frente y, no sabía si para su desgracia o bendición, la chica en al cual estaba pensando en aquellos momentos se acercaba a él con paso rápido. Se sentó en la silla de al frente sin quitar su hermosa mirada miel de la grisácea de él.

- Malfoy – dijo ella.

- Granger – dijo él.

Aquella siempre era su forma de saludo, decir sus apellidos de forma impasible y mirarse directamente a los ojos, haciendo una batalla, siendo ambos ganadores.

- ¿Para qué me buscas? – preguntó Malfoy. Cuando ambos estaban solos, nunca había un insulto de por medio, pero en el público era como si se dijeran todas las palabras que no se decían cuando no había nadie observándolos.

- La profesora McGonagall me ha dicho nuestra primera tarea como Premios Anuales, y espero que la cumplas – respondió Hermione, diciendo lo último con gran seriedad.

- ¿Por quién me tomas, Granger? – le dijo Draco tan fríamente que Hermione se estremeció – Yo cumplo con mis deberes, por algo he sido elegido Premio Anual¿no? – la miró burlona mente, viendo cómo la chica fruncía los labios, enojada.

- Bueno, la cosa es que esta noche tenemos que patrullar hasta las doce – le dijo ella. No quería pelear con él, no hoy, no ahora.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos a las diez en el vestíbulo – se despidió él mientras trataba de leer el libro que tenía frente sus ojos sobre Pociones.

Hermione lo miró echando chispas de rabia por sus ojos mieles, y se paró yéndose con la cabeza en alto y bastante ofendida.

Draco suspiró y trató de aligerar el rápido latido de su corazón cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente.

**----**

Hermione llegó a la Sala Común y se tiró cobre el sillón blanco. Su corazón latía con rapidez por la rabia, pero también emocionado por haber estado cerca de aquel joven.

"Emocionado" – se bufó Hermione – _"Es por al rabia"_ – se trató de convencer. Abrió los ojos y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Lo mejor para distraerse era leyendo algún libro interesante que tuviera en su habitación. Llegó con rapidez al dormitorio y tomó el primer libro que encontró, que resultó ser de Pociones.

**----**

Eran las diez e punto y dos personas se acababan de encontrar en el vestíbulo. Ambas se dirigieron una mirada de odio y empezaron a patrullar en silencio, revisando cada rincón de los pisos y pasillos que les había dicho Filch. Estaban en un silencio bastante incómodo, sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer.

- Sabes Malfoy, aún espero tú explicación – dijo Hermione, de repente.

- ¿Qué explicación? – preguntó Draco, haciéndose el desentendido.

- Tú lo sabes perfectamente – respondió Hermione mirándolo fijamente y parando en medio del oscuro pasillo, sólo alumbrado por la luz de la luna.

- No, no lo sé – respondió Draco parándose frente a ella y mirándola con diversión.

- ¡Agg¡Todavía no me entra en la cabeza cómo diablos eres padre! – exclamó Hermione perdiendo la paciencia.

Draco la miró con una mueca divertida dibujada en su cara y una sonrisa de lado. Se veía realmente hermosa enojada. Sacudió su cabeza para quitar aquel pensamiento de su mente.

- ¿Y sigues con lo mismo? – preguntó con desgana.

- Es sólo que quiero una explicación – respondió Hermione - ¡Es irracional! – exclamó nuevamente.

- A ver, Granger – dijo Draco tranquilamente - ¿Qué rayos es lo que no entiendes y encuentras irracional?

Hermione lo miró y le dieron unas ganas enormes de golpearlo.

- ¡Dios, Malfoy¡El que seas papá! – exclamó fuera de sus estribos.

Draco trató, de verdad que trató por todos los medios, pero no pudo aguantarlo y empezó a reír. Las carcajadas resonaban y hacían eco en las paredes del pasillo. Hermione lo miraba, sin poder creer que él se estuviera riendo¡de ella!

- ¡Ya para, Malfoy! – exclamó, enojada.

- Lo… lo siento – dijo él entrecortadamente. Se volvió hacia ella y la miró, sonriente -, no lo pude evitar.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Eres un inmaduro y para más encima padre. ¡El niño será un bueno para nada!

Draco la miró borrando su sonrisa de inmediato y dejando a la vista su seria y fría mirada.

- No creo que sea un bueno para nada, Granger – se acercó a ella -. No saques conclusiones antes de saber la verdad – pasó de ella y siguió su camino -. Buenas noches, Granger.

Hermione lo miró, sorprendida. 'No _saques conclusiones antes de saber la verdad'_. Aquella frase resonó en su mente. _"Quizás… quizás no es su verdadero hijo"_ – pensó vacilantemente. Siguió su camino tras Malfoy, él ya llevando varios pasos por encima de ella – _"Quizás él tenga razón y saqué conclusiones erróneas"_.

Ambos llegaron a la Sala Común y, sin mirarse, entraron en sus respectivos dormitorios.

----

La última semana pasó con rapidez, siendo distinta para ambos Premios Anuales. Ya no había miradas acusadoras de parte de Hermione y ahora sólo se ignoraban. Ni siquiera Draco insultaba al trío, ya que estaba bastante agotado por todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer. Cuidar a un niño de cuatro años era agotador.

El veintinueve se septiembre casi sale de la Sala Común y al día siguiente casi lo ve Hermione. Ya casi le estaban dando dos ataques del corazón¡y en sólo un mes! No quería ni pensar lo que le esperaba en el resto del año.

- Hans, por favor, compórtate y no salgas de aquí – le dijo Draco aquel treinta luego de alcanzar a arrancar con el niño hacia el su dormitorio -, sólo puedes o estar en tú pieza, o en la mía, pero no puedes salir hacia la Sala¿si?

- Es que me _abuddo_ – dijo el niño con la mirada gacha.

- Hans – Draco se sentó en la cama del niño y lo sentó en sus piernas -, entiendo el que te aburras, pero tienes que entender que no estamos solos acá, y que si la persona te ve se podría armar un gran problema¿me entiendes?

_- Shi_ – respondió él -. Papi – lo llamó luego de unos segundos en silencio.

- Dime – dijo Draco.

- Hoy… ¿puedo _dodmid_ contigo? – preguntó avergonzado – Es que… he tenido pesadillas, y me da miedo – se acurrucó en los protectores brazos de su joven padre adoptivo.

- Claro, no hay problema – respondió Draco -, pero… ¿qué tipo de pesadillas? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- La noche en la cual _mudió_ mi mami – susurró el niño con la voz quebrada.

Draco suspiró. Miró la hora y vio que eran las diez. Se levantó y sacó el pijama del niño. Ambos se dirigieron al dormitorio del Slytherin, ya que la cama era más grande. El joven cambió primero a Hans y luego se cambió él. Ambo se acostaron y Hans se acurrucó al lado de Draco. Él lo abrazó y ambos se quedaron dormidos de inmediato.

Claro, aquel mes había sido 'tranquilo', pero ninguno sabía que la guerra estaba recién empezando, y que aquello les iba a dar muchos problemas, muchos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Fin de estecap!

¿Y bien¿Qué les pareció? Espero que bueno... les aseguro que el siguiente va a ser bastante interesante, ya que este, para mi gusto, no fue taaan entretenido, pero también se necesita ara la historia...

Si quieren, claro, me dejan algún review, que me alegran bastante¿saben?

¡Gracias por usar parte de su tiempo en leer mi fic! Tanto si les gusta o no, jeje...

¡Cuidense!

¡Hasta el próximo cap!


	5. Descubiertos

¡Hola a Todos!

¿cómo están? Espero que bien...

¡Ahora sí que actualicé rápido¿No? Terminé el quinto capítulo y lo subí de inmediato... ¡De hecho estoy a punto de irme al colegio!

Muchas gracia spor sus reviews, en serio, y espero que disfruten este cap...

¡Gracias!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 5**

Descubiertos

El silencio era tenso e incómodo. Cada uno trataba de hacer sus deberes, pero les era imposible concentrarse, y lo peor era que no entendían por qué. ¿Qué tanto importaba que su compañero estuviera en la otra mesa haciendo los deberes? Según ellos, nada, pero sus corazones decían que mucho.

Hermione suspiró, resignada, sabiendo que no se iba a poder concentrar mientras estuviera en la misma habitación que Malfoy, así que tomó sus cosas y se puso de pie, sintiendo el mismo ruido que ella había hecho en la mesa de al frente. Miró hacia Malfoy y vio que él también había tomado sus cosas y se había puesto de pie. Ambos se miraron, en silencio, sin saber qué decir, viéndose, quizás, descubiertos.

Hermione bajó la mirada, avergonzada, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia su dormitorio sin volver a mirar a Malfoy, pero sí sintiendo su intensa mirada plateada en su espalda.

Draco suspiró. ¿Qué le pasaba con Granger? No lo sabía, y creía que lo mejor era no saberlo. Se dirigió a paso calmado a su habitación y, al llegar, se encontró con Hans jugando en su pequeño juego para preparar pociones con ingrediente demasiado falsos, como pedazos de zanahoria o simplemente agua. Draco sonrió imperceptiblemente. Se veía demasiado tierno tratando de hacer sus pociones. En aquel momento tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba la botellita que tenía en su mano derecha y el pequeño caldero hirviendo alternamente. Echó el contenido de la botellita en el caldero y éste se transformó en un líquido color púrpura. Hans frunció más el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, enojado.

- Vamos, Hans, no te enojes que no siempre se logra lo que uno quiere, hay veces que lo tienes que repetir hasta que te salga – dijo Draco mientras se acercaba a él y dejaba los libros, pergaminos, la pluma y el tintero encima del escritorio. Se arrodilló al lado del pequeño.

- Es que yo quería que me saliera – murmuró él y Draco rió.

- Para la otra te saldrá¿no? – dijo con una ligera sonrisa mientras se sentaba frente el escritorio y empezaba a hacer sus deberes.

Luego de media hora, en la cual Hans intentó hacer la 'poción' tres veces y nunca le resultó, éste se acercó a Draco y miró con curiosidad y extrañado como Draco escribía en el pergamino y miraba de vez en cuando un libro que estaba abierto a un lado de él.

- ¿Qué haces, papi? – preguntó Hans curiosamente con su voz aguda.

- Eh… mis deberes – respondió Draco distraídamente.

- ¿Y son muchos? – preguntó Hans, nuevamente.

- Algo – volvió a responder Draco con el mismo tono y sin dejar de escribir.

- Ah… - Hans se quedó en silencio, debatiéndose en si hacía la pregunta o si no la hacía - ¿Te molesto mucho si te hablo?

Draco despegó la mirada del pergamino y miró a Hans.

- No es que me molestes, me distraes.

Hans asintió y se sentó tras su juego de pociones y empezó a tratar de hacer de nuevo la maldita poción.

Pasó una media hora más en silencio, hasta que Draco al fin terminó sus deberes. Él podrí tener muchas responsabilidades ahora, pero eso no evitaba que le gustara tener sus deberes hechos apenas se los mandaban, algo que compartía con Hermione Granger.

- Papi, no puedo – dijo Hans haciendo un puchero.

Draco lo miró y sonrió, enternecido. Se acercó a él, se agachó a su lado y le empezó a enseñar a hacer la 'poción'.

- ¿Ves? Te haz equivocado en revolverla. Era hacia el lado contrario de las agujas del reloj, y tú lo haz hecho hacia el lado de las agujas del reloj – le explicó mientras Hans asentía y lo miraba maravillado. ¡Su padre era un genio!

- ¡_Edes súped_, papá! – exclamó con alegría y lo abrazó.

Draco le devolvió el abrazo, algo sonrojado por aquel halago.

- Bueno, es hora de comer – dijo Draco a la vez que se separaba del ojiceleste.

- ¡Sí¡Comida! – exclamó el niño – Tengo mucha_hambe_ – sonrió.

- ¡No¡Mentira! – exclamó Draco con falsa sorpresa – Como si nunca tuvieras hambre – sonrió divertido.

Hans sonrió, avergonzado. Se acomodó en los brazos de Draco y suspiró. Cada vez que estaba así con su padre adoptivo se acordaba de su madre, cuando ella lo acunaba así y le daba el cariño y amor que le daba Draco desde que lo había acogido.

Extrañaba a su madre, y mucho, a veces trataba de quedarse despierto para ver si bajaba del cielo y lo visitaba, pero ella nunca aparecía, y eso lo entristecía, demasiado. Abrazó más fuerte a Draco, como si temiera que desapareciera de allí.

El adolescente lo miró, extrañado.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Hans? – le preguntó, preocupado.

- ¿Tú… tú nunca me _dejadás_,_veddad_? – preguntó el niño, temeroso.

Draco le acarició la nuca con suavidad y ternura.

- No, nunca – respondió él - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

_- Podque_…_podque_ hay veces en las que pienso que tú te _idás_ igual que mi mami – respondió Hans en voz baja.

Draco lo miró con amor. Lo abrazó con fuerzas y recargó su mejilla izquierda en la nuca de Hans.

- No lo haré, Hans, no te preocupes.

- Papi – susurró el. Draco le acarició la espalda, así diciéndole que continuara -, te… te _quiedo_… mucho – le susurró avergonzado.

Draco lo miró, sorprendido, y luego lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza pero también con suavidad.

- Yo también te quiero mucho, Hans – le susurró con cariño. Era la primera vez que ambos lo decían en voz alta.

Se quedaron unos minutos así, abrazados y en silencio, hasta el sonar de las tripas de Hans le advirtió a Draco que el niño tenía hambre.

- Lo siento – susurró el pequeño, entre divertido y avergonzado.

- No importa – dijo Draco mientras de ponía de pie -. Quédate sentado acá mientras voy a buscar tu comida¿si? – el pequeño asintió. Draco se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación, pero antes de salir, se volvió hacia Hans y le volvió a advertir: -. No te muevas de aquí – y salió rumbo las cocinas para pedirle a los elfos que trajeran la comida de Hans a la habitación. Aquel día no estaba el elfo encargado (Dumbledore y sus estúpidas ideas de darle días libres a esas criaturas. Maldita Granger por metérselas en la cabeza – pensó Draco), ya que estaba en su día libre, y a él no le quedaba otra que ir a las cocinas a pedir la comida, o sino Hans se moriría de hambre.

Los pasillos estaban silenciosos para ser las seis de la tarde un día domingo. Aunque era entendible, ya que empezaba a hacer frío y se acercaba el invierno, que en Hogwarts eran bastante helados. Pero le había traído bastante ropa abrigadora a Hans.

Llegó a las cocinas y pidió a un elfo que le mandara una bandeja con comida para un niño de cuatro años. El elfo aceptó encantado y Draco volvió a la Torre de los Premios Anuales y, al llegar a su habitación, vio que la bandeja ya estaba allí y que Hans ya se estaba encargando de vaciarla.

- ¡Esto está exquisito! – exclamó el niño con la boca llena de puré con pollo.

- No se habla con la boca llena, Hans, es de mala educación – lo reprendió suavemente Draco, y el niño cerró la boca de inmediato, masticando con fervor.

- ¿Qué harás ahora, papi? – preguntó Hans aún comiendo, pero sin hablar con la boca llena.

- No lo sé – respondió Draco estirado en su cama y con el brazo derecho cobre sus ojos. Su respiración estaba calmada y sus ojos cerrados.

- ¿Estás cansado? – preguntó el niño.

- Mm… sí, igual – respondió Draco con la voz _bastante_ cansada y adormilada, y por lo visto Hans se había dado cuenta, porque no le habló más hasta que terminó toda su comida.

- ¿Papi? – lo llamó cautelosamente, pero Draco no respondió. Hans se acercó a él y se subió con suavidad a la cama, y se dio cuenta que su padre estaba durmiendo. Se acomodó a su lado, acurrucándose, y él, luego de unos minutos, también cayó dormido en los brazos de Morfeo.

----

El mes de octubre empezó a correr con rapidez, dándoles bastante cantidad de deberes a los alumnos, que, ya agotados, sólo pedían que los dejaran descansar. El pobre Draco ya no daba más. Hans ya, aquel mes, casi le dan tres ataques del corazón¡tres! De hecho, un día salió de la Torre de los Premios Anuales, y fue una suerte que fuera el mismo Draco que estaba llegando a la Sala Común en aquel momento. Le reprendió severamente su falta y lo mandó a su habitación. ¿Es que no entendía que no era bueno que lo vieran? Por lo vito, no.

Otra vez no sólo había salido durante la noche¡sino que le había hecho una broma al colegio entero! Draco nunca supo cómo, pero Hans había logrado poner algo en los asientos del Gran Comedor, logrando que todos se empezaran a rasca su trasero de forma bastante graciosa. Por suerte, Draco no llegó a sentarse, ya que, al llegar, se dio cuenta que algo raro pasaba y prefirió tomar precaución, teniendo razón al decirse que los asientos eran los que lograban aquel extraño comportamiento en los alumnos.

La otra persona que tampoco se había sentado había sido Hermione quien, antes de ir a desayunar, había ido a la biblioteca alegando que le faltaba algo para terminar de redacción de Pociones. Al llegar al lado de sus amigos, se dio cuenta de su extraño comportamiento y pensó lo mismo que Draco, así que ella, indiferente y soltando varias carcajadas al ver a sus amigos, tomó su desayuno de pie.

Aquel quince de octubre también había retado a Hans, diciéndole que, por más vistoso que había sido, pudo haber sido peligroso que lo pillaran, también diciéndole que el castillo, por las noches, no era demasiado seguro. Hans había bajado la cabeza, avergonzado, pero tratando de aguantar la risa cuando Draco le describió a algunas personas que ya no aguantaban la picazón e iban a algún lugar vació para poder rascarse sin recibir miradas sorprendidas.

Draco se había dado cuenta de ello y suspiró, resignado, y se sentó en la cama. Algo había en ese chico que era un travieso. ¿De dónde había sacado ese espíritu? No iba a negar que se rió demasiado viendo a los alumnos, pero casi el da un cuarto ataque al enterarse que había sido Hans quien había hecho aquello y que el niño había salido de la Torre de los Premios Anuales en la noche.

Se acercaba el día de Halloween, alegrando a Hans que le preguntaba a Draco, inocentemente, si iban a ir a pedir dulces por las casas. Draco lo miraba entre entristecido y divertido y le había respondido que no, porque en aquel lugar no habían casas donde pedir dulces. El niño se había entristecido, alegando que era divertido y que los dulces eran exquisitos.

- Pero eso no significa que no tengas dulces – le dijo Draco -. Me imagino que es bastante divertido ir a buscar dulces, pero este año no puedes.

- ¿Me puedo _disfazar_? – preguntó Hans, emocionado.

- No veo el problema de por qué no – le respondió Draco y el niño corrió alrededor de la amplia pieza del Premio Anual - ¿Y de qué te quieres disfrazar?

- No lo sé, de _vampido_, quizás, o de zombie – respondió el niño con sus ojitos brillantes de emoción y alegría.

- Te compraré el traje este fin de semana – le dijo Draco.

- ¿En_sedio_? – dijo Hans, sin creerlo.

- Sí, ya que hay salida a Hosmeade, aparte que Dumbledore dijo que había que hacer un baile de disfraces, me tengo que comprar uno – le respondió Draco.

- ¡Yupi! – exclamó el niño - ¿Y no puedo ir contigo? – preguntó.

Draco lo miró. Sabía que el niño necesitaba Salir y tomar aire, pero era demasiado arriesgado que fuera a Hosmeade.

- No, Hans, no puedes ir – le dijo con suavidad y el niño borró sus sonrisa, y sus ojos dejaron de brillar con alegría y emoción para brillar con tristeza.

_- Pedo_, papi – dijo el niño -, yo me _abuddo_ aquí, _quiedo salid_.

- Ya lo sé, Hans – le dijo Draco dulcemente -, pero tienes que entender que es demasiado peligroso, lo mejor sería que te quedaras aquí jugando.

El niño suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, apenado.

**----**

El treinta y uno de octubre llegó al fin, para emoción de la gran mayoría de los alumnos del colegio, ya que iba a haber fiesta desde los alumnos de cuarto año para arriba en el Gran Comedor, mientras que para los más pequeños, en otra sala, iba a haber diversión ideal para sus edades. Todos estaban bastante emocionados, excepto los Premios Anuales, que tenían que ir juntos por obligación, aunque, en el fondo, ambos deseaban ir con su compañero, pero el orgullo no les permitía aceptarlo.

Hans se había puesto si disfraz a pesar que no iba a mostrárselo a nadie, pero el estar disfrazado le hacía recordar, borrosamente, cuando su madre lo disfrazaba e iba a buscar dulces con ella. Su cama negra y por dentro roja le daba un aire elegante. Los pantalones negros, la chaqueta negra, la camisa blanca y el corbatín negro le daban un aire adorable, pero aquel aire tan tierno se iba al ver su cara, que Draco, con un simple hechizo (él era hombre y no sabía maquillar), le había pintado la cara de un color piel bastante más pálido, casi blanco, los labios rojos y le había puesto, mágicamente, unos dientes de vampiros falsos, haciéndole algunas gotas de sangre en el mentón y colmillos, dándole un aire terrorífico.

El adolescente también se había disfrazado de vampiro, también, luego de haberse puesto de acuerdo con su pareja. El disfraz era bastante parecido al de Hans, pero él no se iba a poner los dientes falsos, eran demasiado incómodos y te costaba hablar con ellos. Se veía bastante atractivo con el traje, y la pintura era la misma que la de Hans. Era como si ambos, padre e hijo adoptivo, se vistieran iguales para poder ir a una fiesta.

- Ya me tengo que ir – anunció Draco al ver que eran las ocho de la noche, hora a la cual había concordado encontrarse con su compañera -. Te portas bien¿si? –Hans asintió mientras sonreía, mostrando sus colmillos -. Si alguien te viera ahora, Hans, jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza que eres un niño adorable – lo último lo dijo en un tono de voz divertido, logrando que Hans riera -. Bien, volveré a las diez para acostarte¿si? – Hans asintió -, y te traeré varios dulces, pero te los comerás mañana, y de a poco – el pequeño volvió a asentir -. Nos vemos¡y no hagas travesuras! – el pequeño sonrió con falsa inocencia, como diciendo: "¿Yo¿Hacer travesuras? Papi, por favor, parece que no me conoces, nunca en mi vida haría eso" -. Estás advertido – se despidió con un gesto de la mano y salió de allí. Hans esperó unos segundos hasta que escuchó cerrarse la puerta del pasillo que daba hacia la Sala Común. Sonrió maliciosamente y corrió hacia su dormitorio.

**----**

Draco llegó a la Sala Común y Hermione ya estaba allí. Se veía hermosa. Traía puesto un vestido negro que estaba compuesto por un corsé, que le marcaba su hermosa figura, y una falda de varios velos y con figuras larga hasta el suelo. Las botas negras con no mucho tacón sobresalían levemente. Su rostro estaba pintado muy parecido al de Draco, pero también se había maquillado los ojos con negro, y la capa, igual a la de Draco, le daba un aire extrañamente elegante.

Ambos se miraron, sin saber muy bien qué decir, y sólo se dirigieron a la salida de la Torre de los Premios Anuales, sin decir palabra.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor, éste estaba abarrotado de alumnos que estaban con diferentes y, algunos, disfraces bastante ridículos.

Cuando entraron al Gran Comedor, algunos alumnos los miraron, sorprendidos, ya que ambos vestidos de lo mismo, se veían excelente juntos. De hecho, ahora varias personas se preguntaban cuando iban a ser pareja, cosa que ambos adolescentes escucharon y los miraron, incrédulos.

Se sentaron en una mesa y cenaron hasta que el profesor Dumbledore, disfrazado de, extrañamente, zombie (sorprendió a todo el mundo, incluso Snape, siempre tan frío e impasible, lo miró mostrando a todo el mundo su cara de sorpresa), sacó las mesas y dejó la pista para que todo el mundo bailara. Las sillas se fueron hacia las paredes. Ambos Premios Anuales permanecieron sentados, hasta que Draco, harto de ver a la gente bailar, se puso de pie, se posó frente Hermione y estiró su brazo elegantemente, invitando a Hermione a bailar. Ella lo miró, sorprendida, pero aceptó. Al fin y al cabo eran pareja¿no? Y, tanto si les gustaba o no, deberían bailar.

Llegaron a la pista de baile y en ese momento sonaba una música lenta. Draco tomó a Hermione por la cintura con su mano izquierda, mientras que la derecha envolvía suavemente la mano izquierda de Hermione. Se empezaron a mover al ritmo de la música, sintiendo que sus corazones latían con rapidez. Se miraron a los ojos y no pudieron evitar sonrojarse, cosa que no se notó por la pintura. Pasaron casi una hora bailando sin dejar de mirarse, distintos ritmos de música y, sorprendentemente, riendo de vez en cuando. Lo estaban pasando excelente.

- Perdón, Malfoy, pero tengo que ir al baño – dijo Hermione con una nerviosa sonrisa. Draco miró la hora en el reloj del Gran Comedor y vio que eran cinco para la diez.

- No te preocupes, que tengo que ir a buscar algo a la Torre – le dijo Draco -. ¿Nos vemos en la entrada del Gran Comedor?

- Claro – respondió Hermione, nerviosa.

Ambos salieron del Gran Comedor y se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares. Draco llevaba una gran bolsa de dulces en su mano derecha para Hans, bolsa que había llenado con todos los dulces que había en el Gran Comedor.

Al entrar, se dirigió rápidamente a su dormitorio, y vio que Hans no estaba. Vio el dormitorio del pequeño y se dio cuenta que estaba jugando con unos muñecos muggles que le habían encantado.

- Buenas, Hans – saludó Draco.

- ¡Papi! – exclamó el pequeño y corrió a abrazarlo.

- Te traje los dulces – le dijo Draco y el niño miró la bolsa con los ojos brillantes. Alargó su manito para tomarla, pero Draco la retiró, dejando la bolsa fuera de su alcance.

-Te la pasaré mañana, ahora hay que dormir.

Con un movimiento de su varita, Hans quedó sin pintura y los dientes falsos mágicos salieron de su boca. Draco le cambió la ropa por el pijama, y lo acostó, arropándolo como todas las noches.

- ¿Lo haz pasado bien en tu fiesta? – preguntó Hans, adormilado.

- Sí, bastante – le respondió Draco, pensando en Hermione.

- Ah… - el niño bostezó – Buenas noches, papi.

- Buenas noches, campeón – le dijo Draco y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

Salió silenciosamente del dormitorio y luego de la Torre, hasta que llegó a la entrada del Gran Comedor, donde ya lo esperaba Hermione. Ambos entraron al Gran Comedor y vieron, con sorpresa, que todos estaban con una sustancia verde pegajosa sobre ellos. Estallaron a carcajadas y volvieron a la pista de baile, y no salieron de allí hasta que terminó la fiesta.

**----**

Llegó el mes de noviembre con mucho frío, logrando que los alumnos salieran sólo de sus Salas Comunes para las clases y comidas.

Aquel quince de Noviembre, Draco había ido a un entrenamiento de Quidditch, siendo el capitán, y había dejado a Hans jugando.

El pequeño estaba jugando, nuevamente, con aquellos muñecos muggles, haciendo ruidos raros e imitando varios tonos de voces. Cuando un escalofrío lo recorrió. A Draco se le había olvidado dejar la chimenea prendida. Lo pensó tres veces, hasta que decidió ir a la Sala Común, donde la chimenea siempre estaba prendida. Al llegar, la calidez lo embargó por completo y sonrió. Se sentó en la plateada alfombra y siguió jugando, hasta que sintió el cuadro abrirse. Se volvió de inmediato, pensando que era Draco, pero se quedó congelado al ver a la misma chica que había visto en el Mall.

Hermione miró al niño, boquiabierta, sin creer que Malfoy fuera tan patudo como para traer a su hijo al colegio.

- Tú… tú eres el hijo de Malfoy – murmuró, y Hans sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco y que el mundo se paraba en ese preciso momento. Lo habían descubierto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Fin del cap!

¡Si, al fin Hermione h descubierto la existencia de Hans en la Torre... ¿qué pasará? Tendrán que esperar el siguiente cap que ya viene en camino...

¡Gracias por leer! Y si quieren, claro me mandan algún review...

¡Hasta el próximo cap!


	6. La Llamada

Bueno... subí este cap de nuevo porque no sé cómo pero se borró, así a las personas que estaban leyendo al historia y noe ncontraron este cap, lo siento mucho, de veras, pero no sé cómo se borró...

Mil disculpas y espero que lo disfruten... 

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

La Llamada

El pequeño la miró, sin saber qué decir. Tragó saliva sonoramente. Su padre lo iba a castigar. Oh, sí, ya sabía que lo iba a castigar.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó la adolescente dulcemente mientras se acuclillaba frente Hans.

- H… Hans – respondió el niño entrecortadamente.

- ¿Hans cuánto? – volvió a preguntar Hermione.

- Hans Felton – respondió el niño.

"_¿Felton?"_ – Se preguntó Hermione – _"Debería ser Malfoy"_ – lo miró extrañada. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el retrato se abrió y dio paso a un aseado Draco Malfoy, quien se congeló al ver la escena que se presentaba frente a sus ojos. Se acercó rápidamente a Hans y lo separó de Hermione. Ambos adolescentes se miraron fijamente, ella ya de pie, y en silencio. Draco se arrodilló frente al niño y vio que él estaba llorando.

- Vamos, Hans, que no ha pasado nada – le dijo mientras le quitaba las lágrimas con ternura.

- Me… me _pilladon_ – susurró Hans entrecortadamente.

- No importa – le dijo Draco suavemente -. De verdad, Hans, no importa. Ahora ve a tu habitación, ¿si? – el pequeño asintió y se fue corriendo hacia su dormitorio.

Hermione miró la escena sorprendida. Nunca se imaginó que Draco podía ser así de cariñoso y amable. Era una faceta que no conocía.

Draco se puso de pie lentamente y enfrentó la mirada de Hermione.

- Él no es tu hijo, ¿verdad? – le dijo Hermione – Su apellido es Felton.

Draco la miró en silencio, sin responder. No entendía por qué Granger se preocupaba e interesaba tanto el que aquel niño fuera su hijo sí o no.

- No – le respondió -, no es mí hijo, es un niño que me han dejado a cargo. Lo he adoptado.

Hermione lo miró boquiabierta.

- ¿Haz adoptado a un niño con sólo diecisiete años? – preguntó incrédula.

- ME lo HAN dejado a cargo – le recalcó Draco -, yo acepté. No iba a dejar que se lo llevaran a un orfanato, ¿no?

- No… claro… - aceptó Hermione – Con razón te ves tan agotado – comentó.

- ¿De verdad me veo muy agotado? – preguntó ceñudo.

- Sí. Criar a un niño es bastante difícil, Malfoy – le dijo Hermione - ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda?

Draco la miró incrédulo. ¿Pedirle ayuda, a ella? ¡Pero si se odiaban! ¿O no? ¿O el odio ya había quedado atrás dando paso a… a qué? Estaba confundido, y bastante. ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora? La escudriñó con sus ojos grises, pero se dio cuenta que ella hablaba con total sinceridad.

- Granger, por favor – bufó él - ¿Tú? ¿Ayudarme? – suspiró – He estado bien todo este tiempo, muchas gracias.

Hermione lo miró y suspiró con resignación. 

- Podrías dejar tu orgullo de lado y aceptar que necesitas ayuda, Malfoy – lo miró con seriedad.

- No la necesito – le dijo él con frialdad.

Hermione lo escrutó con sus ojos mieles, notando el cansancio del adolescente con tanto trabajo de cuidar a un niño.

- Malfoy, por favor, acepta que necesitas ayuda, te juro que no le diré a nadie – le dijo Hermione con voz impaciente.

Draco la miró desconfiadamente. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que ella hablaba con toda sinceridad. Suspiró, resignado.

- De acuerdo – aceptó -. Sí, necesitaba ayuda, pero nadie tenía que saber que Hans está aquí, ¿entiendes?

- Claro que lo entiendo – le dijo Hermione -, pero, a pesar que no somos amigos, sino todo lo contrario, yo te pude haber ayudado.

Draco la miró, sorprendido. ¿Por qué lo ayudaba? No lo entendía, ella lo debería odiar por todo lo que él le había dicho desde que habían entrado al colegio, aunque no podía evitar sentirse agradecimiento hacia ella.

- Bueno – la miró con una pequeña sonrisa de lado -, puedes empezar desde hoy, ¿no? Ya que has descubierto mi secreto.

Hermione lo miró, sorprendida. Nunca hubiese esperado que Malfoy le dijera que sí tan rápido. Lo escrutó con sus ojos mieles, pero se dio cuenta que era totalmente sincero. Le dio una sonrisa.

- Con gusto lo haré – le dijo amablemente.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, perdidos en los ojos del otro, sin entender la reacción de su cuerpo, las sensaciones nuevas que estaban experimentando. Sin entender cómo, se fueron acercando lentamente hasta estar a sólo unos centímetros de distancia. Sus bocas se estaban acercando con lentitud, cuando un grito los hizo volver en sí.

- Hans – susurró Draco y corrió a la velocidad de la luz hasta llegar al dormitorio del niño que se agarraba la mano derecha mientras sollozaba - ¿Qué pasó, Hans? – le preguntó al llegar. Se acuclilló a su lado y le tomó la mano. Tenía un profundo corte en la palma.

- Yo… yo sólo estaba jugando – respondió el pequeño entre sollozos – y… y sin _queded_ me _enteddé_ éso – apuntó un pedazo de vidrio.

- ¿De dónde sacaste éso? – preguntó Draco, preocupado.

- Sin_queded_ lo _dompí_ – respondió en voz baja, sin dejar los sollozos.

- Ya, Hans, tranquilo – le dijo Draco dulcemente a la vez que lo tomaba en brazos. El niño se acurrucó en su pecho y lloró con más fuerza. Le dolía la mano. 

Draco se dirigió al baño y sentó a Hans en la taza a pesar que el niño se rehusaba. Se dirigió a un mueble y tomó algunas cosas para curarlo. Siendo un niño, y conociéndolos, sabía que tenía que tener aquellas cosas, ya que siempre se hacían heridas. Tomó un algodón, le untó alcohol (Ya saben, el que se usa para poder desinfectar las heridas) y se acercó al niño.

- Ten más cuidado, Hans – le dijo mientras pasaba con suavidad el algodón por la herida -, me diste un susto de muerte – el pequeño soltó un pequeño quejido mientras que trataba de retirar la mano -. Lo siento, sé que arde – le dijo Draco. Luego de unos segundos acabó. Sacó otro pedazo de algodón y le echó povidona, el cual lo pasó con suavidad sobre la herida, y luego le puso un parche -. Listo – le dio una dulce sonrisa y Hans se abrazó a él.

- Siento… siento _habedte__peocupado_, papi – susurró mientras unas traviesas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

- Oh, no te preocupes – dijo Draco. Lo volvió a tomar en brazos y se dirigió al dormitorio -. Te tengo una buena noticia, Hans – el pequeño lo miró refregándose los ojos con sus pequeñas manitos, quitando rastro de lágrimas, pero aún así estaban enrojecidos -, puedes salir de aquí hasta estar solamente en la Sala Común, pero fuera de ella no.

El pequeño sonrió con alegría.

- ¡Sí! – exclamó y lo abrazó - ¿Y eso _pod_ qué? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Porque, ya que te mostraste a la otra ocupante, ya no hay nada que ocultar – le respondió Draco y Hans bajó la mirada, avergonzado y arrepentido.

- Lo siento, papi – susurró.

- No pasa nada, Hans, ya te lo dije – le dijo dulcemente Draco -. Al fin y al cabo fue algo positivo para ti. Puedes salir de tu pieza y la mía.

El pequeño le sonrió y se abrazó a él. Draco miró hacia la entrada de la habitación y vio que Hermione observaba algo apartada, tímidamente. Al verse descubierta un rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Le dio una tímida sonrisa.

- Ven, Hans, te quiero presentar a alguien – le dijo Draco e hizo un gesto para que Hermione se acercaba. Ella entró con timidez a la habitación. El pequeño la miró con interés pero se abrazó más a Draco, escondiendo gran parte de su rostro en el pecho del adolescente - ¿Desde cuando tan tímido, Hans? – le preguntó divertido Draco. Le dejó en el suelo y Hans se abrazó a su pierna. Draco suspiró -. Bueno, ella es Hermione Granger y es la única que sabe de tu estancia aquí – le dijo y el niño la miró.

Hermione se acuclilló a lado de Draco y le sonrió a Hans dulcemente. Era un niño bastante lindo, y se notaba a simple vista que quería a Draco. Lo idolatraba y admiraba, y también se notaba que Draco lo quería a él.

- Hola, Hans – lo saludó.

El niño la miró con curiosidad, y luego le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

- Hola – murmuró y se apegó más a Draco, quien rió divertido.

- Bien, ahora quiero que vayas a buscar las cosas que dejaste en la Sala Común y que las guardes donde estaban, ¿si? – el pequeño asintió y se fue rápidamente hacia el lugar antes mencionado para ir a buscar las cosas y guardarlas.

- Bueno, Granger, creo que está de más decir que, ahora que has accedido a ayudarme, tienes que cuidar de Hans bastante bien – la miró con seriedad -. El niño lo es todo para mí.

- ¿Por quién me tomas? – preguntó Hermione indignada. ¿Acaso creía que ella era de las que hacía las cosas a la ligera? Cuánto se notaba que no la conocía.

- Sólo es una advertencia, Granger – dijo Draco y fue tras Hans, seguido por Hermione.

Ambos llegaron a la Sala Común y vieron como Hans se iba hacia el dormitorio a dejar las cosas. Se sentaron frente la chimenea, en el mismo sillón, y se quedaron en silencio, mirando distraídamente la chimenea, hasta que escucharon unos apresurados pasos. Se volvieron y vieron que Hans volvía a la Sala y la miraba con curiosidad.

- ¡Papi! – Exclamó emocionado - ¿Me lees uno de los cuentos de allí? – preguntó apuntando hacia las estanterías repletas de libros.

- Lo siento, pero no son cuentos, Hans – dijo Draco.

- Oh… - bajó la mirada, apenado.

- Pero, ¿sabes? Yo tengo un libro de cuentos, si quieres te lo puedo leer – le dijo Hermione sonriendo amablemente.

- De_acueddo_ – dijo Hans tímida y alegremente.

Hermione se puso de pie para ir a buscar el libro, mientras que Hans se paseaba por la Sala y la miraba con gran curiosidad, preguntándole algunas cosas a Draco, recibiendo respuesta inmediata. Luego de unos minutos, Hermione volvió con un pequeño libro que se titulaba _Pinocho_.

- Ven, Hans – lo llamó Draco y el niño se acercó a Draco. El joven lo tomó en brazos y lo sentó en sus piernas -. Ahora vamos a guardar silencio para escuchar la historia, ¿si? – el niño asintió y ambos escucharon la historia que estaba leyendo Hermione, hasta que, en la mitad del cuento, Hans estaba profundamente dormido sobre el pecho de Draco, agarrando con sus pequeños puños la camisa blanca de él. Draco lo tenía rodeado con sus brazos -. Habría sido bastante raro que hubiese escuchado la historia completa, ¿sabes? – le comentó a Hermione con una ligera sonrisa. Hermione sólo le sonrió -. Voy a acostar a Hans – se puso de pie, con Hans en sus brazos profundamente dormido, y se dirigió hacia el pasillo que daba a ambos dormitorios, pero fue detenido por una suave mano que le había agarrado el brazo. Se volteó y se encontró con Hermione.

- Quisiera hablar contigo, Malfoy, ¿podría ser? – preguntó y el adolescente asintió, algo confundido y extrañado. Dio media vuelta y desapareció por la puerta que tenía la serpiente estampada. Hermione suspiró y se fue a su dormitorio para ponerse su pijama.

Luego de diez minutos, ambos se encontraron en la Sala y se sentaron donde habían estado momentos antes. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que Draco decidió hablar.

- ¿De qué me querías hablar, Granger? – preguntó con curiosidad, aunque sin demostrarla. Él, al fin y al cabo, seguiría siendo el frío e indiferente Draco Malfoy.

- Bueno… la verdad es que… - la castaña miró al rubio a los ojos de forma algo tímida – Yo quería saber si… si… tú… tú…

- ¿Yo qué? – preguntó Draco impaciente.

- No es que yo… o sea… sí lo pienso, la verdad, tu comportamiento dice que sí, pero tu actitud de ahora… - rehuyó de su mirada - ¿Tú eres un Mortífago? – le preguntó rápidamente.

Draco la quedó mirando con el rostro impasible, pero por dentro estaba entre sorprendido, rabioso y… ¿decepcionado? Puede, ya que él sabía que muchos creían ello, pero no sabía por qué, pero el que ella le preguntara y lo creyera le dolió, más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

- ¿Por qué lo quieres saber? – le preguntó con frialdad y sin mirarla.

- Es sólo que… bueno… de verdad que yo no les he creído mucho, o sea… me niego a creer que lo que dicen en el colegio, lo que dicen Harry y Ron es verdad – buscó su mirada y la encontró -, me niego a creer que lo eres, y sé que la única forma de saberlo es preguntándotelo, para así no estar mortificándome más y seguir escuchando como dicen que eres un Mortífago si siquiera haberte preguntado nada.

Draco la miró atentamente, perdido en sus ojos mieles. Ella no quería creerlo, y eso le hizo ver que quizás, sólo quizás, ella sí creía que él no era malo, sino que estuvo obligado a actuar así. Se levantó la manga de la camisa, ya que aún no se ponía su pijama, y, bajo la mirada expectante y nerviosa de Hermione, le mostró el brazo sin ninguna marca ni tatuaje. Hermione suspiró aliviada.

- Claro que ellos la ocultan con un hechizo – le dijo Draco y Hermione lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos -, pero yo no la tengo – le aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Yo lo sabía – susurró para sí.

- ¿Por qué el afán de saberlo? – preguntó curioso.

- No… no lo sé – le respondió ella con una tímida sonrisa -, no… no me gustaba que hablaran de ti sin saberlo, y no quería que fuera verdad porque yo creo que tú eres bueno en el fono, y no me equivoqué – le dio una sonrisa más confiada -. Bueno, es tarde y hay que ir a dormir. Buenas noches – y se fue rápidamente hacia su dormitorio, dejando a un sorprendido Draco sentado en el cómodo sillón de cuero color crema frente la grande chimenea prendida.

El joven Malfoy se quedó unos segundos mirando la puerta de la leona, hasta que se puso de pie y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Al estar acostado, pensó en lo que había pasado aquella noche y se sorprendió de sobremanera de lo que hubiese pasado si Hans no hubiese gritado. ¡Dios! ¿En qué estaba pensando? Pero… no podía evitar pensar que era realmente hermosa y que sus labios algo carnosos y rojos lo llamaban a gritos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza._"Racionaliza, Draco" _– se dijo. Dio media vuelta en la cama y se quedó dormido.

**----**

Se sonrojó de sobremanera al pensar aquello. Casi se besaban, y a ella no le importaba, es más, estaba decepcionada porque no había pasado. _"No pienses en ello, Hermione"_ – se dijo – _"Ron y Harry se enojarían contigo porque estás pensando en tu enemigo como algo más que eso, sino como… como un chico, un chico que te gusta"_ – negó con la cabeza y, con esos pensamientos, se quedó dormida.

**----**

_Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en un lugar oscuro, sólo alumbrado lúgubremente por unas antorchas con fuego verde. Miró confundido, ¿dónde estaba? Sin saber por qué, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, un escalofrío de miedo, de terror._

_- Joven Malfoy – dijo una voz atrás de él. Se volteó lentamente y vio, sentado tranquilamente, a Lord Voldemort. Dio un paso hacia atrás, temeroso -. No se preocupe, que no le voy a hacer nada – rió fríamente, mostrando una sonrisa horriblemente maliciosa en su rostro de serpiente -. Lo he llamado para decirle que estoy listo para recibirlo entre mis filas – Draco abrió los ojos -, será cuando termine el curso. Lo esperaré, porque vendrá ¿no? – en aquella pregunta-afirmación había una amenazada escondida, una amenaza que Draco descubrió y tembló de terror - ¿Malfoy?_

_- No… - susurró Draco, mirando el suelo._

_- ¿No qué? – preguntó amenazadoramente Voldemort._

_Draco levantó la mirada y la clavó en los ojos rojos de Voldemort, desafiante. Si había algo que había aprendido desde que tenía a Hans a su cargo, era que había que pelear por lo que uno quería, y proteger a tus seres queridos._

_- No voy a unirme a ti – le respondió -, nunca en mi vida estaría al lado ni trabajando con alguien como tú._

_Voldemort lo miró, impasible, hasta que se puso de pie lentamente y se acercó con paso lento y amenazante hacia Draco, quien, a pesar de estar muerto de miedo, no se movió de donde estaba._

_- ¿Seguro? – susurró Voldemort._

_- S… sí – respondió Draco._

_Voldemort lo miró unos segundos, hasta que, con una rapidez increíble, sacó su varita y le lanzó una maldición a Draco, quien cayó al suelo y se retorció de dolor mientras, sin poder evitarlo, los gritos escapaban de su boca. _

_- ¿Está completamente seguro, Malfoy? – volvió a preguntar Voldemort con voz sorprendentemente fría._

_- S… sí – respondió Draco entrecortadamente._

_- Verás que ésto no es un sueño – le susurró en el oído y le agarró la muñeca izquierda mientras la apretaba con fuerza, haciendo que Draco gritara más fuerte aún, sintiendo un dolor insoportable, mientras que en el lugar donde Voldemort tenía sus pálidos, largos y delgados dedos, se iba poniendo de color negro._

"_No es un sueño__"_

**----**

Hermione se despertó de un salto al escuchar unos gritos provenientes de la habitación de Malfoy, más el llanto de un niño que, entre sollozos, decía:_"¡Papi! Qué pasa?! ¡__Depieta__!"_. Se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia el dormitorio de su compañero de Torre, entrando de un sonoro golpe. Al ver lo que pasaba, quedó paralizada. Draco se retorcía de dolor, mientras gritaba, y ella podía ver como su muñeca se volvía negra. Se acercó rápidamente y lo empezó a zarandear con fuerza para que despertara.

- ¡Malfoy! ¡Despierta! – exclamaba angustiada. Miró alrededor y vio a Hans en la puerta, llorando mientras gritaba para que su padre despertara, mirándolo con angustia y miedo a la vez en sus ojitos celestes. Volvió a mirar a Malfoy y vio que éste abría los ojos de golpe, pero se sobresaltó al ver en ellos un color rojizo que desapareció rápidamente, dejando a la vista los grises ojos del chico, que mostraban una clara expresión de terror – Malfoy – susurró.

Draco miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que a su lado estaba Hermione, y que en la puerta estaba Hans con lágrimas en los ojos y mejillas. Se intentó mover, pero se dio cuenta que le dolía todo el cuerpo, un dolor insoportable, miró su muñeca y se puso pálido. La tenía negra. _"No es un sueño"_. Se estremeció de terror. Voldemort lo quería en sus filas y, conociéndolo, no iba a parar hasta que él estuviera allí.

- ¡Papi! – exclamó Hans y corrió hacia él, subiéndose en la cama con algo de dificultad. Se abalanzó sobre Draco, haciendo que soltara un quejido de dolor, pero el niño pareció no darse cuenta, ya que se abrazaba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello – Me… me asusté, estabas _gitando_, ¿_tas_ bien? – lo miró a los ojos y Draco, disimulando su dolor y el miedo, le sonrió con amor y asintió.

- Sí, Hans, no te preocupes, es sólo que tuve un mal sueño – sintió la mirada penetrante de Hermione y sólo la evitó. No quería que supiera que tenía miedo, mucho miedo -. Te iré a dejar a tu cama, ¿si?

El pequeño negó, aferrándose más a Draco, sin saber que aquello le causó mucho dolor a su joven y adoptivo padre, pero el rubio lo disimuló sonriendo forzadamente. 

- Bien, pero duérmete – le dijo mientras le acariciaba los cabellos.

- ¿Me_pometes_ que cuando _depiete_ vas a _tad_ aquí? – preguntó Hans algo adormilado ya, aunque refregándose los ojos para quitar cualquier rastro de lágrimas.

- Sí, lo prometo – le dijo mientras pasaba su pulgar por las pequeñas mejillas del pequeño, secándoselas.

Hans se acomodó y a los poco minutos estaba profundamente dormido.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Hermione, preocupada, mirando de reojo la muñeca del joven. Aquello no le daba buena espina.

- Sí, no te preocupes – le respondió Draco.

- Te duele el cuerpo, Malfoy, mucho – afirmó Hermione. Se levantó -. Tengo una poción para el dolor del cuerpo, te la daré, pero antes, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que soñaste, más bien lo que viviste – y, sin esperar respuesta del Slytherin, salió del dormitorio.

Draco quedó mirando la puerta, pensativo, hasta que al cabo de unos minutos volvió Hermione con una poción color verde musgo. Se la pasó y él se la tomó de un trago, dándole las gracias, sintiendo como el dolor disminuía.

Hermione se acomodó a los pies de la cama y lo miró, esperando que empezase a contar, hasta que Draco, vencido, le contó todo lo que había soñado, más bien vivido.

* * *

Bueno... espero que les haya gustado... y lo siento de nuevo... no sé qué pasó...

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Nos vemos!


	7. Aviso 1

¡Hola!

Espero que estén muy bien...

¡Sí! Esta vez actualicé rápido. Es que me isnpiré, jeje, así que aquí está el séptimo cap.

Y lo más importante es... ¡Agradecer los reviews! En serio, mil gracias, me alegran mucho sus comentarios... n.n

¡Enjoy it!

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Aviso 1

Hermione miró a Draco, preocupada, y su mirada se dirigió hacia la muñeca del chico que estaba negra. Frunció el entrecejo. Aquello no le gustaba para nada.

- Quizás deberías hablar con Dumbledore – le sugirió Hermione.

- No – se negó Draco bruscamente-. Ésto es algo que tengo que hacer solo – dijo como respuesta a la mirada entre sorprendida y preocupada de Hermione -, al fin y al cabo es la mejor forma de enfrentarme a lo que me he negado a ser toda mi vida – sonrió tristemente mientras le acariciaba los cabellos entre castaños y pelirrojos al niño que dormía en sus brazos con ternura -. Creo que deberías ir a dormir, Granger – le sugirió.

- Pero… tú estarás bien¿verdad? – lo miró dudosamente.

- Sí, no te preocupes – le dijo él.

- Cualquier cosa… me avisas – le hizo saber Hermione mientras se paraba de la cama y se dirigía a la puerta, sin darse cuenta que Draco, a pesar que intentó evitarlo, la miraba embobadamente, viendo como aquel pijama, a pesar de ser completamente simple y normal, sólo un pantalón pescador color celeste con unas estrellas dibujadas en el muslo derecho, negras, más la polera de mangas cortas, celeste también, con las mismas estrellas, pero más grandes, en toda la polera en la parte frontal. Se veía bien, y el pijama le dejaba claro que era una chica con un bonito cuerpo. Tragó saliva, no podía evitar pensar que era hermosa, y que era una gran persona. Sintió que se sonrojaba al sentir la penetrable mirada de ella en él. Tomó aire, disimuladamente, mientras desviaba la mirada -. Está de más decir que, cualquier cosa que me quieras decir, estaré allí para escucharte – le dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

Draco la miró, sorprendido, y sólo le sonrió de vuelta, haciendo que Hermione de sonrojara profundamente. Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, pero la voz de Draco la detuvo.

- Está de más decir que ésto no se lo puedes contar a nadie – le dijo, usando las mismas palabras que ella había usado antes.

Hermione se volteó y lo miró. Se veía bastante tierno con el pequeño en sus brazos, rodeándolo con sus brazos firme pero suavemente, como queriéndolo proteger de un monstruo inexistente, queriéndolo proteger de todo.

- Está de más decir eso – le dijo Hermione -. Buenas noches, Malfoy – se despidió.

- Buenas noches. Granger – se despidió Draco, viéndola desaparecer por la puerta. Apenas se cerró tras la chica, soltó un suspiro y trató de calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Hermione, apenas cerró la puerta, se recargó en ella, soltando un suspiro. Miró aquella cosa de madera blanca con una manilla. Ya extrañab al chico. _"Es increíble"_ – se dijo mientras iba a su habitación – _"Ni siquiera hablamos tanto y lo echo de menos¡se podría decir que no lo conozco!"_ – movió la cabeza negativamente, se dirigió a su dormitorio y se acostó, durmiéndose luego de unos quince minutos.

**----**

Al día siguiente, Hans despertó mientras se encogía entre las mantas. Abrió apenas los ojos y se dio cuenta que Draco no estaba. Se incorporó de un salto y miró a su alrededor. No estaba. Se puso en cuatro patas en la cama y se dirigió al borde.

- ¿Papá? – Preguntó sin recibir respuesta alguna - ¿Papi? – su voz sonó quebrada. Se iba a bajar de la cama, cuando escuchó que una puerta se abría. Por ésta salió un Draco Malfoy ya bañado y sólo con los pantalones de colegio puestos, mientras que se ponía una venda rodeando la muñeca y también su palma, pasando entre los dedos índice y pulgar - ¡Papi! – Hans bajó rápidamente de la cama, cayéndose al suelo de trasero, pero pareció no importarle, a pesar que Draco había ido hacia él rápidamente, pero no había alcanzado a dar ni dos pasos cuando sintió los bracitos del niño alrededor de su pierna. Se agachó y lo tomó en brazos. Hans pasó sus pequeños brazos por el cuello del joven Malfoy y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de éste. Lo abrazó fuertemente.

Draco miró extrañado al niño. Nunca antes se había comportado así. Le devolvió el abrazo y le sonrió.

- ¿Qué pasa, Hans? – Le preguntó con dulzura.

- Es que… es que tú dijiste que cuando _depetada_ ibas a _tad_ conmigo – le dijo Hans haciendo un puchero -, y cuando _depeté_ no _tabas_ – se abrazó más fuerte a Draco.

- Sí, lo siento, pero me tenía que levantar, ya que hoy tengo clases – le recordó Draco. Lo dejó suavemente sentado en la orilla de la cama, dejando que los pies del niño colgaran -. Bueno, acaba de llegar el desayuno para usted, jovencito, así que se lo toma – le dijo Draco mientras que con un movimiento de su varita movía una bandeja con un delicioso desayuno compuesto por leche, dos tostadas y una pequeña taza con cereales.

Hans comenzó a comer con avidez mientras Draco se terminaba de arreglar, dejando la camisa fuera del pantalón gris, con los primeros dos botones desabrochados y la corbata con el nudo suelto, llegando al comienzo del pecho. Se arregló algo el pelo y ordenó rápidamente su mochila. Al terminar, se sentó en la cama al lado de Hans esperando a que terminara. Cuando el niño se comió el último cereal, Draco lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó al baño. Le dio una buena ducha y lo vistió con ropa cómoda.

- Bueno, espero que no salgas de aquí, me refiero a la Torre – aclaró al ver la cara de protesta del niño -. Puedes jugar a lo que quieras menos con la escoba – con un movimiento de su varita la escoba llegó a su mano, la dejó fuera del alcance de Hans y le puso un hechizo para que nadie la pudiera sacar a no ser que tiraran el contra hechizo -. Bien, yo me tengo que ir – le dio un beso en la frente a Hans y le despeinó su castaño pelirrojo cabello (que, por lo visto, iba a ser más pelirrojo que castaño, aunque un pelirrojo oscuro, no como el de los Weasley), le dio una última advertencia, se puso su túnica de Slytherin, la mochila en el hombro y salió del dormitorio, camino a la salida de la Sala Común.

Llegó al Gran Comedor y se sentó al lado de un compañero de clase: Theodore Nott. Él era un chico bastante tranquilo y algo más expresivo que los Slytherin, generalmente mostraba afecto a las personas que le agradaban, pero aquel día estaba especialmente diferente. No tenía su característica mirada cálida, más bien fría y… ¿triste? Pareciera que sí. Se encogió de hombros. No eran amigos como para que le preguntara qué le pasaba, de hecho, desde que estaba en el tren que apenas hablaba con sus compañeros de casa y clase, pero la verdad es que pasaba de una clase a la Torre de los Premios Anuales y de la Torre al Gran Comedor, y luego nuevamente las clases, la Torre y el Comedor, y así sucesivamente hasta que acababa el día. Apenas tenía tiempo para poder hacer algo entretenido, aunque tenía el presentimiento que, ahora que iba a tener la ayuda de Hermione, iba a tener más tiempo para él.

El día pasó "normalmente", si descontamos que Draco y Hermione no se insultaban, cosa que sorprendió a los alumnos, e incluso algunos profesores, y que de vez en cuando se mandaban alguna miradita llena de misterio y, para qué negarlo, nervio y timidez.

Llegó la hora de almuerzo y todos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para poder llenar sus estómagos que ya reclamaban por comida. Draco y Hermione se encontraron en el piso donde estaba su Torre y se dirigieron rápidamente a ésta. Al dar la contraseña, vieron que Hans estaba jugando frente la chimenea con su juego de pociones. Cómo lo pudo llevar ahí, ni idea, sólo se podía notar que estaba muy feliz.

- ¡Papi! – exclamó feliz al verlo. Corrió y lo abrazó mientras que el rubio lo cogía en brazos – Hola, _Hemione_ – dijo su nombre raramente. Se quedó serio de repente y se puso una mano en el mentón, una clara pose de pensativo, hasta que dijo: -. _Queo_ que _mejod_ te llamo _Hemy_, es más _codto_ y es bonito – sonrió algo avergonzado al escuchar las risas de los jóvenes. Escondió su cara en el pecho de Draco con un ligero tono escarlata en sus mejillas.

- Me gusta – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, la hora de tu almuerzo, Hans – le dijo. Un elfo doméstico apareció y dejó una bandeja encima de una de las mesas. El niño lo miró con miedo y adoración.

- Esas cosas son _dadas_¿_veddad_, papi? – le dijo luego que el elfo hubiese desaparecido.

- No son cosas, se llaman elfos domésticos y son criaturas del Mundo Mágico a los cuales les gusta servir – Hermione abrió la boca para protestar -. En serio, Granger, por más que te cueste creerlo, les gusta, aunque claro, hay algunos a los que tratan bastante mal – sonrió con pesar en su antiguo elfo doméstico, Dobby -. Bueno, basta de charla, a comer.

Se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas con Hans en sus piernas. Puso el palto de puré con pollo encima de la mesa, junto con la ensalada de lechuga y zanahoria, el postre de jalea de naranja y el jugo de naranja en un vaso de plástico. Tomó los servicios y cortó el pollo en pequeños pedazos para que Hans se lo pudiera comer con facilidad. Al terminar le dio un tenedor de plástico al niño y el pequeño empezó a comer felizmente, mientras que Draco y Hermione comentaban sobre las clases y las cosas que estaban pasando en el Mundo Mágico, aunque nada que tuviera que ver con Voldemort, ya que Hans estaba escuchando, y él no era un niño tonto. Cuando Hans terminó, Draco lo llevó al baño para lavarle los dientes, y luego de eso de despidió de él para irse al Gran Comedor donde ya se había ido Hermione minutos antes. Almorzó con rapidez y se dirigió a su siguiente clase.

La jornada escolar de aquel día dio su con una clase de Encantamientos. Draco guardó sus cosas con rapidez y se dirigió a la salida primero que todos. Al estar en uno de los pasillos fue alcanzado por alguien. Al voltearse se encontró con Theodore. No pudo evitar echar de menos aquella mirada cálida que siempre tenía.

- Malfoy, tengo que hablar contigo – le dijo en voz baja, mirando a su alrededor, temeroso de que alguien lo descubriera.

- Claro, tú dirás – le dijo Draco, extrañado.

El castaño lo llevó a una clase y cerró la puerta con un hechizo y le puso otro silenciador. Aquello le hizo ver a Draco que era importante, y no le dio buena espina. Se quedó mirando al joven, quien miraba el suelo sin saber cómo empezar, ya que abría la boca pero luego la cerraba de inmediato, negando con la cabeza y murmurando palabras para sí, sin que las escuchara Draco.

- ¿Pasa algo, Nott? – le preguntó luego de unos minutos de estar en silencio.

El adolescente levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos verde claro en los grises de Draco.

- Sí – susurró. Sus ojos se empezaron a nublar y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. Se dirigió hacia allí y se quedó mirando los paisajes del colegio. El cielo estaba de un lindo color gris, lo cual decía que pronto llovería. Ya estaba a punto de ser diciembre, por lo tanto, tampoco faltaba mucho para que empezara a nevar -. Sólo te puedo decir, Malfoy, que cuides bien de Granger – lo miró, luego de verificar que sus ojos estaban secos, pero algo irritados, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Draco -, puede que le pase algo realmente desagradable. No le quites la vista de encima y… lo siento – susurró y salió rápidamente de allí, luego de quitar ambos hechizos.

Draco quedó mirando el lugar donde había estado el castaño, confundido. ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando Nott? Se encogió de hombros y se fue al Gran Comedor, ya que tenía bastante hambre. Comió con rapidez y se fue directamente a la Torre. Al llegar, se encontró a Hans jugando con una varita falsa y diciendo que era un mago poderoso a gente sólo vista por él. Draco lo llamó y el niño lo recibió igual que la vez anterior. Draco le dio de comer y luego de jugar un rato con él a los magos (Draco era un mago mediocre mientras que Hans era inteligente y poderoso) y a cosquillas, Draco, a las nueve y media, le dio una nueva ducha a Hans, lo acostó, le leyó un cuento (que le había prestado Hermione), hasta que el niño, a las diez, estaba profundamente dormido. Draco sonrió y salió de la Torre, ya que tenía que ir a buscar unos libros a la biblioteca a pesar que ya era tarde. Le pareció extraño que Hermione aún no llegara a la Torre, pero bueno, quizás se había quedado con sus amigos.

Llegó a la biblioteca y se fue directo a las estanterías de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y de Pociones. Al sacar los libros y salir silenciosamente, se fue camino a la Torre, cuando escuchó un grito en un oscuro pasillo del cuarto piso, justo en el piso donde estaba su Sala Común, pero era unos dos pasillos más allá. Escuchó más gritos, un llanto, unas risas burlonas, y una voz que pedía por favor que la dejaran en paz, una voz quebrada por el llanto, pidiendo que no la siguieran tocando, que la dejaran. Corrió lo más silencioso que pudo y, al ver la escena que estaba frente sus ojos, quedó completamente sorprendido.

Allí, en medio del pasillo (que por cierto era bastante oscuro, aunque Draco, sin saber por qué, siempre podía ver bien en la oscuridad), estaba Hermione Granger rodeada de tres hombres con la túnica de Slytherin y, para horror de Draco, tenían una máscara de Mortífago sobre sus rostros, pero eso no era todo, y era lo que más había impactado a Draco. Hermione era golpeada y tratando de ser violada por los hombres. Éstos ya le habían sacado la túnica, dejándola sólo con la blusa y la falda, y le habían abierto la blusa entera, sacando los botones y dejando a la vista un lindo pero simple sostén blanco. Ella trataba por todos los medios taparse, aterrada. Draco se dio cuenta que no tenía su varita, o sino ya se habría defendido hacía tiempo. Los hombres le rompieron la falda, sin poder sacársela por completo. Draco caminó con paso decidido y silencioso hacia ellos, que, por lo visto, no se habían percatado de su presencia.

Hermione ahogó un grito al sentir unos labios en su cuello, unas manos en sus muslos, que iban subiendo lentamente y una mano que estaba tocando su pecho a través del sostén. Lloró mientras rogaba que la dejaran en paz, y, de la nada, tres rayos que salieron al mismo tiempo de una varita dieron de lleno a los tres hombres, que cayeron al suelo. La misma persona hizo otro movimiento y los mandó a volar lejos de allí, sin siquiera preocuparse por su estado. Hermione pensó que podrían ser Harry o Ron, pero se sorprendió al ver a Draco Malfoy aparecer frente a ella. La chica cayó de rodillas mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, tratando de ocultar su desnudez, y empezó a llorar.

Draco se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó con firmeza y suavidad. Le acarició el pelo con ternura mientras le daba un suave y dulce beso en la nuca.

- Ya, tranquila – le susurró al oído. Sintió como ella se apegaba a él y lo abrazaba con más fuerza, a la vez que sollozaba más fuerte -. Ya pasó – le susurró nuevamente -. No te alcanzaron a hacer lo que tenían planeado, ya pasó.

- Pensé… pensé que nadie… nadie vendría – dijo ella entre sollozos -. Pensé… pensé que ellos… ellos… – no pudo terminar la frase y escondió su rostro en el cálido pecho del Slytherin.

- No lo hicieron – dijo Draco firmemente-. No lo hicieron y nunca lo van a hacer¿oíste? Porque yo te voy a proteger siempre. Nunca, nadie más te va a tocar de esa forma, nunca.

Hermione lo miró intensamente. Nunca pensó que él le diría eso, pero la reconfortó, y le gustó. Tiritó de frío y se apegó al chico.

Draco, al darse cuenta de ello, se separó de Hermione, a pesar que ella no quería, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, y se sacó su túnica, poniéndosela con cuidado hasta que ella estuvo envuelta en ésta. La volvió a abrazar, en silencio, jurando venganza hacia aquellos hombres. _"Sólo te puedo decir, Malfoy, que cuides bien de Granger, puede que le pase algo realmente desagradable. No le quites la vista de encima y… lo siento" "Lo siento"_. Aquellas palabras dichas por Nott eran bastante claras. O él sabía quiénes habían sido, o él mismo había actuado allí. Se dijo que al día siguiente iría a hablar con él sin falta, y si es que lo tenía que amenazar o algo, lo haría sin ningún problema.

Hermione, tímidamente, movió sus brazos con lentitud hasta que éstos se posaron suavemente alrededor del cuello de Draco y acercó su boca al oído del chico, pegando su mejilla izquierda en la del rubio. Se apegó más al cuerpo de él, temerosa de que desapareciera.

- Gracias – le susurró con la voz aún quebrada por el llanto -. Mil… mil gracias, Draco – escondió su cara en el cuello de Draco y lloró más -. Soy… soy una estúpida y cobarde – se reprendió.

- Claro que no – se apresuró en decir Draco -, no lo eres, eres una de las personas más valiente e inteligente que he conocido en mi vida.

- Le creí – volvió a susurrar. Se separó un poco y miró a Draco directo a sus ojos grises -. Le creí cuando uno de ellos, que estaba aquí en el suelo, me dijo que necesitaba mi ayuda -. Sus ojos se opacaron al recordar y sintió un estremecimiento de asco, repulsión, recorrerla -. Al acercarme, me agarró y me quitó mi varita. No tenía cómo defenderme – sollozó -. Me siento sucia, Draco, completamente sucia – sollozó con más fuerza - ¡Soy repugnante!

- No, Hermione, ya para de decir esas cosas – le dijo Draco. Le quitó las lágrimas de a cara con suavidad, le dio una pequeña sonrisa llena de cariño y un suave beso en la mejilla -. En estas situaciones es, a veces, imposible defenderse, y hay personas que no pueden evitar que les pase aquello – su vista se tornó triste -, a no ser que ellas no quieran hacer eso – miró el suelo -, no aún – susurró.

Hermione suspiró y asintió lentamente. Cerró los ojos y se dejó embriagar por la calidez y el aroma a menta que desprendía el cuerpo del chico. Se sentía bien estar entre sus brazos, se sentía bien ser tratada con tanto cariño, con tanta ternura, con tanto… amor. Levantó la cabeza para mirarle la cara, pero se dio cuenta que estaban demasiado cerca. El aliento del chico chocó en su rostro.

Draco miró el rostro de Hermione atentamente hasta que sus ojos pararon en sus labios entreabiertos. Se acercó lentamente, pero luego se reprendió por ello. Ella acababa de pasar un momento difícil, no la podía besar. Apoyó su frente en la de ella y suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos. Los abrió y vio ella lo miraba, con los ojos aún rojos y brillantes por las lágrimas que, sabía, volverían a caer. Le dio un beso en la frente y le acarició la sus cabellos castaños con ternura.

- Vamos, Hermione, hay que ir a la Torre – le dijo en voz baja.

Ambos se pararon en silencio y se dirigieron a la Torre, Draco abrazando a Hermione de forma sobre protectora. Al llegar, dijo la contraseña al cuadro y se dirigieron a la habitación de Hermione. La chica se sentó en la cama y abrazó su almohada. Ahora todo iba a ser más difícil.

- Draco – murmuró ella. El adolescente la miró atentamente -, me… me dijeron que te dijera algo – susurró, temerosa.

Draco abrió los ojos al máximo. Eso decía claramente que eso lo habían echo para dañarlo y preocuparlo, y vaya que lo habían logrado. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

- Di… dijeron que yo… yo era el primer aviso, que… que si te seguías negando, harían más cosas – lo miró preocupada -. Draco, habla con Dumbledore, imagina si descubren a Hans – Draco la miró, aterrorizado -. Sólo te pido algo, Draco, no te unas a él – se paró y se acercó al chico, a pesar de los dolores musculares. Le agarró la cara por las mejillas con sus manos y lo obligó a que la mirara -. Por favor, no te unas a él, podemos a hacer algo, sólo… sólo no te vayas a al oscuridad – lo miró suplicante.

Draco la miró directo a esas motitas mieles que tenía por ojos, perdiéndose en ellos. La abrazó por la cintura con suavidad, sintiendo que ella rodeaba nuevamente su cuello, y escondió su rostro en su hombro, cerrando los ojos fuertemente. No sabía qué hacer.

* * *

¡Aquí termina el séptimo cap!

¿Y qué les pareció? Sí, lo sé, algo bastante dramático lo que le acaba de pasar a Hermione, pero ya verán que hay varios misterios allí... tengo varias ideas en mi cabeza...

Como siempre, la persona que quiera me puede dejar un review...

¡Cuidense!

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Hasta el próximo cap!


	8. Confesiones

¡Hola!

¡Aquí hay un nuevo cap!

Sí... encuentro que he sido rápida, y la verdad es que el capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero decidí acortarlo y dejar lo otra parte para el siguiente cap, que espero no demorarme en escribir y subir...

¡Enjoy it!

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Confesiones 

Draco se recostó en el sillón mientras cerraba los ojos con pesadez. Se llevó la mano derecha a su muñeca vendada. Algo extraño tenía aquello, lo dejaba sin fuerzas a veces, otras veces tenía fuerzas para todo, otras veces le dolía todo el cuerpo y a la hora estaba tan normal como si no le pasara nada, y otras hacía que estuviera de buen humor, otras de pésimo humor. Un punzante dolor en el cuerpo le hizo soltar un gemido de dolor. Apretó los ojos con fuerza. Estaba tan concentrado en su dolor, que no se dio cuneta que en la Sala entraba una hermosa chica, pero con los ojos opacos, sin aquel brillo de felicidad que solían tener.

- Draco¿estás bien? – le preguntó con preocupación al arrodillarse a su lado.

Draco abrió los ojos y miró directamente a los de Hermione. Asintió, mintiéndole, su orgullo no permitiéndole que dijera que en realidad estaba mal.

Hermione suspiró, sabiendo que estaba mintiendo. Había notado la extraña actitud de Draco luego de aquel sueño, y no era nada normal que de un momento a otro estuviera bien y luego mal. Como toda respuesta, le tendió una poción, la misma que le había dado aquella noche, para que el dolor de su cuerpo disminuyera. Draco sonrió imperceptiblemente. Era imposible mentirle a Hermione. Se tomó la poción de un solo trago, ya que era bastante mala, y se volvió a recostar en el sillón, pensando.

Hermione lo miró atentamente, observando su expresión impasible, relajada. Levantó su mano, titubeando al principio, pero luego la posó en los rubios platinados cabellos de Draco, acariciándolos suave y tímidamente. Sintió la mirada penetrante de Draco, y se sonrojó, pero no quitó su mano, sabiendo que, a pesar de todo, a Draco le gustaba que hiciera eso, que le acariciara el pelo y de vez en cuando su rostro, porque se relajaba, hacía que olvidara todo lo que estaba viviendo, aunque ella no sabía que a Draco le gustaba principalmente porque se sentía querido, y le gustaba sentir aquella sensación.

El joven Malfoy le sonrió, mirándola cálidamente. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, disfrutando de aquel tacto. Desde hacía días que ella, cuando él estaba cansado y se estiraba en aquel sillón frente la chimenea, se arrodillaba a su lado y, en silencio, acariciaba sus cabellos y de vez en cuando su rostro con timidez, como sabiendo que aquel simple gesto lo haría olvidar todo. Volvió a abrir los ojos y vio que la otra mano de Hermione estaba apoyada en el borde del sillón. La tomó entre las suyas y la dejó apoyada en su estómago, cerca de su pecho, aún envuelta entre las suyas. Sonrió, una sonrisa llena de cariño, bastante poco común en él, y volvió a cerrar los ojos, sabiendo que tenía un ligero color escarlata en sus mejillas, por ello no la miraba a los ojos.

Todo el mundo se había dado cuenta del cambio de ambos. Hermione ya no sonreía como antes y cada vez que veía a un hombre de Slytherin que era de sexto o séptimo, temblaba de terror y se acercaba aún más a sus amigos, quienes, extrañados por su actitud, habían tratado de hablar con ella, pero la chica se rehusaba a confesarles el por qué de su temor. Le daba vergüenza que le dijeran algo, y que le hicieran algo a Draco creyendo que él tenía que ver sería peor, ya que, al fin, luego de una semana de aquel "incidente" con los Slytherin, se había dado cuenta que le gustaba aquel rubio, tanto como con su actitud odiosa como con su actitud cariñosa, aunque, obviamente prefería la segunda actitud. Y porque ahora el rubio era alguien bastante importante en su vida, había pasado varias horas en la biblioteca buscando en algún libro algo que le dijera qué tenía Draco. Le preocupaba verlo así, tan… bipolar, aunque, gracias a Dios, con ella y con Hans no era así, más bien con cualquier otra persona. Si alguien, que no fueran ellos, se cruzara con él en los momentos que estaba de mal humor, lo pagaba bastante caro.

Draco había decidido ir a ver al profesor Dumbledore, contándole lo que había pasado en su sueño. El director se mostró bastante amable, comprensivo e interesado. Le pidió que le mostrara la muñeca y Draco, al hacerlo, vio una expresión preocupada en el director. Le contó sus temores, de que le pasara algo a Hans y, para sorpresa no demostrada de Dumbledore, a Hermione. El director le había dicho que estuviera tranquilo, y que iba a investigar lo que le pasaba, ya que le admitió que era bastante preocupante eso de que su muñeca estuviera negra, sus cambios de actitud y todo, y el hecho de que lo hubiera hecho Voldemort no era tranquilizante. Le dijo que tratara de seguir haciendo su vida como siempre, y le volvió a repetir que estuviera tranquilo. Draco estuvo a punto de decirle lo de Hermione para que el director se diera cuenta que el lugar no estaba tan seguro, pero se dio cuenta que era ella la que tenía que decidir si lo quería contar o no.

Allí, recostado en el sillón y sintiendo las delicadas manos de Hermione acariciándole el cabello suavemente, recordó lo que pasó luego de lo que le había pasado a la chica.

_**--- Flash Back ---**_

_Draco hizo que Hermione se acostara en la cama. Aún estaba demasiado débil como para mantenerse en pie, aunque lo había hecho y sólo para abrazarlo. La miró atentamente, haciendo que la joven se sonrojara._

_- Creo… - dudó un momento lo que iba a decir – Creo que lo mejor sería que fueras a la enfermería. Te tienes que recuperar de los golpes y curar tus heridas._

_- Ni hablar – dijo Hermione incorporándose rápidamente, soltando un gemido de dolor - ¿Y contarle a la enfermera lo que me pasó? Las mujeres tenemos orgullo¿sabes? – lo miró enarcando una ceja, ignorando el dolor._

_Draco suspiró, resignado. Le agarró el hombro y suavemente hizo que se recostara de nuevo. Bajo la mirada asombrada de Hermione, Draco se dirigió al baño y encontró todas las cosas que necesitaba para curar. Las tomó y las dejó encima del velador. Hermione lo miró sin entender._

_- Si no vas a la enfermería, te voy a curar yo – le respondió la muda pregunta de la castaña. Ésta abrió los ojos al máximo mientras que sus mejillas se ponían de un intenso color rojo._

_- ¿E… estás loco? – preguntó tartamudeando - ¡No voy a dejar que me veas desnuda! – exclamó escandalizada._

_- No te voy a ver desnuda, Hermione, aparte que no me voy a preocupar de mirarte en un momento así – le dijo Draco con el rostro serio, frío e impasible -. Quizás en otro, pero ahora no – agregó con algo de picardía._

_Hermione se sonrojó más, si es que era posible, y miró el techo. Estuvieron unos cinco minutos así, hasta que Hermione lo miró._

_- ¿No me ibas a curar? – preguntó algo brusca. Draco sonrió, sin importarle el tono. Sabía que ella actuaba así para ocultar el dolor y la vergüenza que sentía, pero sabía también que la barrera no iba a durar mucho y, estando sola o no, se iba a derrumbar._

_- No lo voy a hacer si tú no me dejas – le dijo Draco -. Después me dirías que te quise… - calló de inmediato y desvió la mirada. Tomó aire y la miró – No importa, sólo si tú me dejas te curo._

_Hermione bajó la mirada. Sabía lo que iba a decir el chico, pero éste tuvo el suficiente tacto para no decirlo. Sonrió tristemente. Sabía que se tenía que curar aquellas heridas, y sabía que había algunas que no las podía hacer sola, y, para qué negarlo, quería sentirse por un momento, luego algo tan horrible como lo que vivió, querida, y sabía que con Draco lo podría lograr. "__Aunque él no me quiera__" – pensó tristemente, sorprendiéndose por aquel pensamiento. ¿Triste porque Malfoy no la quería¡Ja! Tenía que estar loca._

_Como respuesta a la propuesta del Slytherin, dirigió sus manos al broche de la túnica que le había pasado Malfoy, y se la desabrochó con lentitud. La deslizó por sus hombros, sacándosela con delicadeza por las heridas y el dolor de su cuerpo. Lo mismo hizo con la blusa, quedando sólo con la falda hecha jirones y el sostén blanco. Sentía que su cara ardía y no miró a Draco a los ojos cuando se tumbó por tercera vez en la cama, fijando su vista en el techo. Luego de unos segundos, sintió algo suave que rozaba su piel de su estómago, al costado izquierdo, y se dio cuenta que era un algodón. Sólo Dios sabía cuánto le gustaba la suavidad con que la curaba Malfoy._

_Draco, al ver lo que estaba haciendo la chica, sonrió hacia sus adentros. Al fin y al cabo, ella había aceptado que la curase, cosa que lo alegró bastante, ya que sabía que no podría dormir sin ver esas heridas primero. Dio media vuelta para no mirarla, dejándole algo de privacidad. Al escuchar en aquel silencio como la cama hacía un imperceptible ruido, supo que ella se había vuelto a tumbar. Al volverse, no pudo evitar mirar su cuerpo ni que su mente le dijera que era realmente hermosa. Se reprendió. No era momento para ello. Así que, con tranquilidad, tomó el alcohol, le echó un poco a un pedazo de algodón y se lo pasó suavemente por las heridas. Luego hizo lo mismo pero con povidona, y por último le puso los parches. La miró detenidamente y se dio cuenta de los moretones. Tomó una crema color lila y la empezó a untar en aquellas feas marcas moradas. Al terminar, miró el rostro de la chica y se dio cuenta que tenía la comisura derecha de los labios hinchada. Tomó un poco más de algodón, le untó nuevamente alcohol y lo pasó con cuidado por la herida, sin mirarla a la cara, sin atreverse a mirarla directo a sus ojos. Terminó por echarle la crema y luego se puso de pie. Dejó las cosas donde habían estado. Volvió y se encontró a Hermione tal cual como había estado antes, y escuchó un sollozo._

_- Hermione – murmuró. Se acercó a ella -. Tu barrera se ha quebrado – le susurró y ella asintió lentamente. Se volvió a sentar en el borde de la cama y ella de inmediato se abrazó a él, sin importarle que estaba en ropa interior._

_Draco le devolvió el abrazo y le acarició la piel desnuda de su espalda. Se quedaron unos minutos así, ella llorando en los brazos de Draco, hasta que el chico se dio cuenta que ella ya no sollozaba y que estaba quieta, respirando tranquilamente. Se volvió vio que se había quedado dormida. Sonrió divertido. La dejó en la cama y con un movimiento de su varita, la falda rasgada desapareció para dar paso al pijama de ella. La arropó como lo hacía con Hans, y salió del dormitorio silenciosamente. Tenía bastante claro que no volvería a ser la misma Hermione Granger que era._

_**--- Fin Flash Back ---**_

- ¿Por qué no le has dicho a Potter y Weasley lo que te pasó? – preguntó Draco, sobresaltándola.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó.

- Éso. ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho? Me he dado cuenta que están preocupados, de hecho, muchas personas lo están – sonrió. La penetrante y confundida mirada miel de la chica estaba clavada en él. Le devolvió la mirada -. Tú también estás conciente de que has cambiado. Cualquier persona lo haría.

- No se los he dicho porque sé que harían algo indebido – le respondió Hermione -. Son demasiado impulsivos, a veces.

- ¿A veces? – Draco levantó una de sus platinadas cejas, signo de decirle que no le creía – Todas las veces, diría yo.

Hermione rió divertida.

- Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Es que en realidad son bastante protectores – se encogió de hombros -. He de admitir que a veces es bueno que se preocupen por ti, pero a veces agobian, y demasiado. Por ejemplo Ron, siempre quiere explicaciones para todo lo que hago, y si no le digo nada se enoja. Siempre peleamos por ello.

- ¿Y tus padres… tus padres también se preocupan? – le preguntó vacilantemente Draco.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

- ¡Claro que sí! – exclamó – Los padres son los primeros en preocuparse¿no lo crees?

- No, no lo creo – le respondió Malfoy, incorporándose y sentándose en el sillón, fijó sus grises ojos en el fuego danzarín -. Yo nunca he experimentado lo que se siente que tus padres se preocupen por ti – le confesó -. La primera persona en preocuparse por mí, y eso fue en tercer año, fue Blaise – sonrió tristemente. Sintió como el sillón se hundía y supo que Hermione estaba a su lado. Movió su cuerpo hacia aquel lado, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica -. Yo no he vivido entre cuentos de hadas, donde todo es cariño y amor, más bien viví una película de terror – suspiró -. Yo sé que mi madre, por lo menos, sí se preocupaba por mí, pero no puedo evitar guardarle rencor al no defenderme de cosas que pudo y nunca demostrarme que me quería – cerró los ojos y se acomodó en el hombro de Hermione -. Cuando salíamos los tres, no podía evitar sentir envidia por todos los niños a los que veía con sus padres, felices, recibiendo el afecto que yo nunca tuve y que nunca tendré ni recibiré -. Volvió a sentir la mano de Hermione en sus cabellos -. Por ello voy a criar a Hans de forma diferente, donde vea el cariño y el amor, donde vea que sí me preocupo por él en lo más mínimo. Quiero que cuando él sea grande, en ves de mirarme con odio y desprecio, odiándome por lo mal que lo traté cuando era chico, prohibiéndole tonteras, quiero que me vea con orgullo y amor, que me dé las gracias por hacer de él lo que es, que me dé las gracias por criarlo y no mandarlo a un orfanato, que me dé las gracias por ser su padre.

Hermione miró a Draco, sorprendida por las palabras que él estaba usando. Con ello se dio cuenta que Draco no quería a su padre, que éste lo había hecho sufrir, y que por ello lo odiaba, pero sabía, que en el fondo, no podía evitar quererlo, al fin y al cabo era su padre, y quizás, no podía evitar echarlo de menos, como echaba de menos a su madre. Sonrió con dulzura y recargó su cabeza en la de él. Se quedaron unos minutos así, en silencio, cuando escucharon unos apresurados pasos por el pasillo que daba a la habitación de Draco. Se separaron justo para ver a un pequeño niño correr a hacia ellos, lanzándose a los brazos de Draco.

- ¡Papi¡Que bueno que llegaste! – exclamó feliz. Se volvió hacia Hermione y le sonrió. Aún no tenía la suficiente confianza como para abrazarla como lo hacía con Draco, o tratarla como lo hacía con su padre -. Hola, _Hemy_ – la saludó sonriente.

- Hola, Hans – lo saludó Hermione sonriendo cálidamente.

- Los eché de menos – les murmuró -. El _lugad_ no es lo mismo sin ustedes.

- Claro que no es lo mismo – le dijo Draco, quién tenía al pequeño sentado en sus piernas - ¿Qué harías sin nosotros? – rió divertido, y el pequeño también.

- Siempre tan arrogante – le dijo Hermione, divertida.

Draco rió entre dientes y, sorpresivamente, le empezó a hacer cosquillas a Hans, quien empezó a reír fuertemente. Luego de unos minutos Draco paró y le dijo algo a Hans que Hermione no alcanzó a escuchar, pero tenía la sensación de que no sería anda bueno. Y supo que tenía razón al ver que ambos la miraban y se acercaban a ella.

- ¡A no¡A mí no! – exclamó mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente y empezaba a correr hacia su habitación.

- ¡Vamos, Herm¡Es sólo un juego! – exclamó Draco y la agarró por la cintura. La tiró al suelo y entre él y Hans le empezaron a hacer cosquillas, los tres riendo.

- ¡Ha… hago cualquier… cualquier co… cosa! – exclamó Hermione entre risas, y ambos pararon de hacerle cosquillas. Se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron maliciosamente. Hermione se arrepintió de inmediato el haber dicho aquellas palabras.

- La oferta es demasiado tentadora¿no lo crees, Hans? – le dijo Draco y el niño asintió -. Bueno, Hans te dirá lo que quiere, luego te lo diré yo – le cerró el ojo coquetamente, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara, pero sabiendo que estaban jugando. Por ello, ella le devolvió el gesto de la misma forma.

- Bueno… yo quiero… ¡un pastel de chocolate! – exclamó el niño sonriente.

- De acuerdo – le dijo ella. Se levantó e iba a salir, pero paró en seco antes siquiera de tocar la puerta, y se volvió hacia Draco, mirándolo entre avergonzada y suplicante. Draco, al entender lo que ella le quería decir, se puso de pie.

- Hans, quédate aquí mientras vamos a buscar tu pastel¿si?

El pequeño asintió lentamente y vio como Draco y Hermione salían por el cuadro. Miró a su alrededor y decidió ir a buscar algunos de sus juguetes y jugar frente la chimenea.

**----**

Ambos salieron de la Sala en silencio, caminando con lentitud en la oscuridad en la que estaba sumido el castillo en aquellos momentos. Se dirigían hacia las cocinas a buscarle el pastel a Hans. El silencio ponía bastante nerviosa a Hermione, quien miraba a todos lados con precaución, temerosa de que los atacaran. Se sobresaltó al escuchar un ruido y darse cuenta que había sido Draco quien, sin querer, había movido el pie de tal forma que hizo un pequeño sonido.

Draco se volvió hacia Hermione, preocupado. Sabía que Hermione no salía tarde por el miedo de que le ocurriera lo mismo que le había pasado hacía unos días, y la entendía. Cualquier persona quedaría traumada, pero él pensaba que lo mejor era disimular y seguir con la frente en alto, sin demostrar debilidad. Se acercó a Hermione y le pasó un brazo por los hombros de manera protectora.

- Hermione, no nos va a pasar nada – le aseguró. Miró por el pasillo, escondido, y, al ver que no había nadie, empezó a caminar con tranquilidad, aún con Hermione abrazada a él -. Sé que es difícil, pero tienes que disimular, mostrándoles que no les temes – se paró frente ella y le levantó suavemente la cara, haciendo que mirara hacia el frente -. Mira siempre hacia el frente con la frente en alto – le dijo. Le volvió a pasar el brazo por lo hombros y siguieron su camino.

- El que uno sea orgulloso, arrogante y frío como tú, Draco, parece que tiene sus cosas buenas – le dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Draco soltó una pequeña sonrisa y la miró con los ojos sonrientes.

- Sí, tiene sus cosas buenas – sonrió -. Hermione¿te vas a ir del colegio para las vacaciones? – le preguntó tratando de sonar desinteresado.

- No lo sé – respondió ella suavemente. Sabía que Draco quería que se quedara, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de llegar y decir que sí. Si tenía tantas ganas de que se quedara allí, sólo lo iba a hacer si él se lo pedía - ¿Por qué? – preguntó.

- No… sólo… preguntaba – le respondió él. Mañana era el último plazo para decir si se iban de Hogwarts para las vacaciones o no. _"Dile que se quede"_ – dijo una voz en su cabeza, pero su orgullo se negó y ni una palabra salió de sus labios hasta que llegaron a las cocinas -. Bien… eh…

- ¡La amiga de Harry Potter! – dijo una voz chillona. Ambos se volvieron y vieron venir Dobby. El elfo doméstico hizo una reverencia - ¿En qué le puedo servir? – la miró expectante.

- Quiero un pastel – le respondió Hermione -, un pastel de… - calló y miró a Draco - ¿Cuál es el pastel favorito de Hans? – le preguntó.

- ¿No sabes cuál es el mío? – le preguntó Draco, divertido.

- Bueno… no, pero… te he visto siempre comer pasteles de chocolate – le respondió Hermione algo avergonzada, admitiendo que lo miraba.

- Yo también – le dijo él sonriendo -. Son de chocolate – le dijo a Dobby -, y si puedes, trae tres porciones.

El elfo asintió y fue a buscar rápidamente lo que le habían pedido. Ambos adolescentes se quedaron en silencio y evitando sus miradas, habiendo admitido algo que ni ellos mismos lo habían hecho. Luego, Dobby llegó con lo pedido y ambos salieron de las cocinas para dirigirse rápida y silenciosamente a la Torre. Al llegar, vieron a Hans jugando que, cuando entraron, se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia ellos con los ojitos brillantes.

- Toma, Hans, un trato es un trato – le dijo Hermione mientras le tendía un pastel de chocolate.

- ¡_Gacias_! Mi _favodito_ – se relamió los labios y se lo comió rápidamente, contento.

Draco sonrió, contento, y se sentó en el sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea, y vio que Hermione y Hans hacían lo mismo. Los tres se comieron los pasteles en silencio, hasta que Draco sintió un ligero peso en su brazo y, al voltearse, vio que Hans se había quedado profundamente dormido. Lo tomó con cuidado y dejó que se acomodara y acurrucara en sus brazos. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, descansando, relajándose.

- ¿Y tú, Draco? – escuchó la dulce voz de Hermione Granger - ¿Tú vas a pasar las navidades aquí?

El rubio se volvió hacia ella y asintió lentamente.

- Le prometí a Hans que, ahora que habrían menos alumnos, lo sacaría a dar una vuelta por los jardines y Hosmeade. Le ha hecho bastante ilusión, no quiero decepcionarle.

Hermione sonrió. Ahora se arrepentía de las palabras que había dicho la primera noche que habían hecho ronda. Hans no iba a ser un bueno para nada, iba a ser un hombre bueno, educado y cariñoso, y todo gracias a Draco, quien se estaba esforzando en hacer todo por Hans, pero criándolo bien, sin aceptar caprichos innecesarios y, aunque el niño gritara y pataleara, Draco iba a estar tan impasible como siempre, y eso era algo bueno, ya que así no sería mimado.

- Herm – la llamó suave y dudosamente Draco. Clavó su suave y cálida mirada miel en los ojos grises y ahora cálidos de Draco - ¿Tú… tú estás segura de irte estas vacaciones?

Hermione sonrió hacia sus adentros. Draco de verdad quería que se quedara, y se alegraba que el orgullo del joven hubiera bajado, por lo menos con ella. Lo miró, sonriendo.

- No, pero lo estoy pensando – le respondió ella.

- ¿Tú…? – suspiró. Luego se recriminaría por decir aquello, pero no quería que Hermione se fuera por un mes - ¿Tú te quedarías? – no la miró a los ojos.

Hermione sonrió abiertamente ésta vez, viendo, sorprendida, el sonrojo que cubría las pálidas mejillas de Draco.

- Si tú me lo pides, sí – le respondió Hermione, sorprendiéndose por su patudez y sonrojándose al sentir la mirada penetrante de Draco. Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos que estaban encima de sus muslos.

- Sí, Hermione – le dijo él en voz baja -, te estoy pidiendo que te quedes – no le quitó la mirada de encima a pesar que ella evitaba la suya a toda costa - ¿Te quedarías?

Hermione sonrió dulcemente, divertida.

- ¿Y perderme una Navidad con Draco Malfoy? – le dijo ella. Rió suavemente – Este año suena más tentador quedarse que irse¿no crees?

Draco también rió. Se levantó suavemente y se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba hacia los dormitorios de ambos hombres.

- Voy a acostar a Hans – fue la respuesta a la interrogante mirada de Hermione.

Draco cambiaba de ropa a Hans distraídamente. Aún no podía creer que le hubiera dicho aquello, pero había algo en ella que lo hacía actuar de forma diferente, algo que ya no era un misterio para él, porque al fin lo había aceptado. _"Los Mortífagos se adelantaron"_ – pensó. Por lo visto, ellos lo habían descubierto primero que él – _"Lo que tuvo que pasar para saberlo"_ – sonrió entre triste y divertido.

- ¿Papi? – dijo la adormilada voz de Hans. Draco le estaba acomodando la parte de arriba del pijama.

- ¿Si? – le dijo él.

- ¿_Duedmes_ conmigo esta noche? – le preguntó.

- Claro – le respondió Draco -. Pero ahora tengo que ir a ver algo, así que por mientras te voy a dejar aquí. Te prometo que cuando despiertes voy a estar a tu lado – le susurró.

- De_acueddo_ – le dijo Hans y cayó dormido nuevamente. Draco lo arropó en su cama y se dirigió a su habitación para ponerse el pantalón de pijama y una simple polera que usaba cuando era invierno, ya que, a pesar de todo, hacía bastante frío, sobretodo ahora que había comenzado diciembre y los terrenos se estaban cubriendo de blanco.

Bajó a la Sala Común y vio a Hermione sentada con un lindo pijama verde lima de mangas largas y pantalón. Le sentaba bastante bien. Se sentó al lado de la castaña y ambos se quedaron en silencio. No sabían por qué estaban allí, era como si, sin siquiera ponerse de acuerdo, hubiesen decidido encontrase allí.

Draco miró de reojo a Hermione y vio que ella estaba ligeramente sonrojada. Sonrió. Sólo Dios sabía cuanto le encantaba aquella chica, nunca se había sentido así con nadie. Su corazón latía con rapidez y sintió miles de snitches en su estómago, algo que siempre sentía al estar a su lado. Sintió la penetrante mirada de Hermione en él, y se volvió para mirarla, sin cansarse de repetirse que aquellos ojos eran una de las cosas más bellas que había visto en su vida.

Hermione evitó la mirada del chico. Se sentía agradecida de que hubieran puesto a Draco en su camino, en su destino, a pesar que al principio no fue de buena forma. Él la había salvado de algo horrible, y se lo iba a agradecer siempre, pero, por sobretodo, nunca que iba a olvidar de las palabras que le había dicho luego de rescatarla. _"Yo te voy a proteger siempre. Nunca, nadie más te va a tocar de esa forma, nunca"_. Aquella frase había colado hondo en su corazón, haciendo que confiara plenamente en el rubio, y abrirle su corazón, entregárselo. Pensó en la actitud de Draco con Hans, y sonrió.

- Serás un gran padre cuando tengas hijos, Draco – le dijo mientras lo miraba dulcemente -. Quien se case contigo, tendrá mucha suerte.

Draco la miró, sorprendido por las palabras de ella, por el halago que le había dado, pero sintiendo que su corazón no pudo haber escogido mejor.

- Bueno, es lo que cualquier persona espera – le dijo -, y yo también creo que serás una buena madre, Hermione.

La joven en mención se sonrojó al máximo, y más, si es que podía ser, al escuchar la suave y cálida risa de Draco.

- ¿Por qué te avergüenzas cuando alguien dice verdades, Herm? – le preguntó divertido.

Hermione rió y le dio un suave golpe en el brazo, sonriendo tímidamente.

Draco se quedó mirando a Hermione atentamente, sintiendo que su corazón latía con mayor rapidez, emocionado por lo que su dueño tenía pensado hacer. El rubio se acercó a Hermione, quien se quedó estática en su lugar, teniendo un ligero presentimiento de lo que podía pasar, y deseándolo. Vio que Draco estaba más cerca suyo y sintió una cálida mano posarse suavemente en su cintura, haciéndola estremecer. Una de sus delicadas manos se dirigió al rostro pálido, aunque ahora sonrojado, del rubio, haciéndolo estremecer ahora a él. Ambos se fijaron en la mirada del otro, viendo que deseaban aquel contacto. Draco se inclinó, haciendo que Hermione tuviera que mirar hacia arriba para ver su rostro. La otra mano de Draco acarició la espalda de Hermione hasta llegar a los suaves rizos de ella. Se acercó lentamente a su boca, haciendo de la espera una tortura para ambos, hasta que Hermione, sin poder aguantar más, subió su rostro hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto con los de Draco. Nunca antes habían sentido aquella sensación, pero, sin duda, era una que nunca cambiarían. Hermione acarició los labios de Draco suavemente, sintiendo la respuesta inmediata de él. Se besaban con tranquilidad, dulzura y timidez, pero, por sobretodo, se besaban con amor. Draco profundizó el beso, abriéndose paso por la boca de ella, sintiéndose desfallecer al sentir la calidez y el sabor a chocolate que tenía ella.

Menta. A eso sabía la boca de Draco. La menta más deliciosa del mundo. Se apegó más al chico, sintiendo su calidez. Su otra mano se adentró, sin que Hermione quisiera en realidad, ya que ésta sólo subió, bajo la polera del chico, acariciando la piel de su espalda, sintiéndolo estremecer. Se separaron lentamente por la falta de aire, abrieron los ojos y fijaron su mirada en el otro. Draco besó suavemente la mejilla se Hermione, apenas un roce, hasta que su boca llegó al lado del oído de la chica.

- Te quiero – le susurró -, y gracias por quedarte – se apartó y la miró a los ojos.

- Yo también te quiero, Draco – le dijo ella, sonrojada -, y yo también estoy feliz por quedarme aquí.

Draco sonrió.

- Aún me debes el que tengas que hacer lo que quiera – le dijo sonriendo de forma sugerente.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? – susurró ella.

- Sólo… - sonrió algo sonrojado – sólo que me sigas diciendo que me quieres y que me sigas besando – susurró.

- Para eso, no hay problema – dijo Hermione, y ésta vez fue Draco quien la besó.

* * *

¡Aquí está en cap. ocho!

Espero que les haya gustado. Sí, ésta vez tuvo más romance, algo que no había puesto mucho, así aquí tienen la confesión de ambos.

Espero de verdad que lo hayan disfrutado, ya que aquel simple hecho me hace feliz.. )

¡Mil gracias por leer!

Si alguien quiere, me deja un review... n.n

¡Hasta el prox. cap!

* * *


	9. Navidad

¡Hola!

Siento mucho la tardanza, en serio, pero algo le pasó al computador y no pude seguir escribiendo, pero como disculpa, el capítulo es bastante largo...

¡Enjoy it!

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Navidad

Hermione miró a sus amigos. Estaban desayunando y ella aún no les decía que se iba a quedar, más aún luego de lo que había pasado en la noche. Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, pero se sintió feliz.

- Hermione – la llamó la voz de Ron, sacándola de sus ensoñaciones - ¿Te vas a quedar aquí para las vacaciones? – le preguntó mientras se metía a la boca un gran pedazo de pie de limón.

- Eh… sí… me voy a quedar – respondió ella luego de un imperceptible titubeo.

- ¿En serio? – dijo Harry y ella asintió – Eso es bueno, ya que Ron y yo también.

- Y yo – dijo la voz de Ginny, su mejor amiga, que acababa de llegar y se sentaba a su lado.

- ¿En… en serio? – preguntó y ellos asintieron. ¡Rayos! Ahora iba a ser bastante más difícil encontrarse con Draco, ya que, estando de vacaciones, tenían tiempo libre. Les sonrió. Se alegraba de que se quedaran, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal al pensar que hubiese preferido que en aquellas vacaciones se fueran - ¡Me alegro! Así no estoy sola – dijo sin dejar de sonreír y volvió a su desayuno.

Miró a su alrededor. Alguien la estaba mirando, estaba segura. Inmediatamente fijó su vista en la mesa de Slytherin y vio unos hermosos ojos grises mirándola intensamente, con un ligero brillo divertido en los ojos, pero, sobretodo, con ternura, dulzura y amor. Se sintió sonrojar pero le dio una disimulada sonrisa.

- ¿Qué haremos en nuestro primer día de vacaciones? – preguntó Ginny.

- Yo tengo que terminar algunos deberes – respondió Hermione bajo la atónita mirada de sus amigos.

- ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! – exclamó Ron, escandalizado.

- Sí, estoy hablando en serio. Los voy a terminar hoy para luego no tener que preocuparme – le aclaró Hermione -, algo que podrían hacer ustedes en ves de estar a última hora – los miró de forma reprobatoria.

- Hay que descansar, Herm – le dijo Ron. Hermione recordó que Draco siempre la llamaba así, aunque parece que su nuevo apelativo era "princesa". Sonrió al pensar en él.

- Bueno¿qué harán? – les preguntó mirando disimuladamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Draco se había puesto de pie y miraba a Nott amenazadoramente. Hacía bastante tiempo que no veía esa mirada, y supo que algo no estaba bien. Lo vio salir del Gran Comedor con Nott tras él. Theodore tenía el rostro contraído por una mueca de miedo. Se preocupó.

- Iremos a jugar, Qudditch¿no? – le respondió Harry, mirando a ambos hermanos, y éstos asintieron.

- Bien – dijo Hermione cansinamente -. Me voy – se comió el último pedazo de su tostada - ¡Que les vaya bien! – salió con paso tranquilo por el Gran Comedor.

Pensó en ir a buscar a Draco, pero, al pensarlo con más detenimiento, se dijo que era mejor preguntarle después y no meterse en los asuntos de su ahora pololo. Sonrió feliz al pensar en ello. Él era su pololo, y la quería, y ella lo quería a él. Se sentía feliz de haber descubierto a aquel Draco que nadie conocía, y que la hacía sentir tan feliz.

Llegó a la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales y vio que Hans estaba, como casi siempre, jugando con su mini laboratorio. Sonrió enternecida.

- Hola, Hans – lo saludó.

- Hola,_Hemy_ – le respondió él algo distraído.

- Por lo visto te gusta hacer pociones¿no? – le dijo y el niño la miró, asintiendo sonriente.

_- Shí_. Mi papi me ha enseñado _hadto_ – le respondió.

- Bueno, a Draco siempre le ha gustado Pociones – le comentó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba tiernamente.

- No sabía que me conocías tanto – dijo una voz tras ella, demasiado cerca. Se sobresaltó y se volteó rápidamente. Sus ojos chocaron de lleno con unos grises cálidos y dulces. Le sonrió.

- Bueno, ahora sabes que te conozco mucho – le dijo ella con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Draco le sonrió. Le acarició la mejilla con dulzura y su mano se deslizó hasta que se posó suavemente en el mentón de la chica. Se acercó y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Sintió sus mejillas sonrojadas. ¿Desde cuándo se sonrojaba al besar a una chica?

- ¿Cómo estás, princesa? – le preguntó en un susurro.

- Bien – le respondió ella en el mismo tono.

- ¿_Ahoda__Hemy_ es mi mami? – preguntó inocentemente Hans, haciendo que ambos adolescentes de volvieran con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros. Ella sorprendida por la pregunta y Draco divertido.

- La verdad es que yo no tendría problema – respondió Draco pícaramente, recibiendo un golpe de su polola sonrojada.

- Bueno… la verdad es que… - miró al niño que la miraba con sus ojitos celestes fijos en ella, expectantes – no sería correcto que me dijeras mamá – le respondió -, ya que la tuya es irreemplazable, pero lo que sí puedo hacer es tratarte con si fuera tu madre.

El pequeño sonrió y asintió, satisfecho de la respuesta que le había dado Hermione.

- ¿Qué_hademos_ en la navidad, papi? – le preguntó Hans – Yo _quiedo tatad_ de _ved_ al Viejito _Cuascuedo_ – sonrió alegre -, _pod_ que él _venddá_¿_ciedto_?

- Bueno… - Draco no sabía qué decir. ¿Quién diablos era el Viejito _Cuascuedo_?

- No te preocupes, lo más seguro es que vendrá – dijo Hermione - ¿O sino cómo tendrías tus regalos? – le dio una dulce sonrisa - ¿Sabes? En mi dormitorio hay algo que te puede gustar.

- Draco la miró, extrañado, pero ella sólo le sonrió. Los tres se dirigieron hacia el dormitorio de Hermione, donde ella acostó a Hans. Tomó una caja rectangular llena de botones y apretó uno color rojo. De la nada se empezó a escuchar bulla y ambos hombres se dieron cuenta que venía de otra caja algo más cuadrada y bastante más grande, que mostraba imágenes.

- Ésto se llama tele – les explicó ella -, y sirve para ver programas o monitos. No me pregunten cómo se ven aquí, es algo que siempre me he preguntado – apretó uno de los botones y las imágenes de la pantalla cambiaron a unas animadas -. Aquí están los monitos animados – le dijo Hermione mirando a Hans, quien estaba maravillado y de inmediato se metió en la tele.

- Vamos a estar en a Sala, Hans, por cualquier cosa – le dijo Draco y ambos salieron, dejando ambas puertas abiertas - ¿Quién es el Viejito _Cuascuedo_? – preguntó Draco sentándose en el sillón.

Hermione rió al escuchar cómo Draco llamaba a aquel viejito. Le acarició los cabellos rubios con ternura sin borrar su sonrisa divertida.

- Es Viejito Pascuero, no _Cuascuedo_, y es un viejito que va dejando regalos en las casas para los niños. Es algo en lo que todo niño cree, pero claro, luego uno se da cuenta que… - miró hacia la entrada de su dormitorio y no vio a Hans – hasta que uno se da cuenta que no existe.

- ¿Te hacen creer en algo que no existe? – preguntó Draco, sin entender

- Bueno, es lindo creer – le dijo Hermione -. Yo creí en Santa Claus – vio la interrogante mirada de Draco -. Es otra forma de llamarlo.

Draco sonrió y la abrazó con cariño. Desde la noche anterior era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Tenía a aquella hermosa castaña con él, y ella lo quería. Su corazón dio un vuelco al pensar en ello. Le dio un suave beso en los cabellos, haciendo reír suavemente a Hermione. Se deleitó con aquella hermosa melodía.

- ¿Así que vamos a ir a dar una vuelta por los terrenos y por Hosmeade para navidad? – preguntó Hermione algo divertida.

Draco la miró, sonriente.

- Sí, ése será nuestro panorama – le respondió Draco. La abrazó más fuerte, rodeándola con cuidado en sus fuertes brazos.

- Te quiero, Draco – le dijo Hermione en un susurro. Se apegó a él.

- Yo también te quiero, Herm – le susurró él.

Se quedaron así, abrazados, en el silencio de la Sala Común, sólo escuchando el crujir de la madera gracias al fuego y el pequeño murmullo, apenas audible, que hacía la tele. Hermione recargó su cabeza en el pecho de su pololo, y sintió cómo él posaba sus labios en sus cabellos. Sonrió y cerró los ojos, quedándose dormida luego de unos segundos.

Draco miró a Hermione y vio que estaba profundamente dormida. Sonrió con ternura y le acarició la frente suavemente con su mano derecha. Se acomodó en el sillón y también cayó dormido. En la habitación de Hermione, un hermoso niño de cuatro años dormía plácidamente entre las voces de los monitos animados _'Los Padrinos Mágicos'_.

**----**

Faltaba una semana para Navidad, y Hans estaba bastante emocionado, de hecho, había escrito una carta para el Viejito Pascuero, pidiéndole un montón de cosas. Draco, al leerla, casi le da un infarto, pero Hermione lo calmó diciéndole que era normal que hiciera aquello, pero que no era obligación comprarle todo.

_- No puedo creer que creas que se lo tengas que comprar todo – le había dicho Hermione divertida aquel día en la Sala Común, ambos abrazados y siendo cobijados por el calor que despedía la chimenea - ¡Sería Ridículo! – había reído mientras Draco la fulminaba con la mirada._

- ¿Ya te vas? – le preguntó Draco. Tenían permiso para ir a Hosmeade y Draco había decidido llevar a Hans, ya que había sólo cuarenta alumnos en el colegio. Diez Slytherin, diez Gryffindor, diez Ravenclaw y diez Hufflepuf.

- Sí, ya sabes que quedé de juntarme con Harry, Ron y Ginny – le respondió Hermione mientras tomaba la parca larga y negra (le llegaba hasta las rodillas). Se volvió hacia Draco y le sonrió. Se acercó a él y pasó sus brazos por el pálido cuello del rubio. Sintió las manos de él en su cintura, rodeándola -, pero sabes que a las una y media me voy a juntar contigo en la entrada de pueblo, y con Hans – le dijo en voz baja.

- Sí, porque la verdad es que no puedo comprar los regalos con él – le susurró Draco.

- ¿De verdad no te quieres…? – pero no alcanzó a terminar la pregunta, viéndose interrumpida por su rubio pololo.

- ¡Ni hablar, Hermione! – exclamó – Jamás haría algo así.

- ¿Ni siquiera por Hans? – lo miró suplicante.

- Lo siento, pero mi orgullo aún es alto – le respondió y Hermione resopló, vencida.

- Está bien – aceptó resignada -. Nos vemos luego – le dio un suave beso en los labios, se separó de él y salió de la Torre para irse con sus amigos que ya la esperaban en el Vestíbulo.

Draco se dirigió al dormitorio de Hans, quien aún estaba durmiendo. Se acomodó a su lado y esperó a que despertara. No tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que luego de unos minutos sintió que el pequeño de movía.

- Buenos días, campeón – lo saludó con una suave sonrisa.

- Bue… buenos días, papi – dijo Hans con un bostezo.

- Hay que levantarse – le dijo Draco mientras se ponía de pie -. Hoy día, sorpresivamente, vamos a salir.

- ¿En serio? – Hans se incorporó rápidamente y lo miró con sus ojitos celestes brillantes.

- Sí, así que te voy a arreglar que a las once nos vamos.

Draco tomó en brazos a Hans y lo llevó a la bañera. Le sacó el pijama y lo metió en la tina, bañándolo como lo bañó la primera vez. Luego lo envolvió en una toalla y lo llevó a su dormitorio y lo dejó encima de la cama bien envuelto en la toalla. Se volvió hacia el closet y lo abrió, mirando pensativamente la ropa.

- ¿Qué te puedo poner, Hans? – preguntó más hacia sí mismo que para Hans. Luego decidió ponerle un jeans negro, una camiseta blanca debajo de la polera verde con negro de manga larga. Le sacó un polerón verde oscuro bastante grueso y que abrigaba bastante. Le puso la ropa, más los calcetines algo gruesos, para que no se le enfriaran los pies, y le puso unas zapatillas negras -. Listo – con un movimiento de su varita el pelo de Hans quedó seco y peinado hacia el lado. Le sonrió -. Voy a bajar a ver algo, por ahora, quédate aquí – miró el reloj que estaba en su muñeca izquierda -. En una hora nos vamos – tomó la bandeja que estaba en el escritorio -. Te toma el desayuno. Todo – lo miró seriamente -. Nos vemos – le dio un beso en la frente y salió del dormitorio para dirigirse a la salida de la Torre.

Caminó con rapidez hacia el Gran Comedor. No había podido hablar con Nott aquel día que lo sacó del Comedor, y fue porque un Slytherin lo había llamado. Lo más seguro era que sabía que él, Draco, quería averiguar algo. Estaba llegando al vestíbulo y vio que Nott estaba saliendo por las grandes puertas del castillo.

- ¡Nott! – lo llamó. Corrió hacia él al ver que el chico se había quedado quieto, mirando el suelo – Necesito hablar contigo.

- Yo… no sé si será lo mejor – murmuró el chico mirando a su alrededor. No había nadie, sólo estaban ellos dos y Filch, que para ellos no contaba.

- Nott, TENGO que hablar contigo – le dijo fría y amenazadoramente. El chico de pelo castaño asintió y ambos se fueron hacia una de las clases -. Bien, el otro día nos interrumpieron, pero ahora no te escapas – sus ojos se volvieron completamente fríos, más bien parecían dos pedazos de hielo incrustados en los ojos grises del rubio - ¿Quieres explicarme lo que me dijiste aquel día que me trajiste a una sala como ésta? – se cruzó de brazos. Nott sólo miraba el suelo con los ojos húmedos. Sentía vergüenza de sí mismo – Si no fuera por mí, Hermione pudo haber sido violada, y quiero saber si tú estabas entre los tres hombres que la atacaron – Nott negó frenéticamente con la cabeza - ¿Quiénes eran, entonces? – lo miró esperando respuesta, pero el joven parecía no tener intenciones de hablar. Suspiró -. No te voy a comer, Nott, sólo quiero saber la verdad – le aclaró con suavidad.

Theodore mantuvo su mirada en el suelo. No podía evitar sentir miedo por la actitud amenazante de Draco, pero más miedo aún de lo que le podría pasar si es que se enteraban de que había hablado. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

- No… no estaba entre los tres hombres – aclaró en voz baja pero clara -, pero sí sabía lo que tenían planeado hacer – dijo avergonzadamente, mirando de reojo la expresión de Draco, que decía claramente que lo quería matar.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste¿Sabes que pudiste haber evitado que una mujer quedara traumada y bastante depresiva¿Sabes que Hermione no es la misma chica de antes por lo que le pasó¡¿Lo sabes?!

Theodore asintió. Tomó aire, dándose ánimo, y posó sus ojos en los de Draco.

- Lo tengo claro, Malfoy – le dijo -, pero no tenía otra salida – lo miró dubitativamente - ¿Me guardarías un secreto, Malfoy? – El adolescente, sorprendido, asintió – Yo sé que tú no quieres ser un Mortífago, pero el Señor Tenebroso te quiere con él. Yo… - tragó saliva y miró el suelo, avergonzado – A mí me obligaron a formar parte de ellos – Draco abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa y Theodore lo miró con los ojos aguados -. No entiendo por qué, pero el Señor Tenebroso de quiere con él, y hará todo lo que esté a su alcance para tenerte a su lado. Ya van dos cosas¿no? – Draco asintió – Y van más. Sólo te puedo decir algo: cuídate, y cuida a los que te rodean.

Se formó un silencio algo incómodo y angustiante. Cada uno estaba en sus propios pensamientos, tratando de pensar qué hacer.

- Gracias, Nott – le dijo Draco luego de unos minutos.

- Me puedes llamar Theodore – le dijo él con una ligera sonrisa. Sentía que desde aquel momento se podría llevar bien con Malfoy.

- Bien, tú me puedes llamar Draco – le dijo el joven Malfoy.

- Yo… yo siento mucho lo que le pasó a Granger – dijo Nott -, yo… yo lo pude haber evitado.

Draco asintió, aún algo distraído. _"Así que Voldemort me quiere con él" _– pensó –_ "¿Pero por qué¿Qué tengo para que quiera que esté en sus filas¿Por mi apellido? No lo creo, entonces¿por qué?"_

- Yo hablaré con el profesor Dumbledore – comentó Theodore ya más tranquilo -, le diré que quiero formar parte de la Orden del Fénix, seré espía.

- ¿Sabes el riesgo que corres? – le dijo Draco.

- Sí, lo sé, pero si muero, por lo menos moriría tranquilo, sabiendo que hice algo bueno en mi vida – confesó con total seguridad.

Draco sonrió imperceptiblemente. Se dirigió a la puerta del aula.

- Estoy más tranquilo al saber que no estabas entre esos tres hombres, pero quisiera saber¿quiénes eran?

Theodore no respondió y ni siquiera lo miró, sólo negó con la cabeza.

- No los sé, nunca lo dijeron – le respondió.

- Bien, yo… me debo ir. Gracias – y se fue del aula.

Nott cerró los ojos y suspiró. Esperaba que no le pasara nada. Salió de la sala y se dirigió al despacho del director. Tenía que hablar urgentemente con él.

- Los Mortífagos saben que tienes al niño, Draco, ten cuidado – se dijo en voz baja y caminando con rapidez hacia donde se encontraba Albus Dumbledore.

**----**

- Hans – lo llamó Draco, temiendo que le niño no estuviera en la Torre.

- ¿Papi? – dijo el niño y Draco soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo, aliviado. El pequeño estaba sentado en el sillón.

- ¿Estás listo? – le preguntó Draco y Hans asintió rápidamente y saltó del sillón.

_- ¡Shí!_ ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó alegre.

- Sí, Hans, nos vamos – le respondió Draco con una sonrisa algo forzada. Se dirigió a ambos dormitorios y sacó las chaquetas, bufandas, gorros y guantes. Regresó a la sala y le puso con cuidado la chaqueta a Hans. Tomó la bufanda y la puso alrededor del pequeño cuello del niño. Por último tomó los guantes y el gorro y se los puso suavemente -. Tenemos que ir con cuidado, que nadie te puede ver¿si?

- De_acueddo_ – dijo el pequeño. Draco se puso sus ropas de invierno, tomó de la mano a Hans y ambos salieron por el retrato camino al Sauce Boxeador. Filch no podía saber que Hans existía.

- ¡Wow! – exclamó Hans al estar en los enormes terrenos del castillo - ¡Ésto es _enodme_! – miró a su alrededor asombrado.

Draco sonrió. Pararon a una distancia prudente del Sauce Boxeador y el rubio se acercó a una rama, dejando atrás a Hans, quien lo miraba curioso. El Sauce Boxeador se empezó a mover con algo más de fiereza al sentir que había alguien cerca, pero ello no le duró mucho, porque Draco, con la rama, tocó en nudo que había en el árbol, y éste se quedó inmóvil.

- Ven, Hans, vamos – el pequeño se acercó corriendo hacia su padre adoptivo y le tomó la mano fuertemente, mirando asustado hacia el oscuro túnel.

Se adentraron y caminaron unos cinco minutos hasta que salieron y se encontraron con una casa bastante sucia, abandonada y con la mayoría de los muebles destruidos.

- ¿Qué es este _lugad_, papi? – preguntó Hans mirando a su alrededor, temeroso de que saliera algún fantasma o monstruo.

- Esta casa se llama la Casa de los Gritos – respondió Draco mientras se dirigían a la salida de dicha casa -. No te voy a contar la historia, no aún, quizás cuando entres a Hogwarts.

- ¿_Pod_ qué? – preguntó el pequeño confundido.

- Porque creo que aún no es una historia que un niño de cuatro años deba escuchar – le respondió Draco. Si se la contaba quedaría traumado, mejor esperar¿no?

- Bueno¿_pedo pometes contádmela_?

- Claro que sí – respondió Draco riendo. Salieron de la casa y el frío y algo fuerte aire de invierno les dio la bienvenida, haciendo que Hans se tambaleara y cayera en la nieve. Draco lo tomó en brazos y el niño se aferró a él.

Draco caminó unos minutos hasta que llegaron al pueblo. Allí el aire estaba menos fuerte, por lo tanto, Draco dejó a Hans en el suelo y le acomodó las ropas para que estuviera más abrigado. Miró hacia el frente y no vio a nadie conocido, así que ambos empezaron a caminar con confianza. Hans miraba las tiendas con los ojos brillantes, impresionado por todo lo que les mostraba el pueblo, cada simple cosa le fascinaba.

- ¿Me_compadás_ algo? – preguntó desviando la mirada hacia Draco.

- Lo más seguro es que sí – le respondió Draco mientras miraba la hora, eran las doce -. Te voy a llevar a un lugar que te va a encantar – le sonrió y lo tomó de la mano, dirigiéndose hacia Honeydukes.

Al entrar en la tienda, luego de que Draco comprobara que no había nadie del colegio, Hans abrió sus ojos celestes al máximo, impresionado y a la vez contento al ver la gran cantidad de dulces que había en la tienda. Hacia cualquier lado que su cabeza girara y sus ojos se posaran en lo que sea, veía dulces. Draco sonrió, feliz de ver así de animado y contento a Hans.

- ¿Me vas a _compad_ dulces? – preguntó Hans.

- Sí – contestó Draco. Hans sonrió feliz y empezó a dar vueltas por la tienda buscando algo de su agrado, siendo vigilado por Draco de cerca.

- ¿Qué son éstos? – preguntó Hans, tomando unos chocolates. Sacó uno y estaba a punto de echárselo a la boca, pero Draco se lo impidió sacándoselo de la mano. El pequeño lo miró enojado.

- De éstos no puedes comer, Hans, porque tienen algo que no es bueno para ti – le dijo Draco, quitándole de la mano la caja de chocolates de licor y dejándola donde estaba. Sacó otro chocolate y se lo pasó -. Éste sí te lo puedes comer.

Hans miró el chocolate cuadrado y con unas simples rayas verticales. Comió un pedazo y sonrió. Era exquisito. Se lo comió entero, saboreándolo y disfrutándolo.

- Quiero más, papi – le dijo mirando a Draco con ojos suplicantes.

Draco rió y tomó unos chocolates más uno que otro dulce, los pagó y ambos salieron, Hans con una mediana paleta de exquisito dulce. Caminaron hacia la librería, cuidando de que nadie los viera. Al entrar, Hans miró todos los libros que había a su alrededor y se acercó a una estantería que le llamó la atención. Tenía libros con alegres y grandes dibujos en las portadas.

- ¿Quieres uno? – Preguntó Draco – Son cuentos, si quieres te elijo alguno.

Hans asintió y él mismo tomó un par, los que encontró más interesantes, claro que por el dibujo, mientras que Draco sacaba otro par más. Se dirigieron a otra estantería que Hans encontró especialmente aburrida, pero Draco interesante. Sacó un par de libros, luego se dirigió a otra y sacó un solo libro y se dirigió a la caja. Pagó y se fue con los libros guardados en las bolsas.

- ¿Dónde_idemos ahoda_? – preguntó Hans emocionado. Lo estaba pasando bien, y al fin había salido de la Torre de los Premios Anuales.

- A Zonko, una gran tienda para bromistas – contestó Draco. A Hans le brillaron los ojos. _"Una gran tienda para bromistas"_.

- ¡Pues vamos! – exclamó.

Draco rió y se dirigieron hacia la tienda con rapidez, ya que Hans no podía esperar a verla. A Hans le brillaron como por décima vez los ojos a ver la cantidad de cosas que había para hacer bromas. Recorrió, con Draco a su lado, cada pasillo y lo miró con especial atención y cuidado, sorprendido de las cosas que había, por sus formas, y cuando Draco le explicaba el funcionamiento, más aún. El rubio cogió una que otra cosa, la pagó y ambos salieron, Hans protestando porque Draco no le había comprado nada en aquella tienda.

- Vamos a ir a la cafetería que esta allí – la apuntó. Era una tienda algo chica, pero acogedora. Sabía que no iba a haber nadie de Hogwarts, ya que todos estaban en Las Tres Escobas -, además que estaremos abrigados. Tomaremos y comeremos algo, luego nos iremos a juntar con Hermione.

Hans asintió y se dirigieron hacia la cafetería. Se sentaron en una de las mesas más apartadas y una joven, que miró a Draco con ojos embobados, aunque el adolescente no lo tomó en cuenta, se acercó a pedir el pedido.

- Quiero un café y una porción de torta de Trufa – le dijo Draco -, y él va a tomar una taza de leche con chocolate y va a comer la misma torta que yo.

- Bien, enseguida regreso con lo pedido – dijo la joven. Le regaló una sonrisa coqueta a Draco y se fue. Draco giró los ojos con impaciencia. ¿Por qué no los había atendido otra persona? Luego de cinco minutos la chica llegó con lo pedido.

- Gracias – dijo Draco sin siquiera mirarla y ella se fue, algo ofendida.

Ambos comieron, tomaron el café y la leche y Hans le preguntó varias cosas a Draco acerca del pueblo.

- ¿Hay algún _oto lugad_ que _conoced_? – preguntó.

- Sí, pero esos los conocerás después – le respondió Draco.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Cuando cumples trece años, lo más seguro – Draco le dio un sorbo a su café.

- ¡_Pedo_ eso es mucho tiempo! – exclamó Hans, indignado.

- Sí, pero ya verás que va a pasar rápido – comentó Draco sacando un pedazo de torta y metiéndoselo en la boca.

Hans hizo un puchero, haciendo reír a Draco. Terminaron sus tortas, leche y café, Draco pagó y salieron de la cafetería. El joven Malfoy miró la hora. Eran las una veinte.

- Vamos, Hans, que ya nos tenemos que juntar con Hermione.

El niño tomó la mano de Draco y ambos se dirigieron a la entrada del pueblo.

**----**

- ¿Supiste lo que pasó con los Chudley Cannons, Harry? – preguntó Ron mientras entraban a Las Tres Escobas. Habían ido a Honeydukes, Zonko y, por petición de Hermione, a la Librería, y también habían comprado los regalos.

- No – respondió Harry a la vez que se sentaban en una mesa vacía.

- Uno de sus jugadores se dopa, o toma estimulantes – contestó el pelirrojo -. No sé qué significa eso, pero por lo visto es malo, ya que están pensando echarlo.

- Doparse o estimularse es lo mismo, y eso hace que uno tenga más energía – explicó Hermione -, por lo tanto, aquello hacía que tuviera un rendimiento mucho mejor que el de sus compañeros, de ambos equipos. Es algo realmente malo, y de echo eso es caer bajo para un deportista – opinó -, eso quiere decir que nunca ha hecho el trabajo con su esfuerzo, sino con ayuda de medicamentos.

- ¡Pero aún así sigue siendo el mejor! – exclamó Ron.

- ¿Quieren algo? – preguntó Madame Rosmerta que acababa de llegar.

- Sí, tres cervezas de mantequilla, por favor – respondió Harry. La mujer asintió y se fue para traer lo pedido.

- No es el mejor si hizo trampa, Ron, es como obvio – contraatacó Hermione.

- Tú no entiendes nada, Hermione – dijo Ron ya algo enojado.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos rabiosos.

- Ni siquiera sabes qué es estar dopado, así que no digas nada – le dijo.

- ¿Y tú sí? – la miró a los ojos.

- Sí, te lo acabo de explicar.

- Las cervezas – dijo Madame Rosmerta, dejando las tres allí y tres vasos.

- Gracias – dijo Harry. La mujer asintió y se retiró. Cada uno tomó su cerveza y le dio un trago, sin servirla en el vaso.

- Pero es ridículo, yo creo que estuvo bien lo que hizo – comentó Ron.

- ¿Hacer trampa está bien? – Hermione lo miró incrédula – Eso es jugar sucio, y créeme, no creo que alguien se sienta bien jugando sucio.

- Pero gracias a él han ganado – dijo Ron -, que le den las gracias a esa medicina.

- ¿Las gracias? – exclamó Hermione – Veo que tienes un pésimo concepto de las buenas y las malas medicinas, y de cómo jugar limpio – le dio un largo trago a su cerveza. Miró la hora, eran las una y cuarto. En cinco o diez minutos se tenía que ir.

Ron abrió la boca para protestar, pero Harry lo frenó.

- Ya paren, por favor – les pidió -. Aunque yo creo que Hermione tiene razón – Ron lo miró con la boca abierta, indignado.

- ¡Me deberías apoyar¡Soy tu amigo!

- ¿Y qué soy yo¿Una estatua? – Hermione lo miró ya bastante enojada.

- Él no jugó limpio y punto – dijo Harry -. Ahora¿podríamos disfrutar de la cerveza en paz?

- Lo siento – Hermione se terminó al cerveza rápidamente -, pero quedé de juntarme con alguien que necesita ayuda con los regalos de navidad – se puso de pie y le dio un beso en al mejilla a Harry -. Nos vemos luego – tomó la chaqueta y la bufanda que se había comprado, y salió de Las Tres Escobas, camino a la entrada del pueblo.

- ¿No encuentras que está algo rara? – preguntó Ron aún mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido Hermione.

- Sí, en algo anda – Harry miró su cerveza y luego le dio un trago, pensativo.

**----**

- Es un estúpido – murmuró para sí mientras se recargaba en un árbol. Acababa de llegar a la entrada del pueblo, y Draco y Hans aún no aparecían. Se arregló la chaqueta y la bufanda para que le abrigaran más. Se cruzo de piernas y metió ambas manos enguantadas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta - ¿Qué se cree al decir que él es amigo de Harry¿Y qué soy yo? – siguió protestando – Es un inútil, algún día le voy a pegar de tal forma que nunca se va a olvidar de ello.

- ¿A quién le vas a pegar? – preguntó la voz de Draco tras ella.

- ¡Draco! – exclamó. Sacó sus manos del bolsillo y se volteó. Draco estaba allí parado, con su chaqueta bien puesta, la bufanda alrededor de su pálido cuello y el gorro que tapaba sus cabellos rubios, aunque alguno que otro mechón rozaba su frente. Hans estaba al lado de él, agarrando con su manito la de Draco – A nadie, no tiene importancia – hizo un gesto con la mano.

Draco sonrió. Se veía realmente linda con aquella chaqueta, la bufanda y el gorro cubriendo su nuca. Su nariz estaba algo roja, igual que sus mejillas, lo cual hacía que se viera adorable. Soltó la mano de Hans, se acercó a Hermione y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Ambos se sonrojaron, pero sonrieron.

- ¡Puaj¿No pueden _haced_ eso en _oto_ lado? – preguntó la aguda voz de Hans. Ambos adolescentes rieron divertidos.

- Hola, Hans – saludó Hermione. Se acuclilló y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

- Hola,_Hemy_ – saludó Hans - ¿Qué _hademos ahoda_? – preguntó mirando a ambos adolescentes.

Hermione te va a mostrar algo, mientras que yo voy a comprar unos dulces – respondió Draco. Hermione asintió y tomó la mano del pequeño, quien le sonrió -. Nos vamos a encontrar frente la Casa de los Gritos en unos treinta minutos – les dijo. Dio media vuelta y se adentró al pueblo.

- Bueno, vamos Hans – dijo Hermione y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la tienda de Quidditch. Hermione no sabía qué regalarle a Hans y quizás le gustaba algo de allí. Mientras iban hacia la tienda, Hans le contaba emocionado todo lo que había visto.

El resto del día pasó realmente rápido. Hermione le compró algo a Hans en la tienda y luego se juntaron con Draco donde habían acordado. Luego de pasar una entretenida tarde entre risas, conversaciones y guerras de bolas de nieve, llegó la noche y ahora estaban los tres frente la chimenea, sentados en el sillón, Hans cabeceando en el regazo de Draco. Hermione los miró a ambos. No se podía cansar de repetir que Draco como padre se veía más guapo de lo que era, y eso ya era mucho decir.

- Ya se ha quedado dormido – susurró y Draco asintió, sonriendo.

- Lo iré a acostar – le dijo en el mismo tono y se puso de pie con cuidado para no despertar a Hans.

- ¿Te acompaño? – preguntó Hermione con algo de timidez. Draco asintió y ambos se dirigieron al dormitorio del niño. Draco lo acomodó con cuidado en la cama y le empezó a sacar la ropa con suavidad para que no se despertara. Sacó el pijama que estaba bajo la almohada y se lo puso. Lo tomó en brazos, abrió la cama, lo acostó, lo arropó, le dio un beso en la frente y salió de allí, no sin antes susurrar _"Buenas noches, campeón"_.

Ambos adolescentes se dirigieron a la sala y se sentaron en el sillón. Hermione no tardó en acurrucarse entre los brazos de Draco.

- Eres tan tierno con Hans – comentó Hermione con una sonrisa -, me encanta esa actitud tuya.

El rubio sonrió con suficiencia, a pesar del sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas.

- Es un niño adorable – dijo -, es imposible enojarse con él.

- Eso lo tengo claro – rió Hermione. Se puso de rodillas en el sillón y rodeó el cuello del rubio -, pero también tengo claro que tú también eres adorable – sus mejillas se tornaron de un hermoso tono escarlata.

Draco sonrió con ternura y picardía. Rodeó la cintura de la chica y miró hacia arriba para poder ver sus ojos brillantes. Se encontró de lleno con la mirada llena de amor de su polola. Su cabeza subió unos centímetros, pero fue Hermione quien lo besó.

La Gryffindor sonrió cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, y suspiró sobre los labios del rubio, lo que hizo que el chico se estremeciera. Draco se acercó a ella, le dio un suave beso en el cuello y la abrazó, escondiendo su rostro en el delicado hombro de Hermione.

La castaña sonrió al ver el gesto de Draco. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y le acarició el suave cabello rubio. El joven suspiró.

- Me encanta estar contigo – dijo Draco en voz baja. Hermione rió suavemente.

- A mí también – susurró. Ser volvió a acomodar entre los brazos de Draco y permanecieron así, abrazados y siendo envueltos por el calor que desprendía la chimenea.

**----**

- ¡Papi¡Papi, despierta, es Navidad! – exclamó la voz de Hans mientras movía a Draco. Éste se desperezó y se sentó en la cama a la vez que bostezaba. Volvió sus ojos aún adormilados hacia Hans y le sonrió.

- Buenos días, campeón – lo saludó y Hans corrió a darle un abrazo, a pesar que le costó subir a la cama.

- ¡Papi¿El Viejito _Cuascuedo_ me _habá_ dejado algún _degalo_? – preguntó Hans emocionado entre los brazos de Draco.

- Ya lo creo. Te haz portado súper bien, te lo mereces.

- ¿Qué_espedas pada levantadte_, papi¡Vamos _pod_ los _degalos_! – Hans salió disparado de los brazos de Draco y se fue directo a la Sala Común.

Draco bostezó, se puso un polerón encima de su polera-pijama y se fue al mismo lugar que Hans, donde ya los esperaba una sonriente Hermione. Le sonrió y le dio un beso de buenos días.

- Luego te doy el de Navidad – le susurró con una pícara sonrisa.

- Pues lo estaré esperando – le dijo Hermione divertida.

Draco se sentó de forma india en el suelo, al lado de los regalos.

- Veamos – tomó un paquete y vio el nombre -, éste es de… ¡Hans! – el pequeño corrió y le quitó el regalo de las manos. Lo abrió y vio una hermosa Snitch dorada. Dio un grito emocionado.

- ¿Te gustó? – preguntó Hermione y el pequeño asintió, contento.

Siguieron abriendo los regalos, riendo de las cosas que decía Hans, pasándolo bien. Hans fue a su dormitorio para ir a jugar con sus nuevos juguetes. Le habían encantado.

- Usted me debe algo, señor Malfoy – dijo Hermione interrumpiendo a Draco con la tarea de recoger los papeles de regalo. El rubio se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió con picardía.

- Tiene razón, señorita Granger, se me había olvidado – comentó siguiéndole el juego, mientras se acercaba a ella.

- ¿Se te había olvidado algo tan importante como eso? – Hermione lo miró con fingido enojo.

Draco rió divertido. Abrazó a Hermione por la cintura y le dio el esperado beso de Navidad. Cuando s separaron, Draco acercó su boca al oído de Hermione y le susurró.

- Podríamos ponernos en todos los Muérdagos de Hogwarts, no ves que dicen que hay que darse un beso si hay un hombre y una mujer bajo él.

Hermione rió divertida.

- Podríamos – le sonrió, le dio un corto beso en los labios y se separó de él -. Voy a ir a ver a Ron, Harry y Ginny, nos vemos en una hora aquí¿si?

Draco asintió y vio como Hermione entraba a su dormitorio para arreglarse. Se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de Hans para bañarlo, y luego para bañarse él mismo.

**----**

- ¡Feliz Navidad, chicos! – exclamó Hermione al entrar en la Sala Común de Gryffindor y ver a sus amigos. Corrió y les dio un gran abrazo.

- ¡Feliz Navidad, Herm! – exclamaron ellos.

- Te esperábamos más temprano – dijo Ron.

- Lo siento, es que me regalaron un libro y lo estuve leyendo – les mintió. Se sentó junto a ellos y sonrió -. Muchas gracias por sus regalos, me gustaron.

- Menos mal, es complicado regalarte algo, Hermione – dijo Ron.

- A las mujeres es complicado regalarles algo – agregó Harry.

- Eso es mentira – contradijo Ginny.

- Son los hombres los que se complican - agregó Hermione

Estuvieron unos minutos discutiendo, hasta que luego rieron y lo olvidaron. Pasaron un momento agradable, aunque Hermione no podía evitar recordar a Draco.

- Chicos, lo siento pero me tengo que ir.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron los tres.

- Sí, lo siento, tengo algo que hacer – se puso de pie y se despidió de ellos con un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Algo como qué? – preguntó, pero Hermione hizo como si no hubiese escuchado a Ron y salió de la Sala Común despidiéndose con la mano - ¡Hermione! – exclamó.

Ginny miró por donde había desaparecido Hermione pensativa, hasta que se puso de pie rápidamente.

- ¿Dónde vas, Ginny? – preguntó Harry.

- A buscar algo para comer, me dio hambre – y salió de la Sala Común con rapidez.

Ambos hombres se encogieron de hombros y se dedicaron a hablar de Quidditch.

* * *

¡Fin del cap! 

Espero que les haya gustado y, nuevamente, gracias por leer... y por los reviews, que en realidad me fascinan...

Si quieren, claro, me pueden dejar un comentario...

¡Besos!

¡Chao!


	10. Descubiertos, ¿otra vez?

¡Hola! Sí, lo sé... siento mucho la demora, pero la verdad es que he tenido varios porblemas con el computador y he entrado a clases, aparte que no me venía la inspiración para escribir lo que seguía del capítulo, y a mí me gustan las cosas bien hechas, por ello no lo seguí hasta que tenía la idea clara.

Espero que perdonen la demora y que les guste el cap., les puedo asegurar que el siguiente va a estar buenísimo. Aún no lo empiezo, pero ya sé de qué tratara, y es realmente bueno...

Que disfruten este cap...

¡Hasta luego! Y perdón de nuevo...

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Descubiertos¿Otra vez?

Hermione se dirigió con rapidez hacia la Torre de los Premios Anuales, donde había quedado de juntarse con su novio. Estaba segura que aquel día lo pasaría excelente, aparte que con Hans era imposible no reírse. Entró y se encontró con ambos hombres sentados en el sillón frente la chimenea, riendo porque Draco le estaba haciendo cosquillas a Hans.

- ¿De nuevo haciendo lo mismo? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

- He…_Hemy_ – dijo Hans entre risas.

- No nos quites la emoción, Herm – se quejó Draco con una sonrisa.

- Lo siento mucho – exageró ella -. Yo llegué aquí para salir a dar una vuelta¿no era eso lo que íbamos a hacer? – los miró y Hans se puso de inmediato de pie.

_- Clado_ que sí – exclamó. Se volvió hacia Draco -. Papi, levántate, que vamos a _salid_ – lo jaló de la manga.

- Bien, vamos – tomó las ropas de invierno que tenía en el otro sillón, se la puso a Hans, luego se la puso él mismo, y salieron los tres de la Torre, camino a los jardines de Hogwarts.

- ¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó Hans caminando al lado de Draco, y tomando la mano de él.

- A estar un rato en los jardines y luego, quizás, vayamos nuevamente a Hosmeade – respondió Draco.

Llegaron a los jardines y empezaron a jugar de inmediato a la guerra de bolas de nieve, riendo divertidos cuando a alguno de ellos le daba directo en la cara y quedaban llenos de nieve. 

- ¡Juguemos a las escondidas! – exclamó Hans acercándose a los dos adolescentes que estaban tirados en la nieve, agotados.

- ¿Aún tienes energía para seguir jugando? – preguntó Hermione, mirándolo sorprendida.

_- ¡Clado!_ – exclamó el pequeño – Lo que pasa es que ustedes están muy viejos – cruzó sus pequeños brazos, haciéndolo ver en una pose cómica.

Draco rió divertido, soltando suaves sacudidas. Miró a Hermione con los ojos brillando divertidamente, y se incorporó con lentitud.

- Bueno, no nos queda otra, juguemos – Hermione lo miró con ojos suplicantes, pero Draco sólo sonrió y le tendió la mano para que ella la cogiera y se levantara.

- Bien, de acuerdo, pero si me pasa algo es culpa de ambos – les advirtió, cogiendo la mano de Draco y levantándose.

- ¿_Pod_ qué te va a _pasad_ algo? – preguntó Hans.

- No, por nada – respondió Hermione, riendo -. Realmente fui muy incoherente – dijo y rió con más ganas.

- Bueno¡el último en _llegad_ a aquel _ádbol_ la cuenta! – exclamó Hans y empezó a correr a toda la velocidad que daban sus cortas piernas. Draco y Hermione se miraron, sorprendidos, y luego Hermione se soltó de su novio y empezó a correr rápidamente, dejando a un aún más sorprendido Draco.

- ¡Eso es trampa! – exclamó y también corrió, aunque no le sirvió de mucho, ya que aún así llegó último.

- Tú la llevas, papi – le dijo Hans, riendo suavemente.

- No es justo – dijo Draco. Hermione rió y le acarició el cabello, divertida.

- Lo siento, amor, pero nos tendrás que encontrar en este graaaan terreno – siguió riendo con ganas.

Draco suspiró resignado y se apoyó en un árbol, con los ojos cerrados, y empezó a contar hasta treinta. Tanto Hermione como Hans se apresuraron a esconderse, Hermione cerca del niño por cualquier cosa.

Pasaron gran parte del tiempo jugando allí, en los terrenos, hasta que decidieron ir a las cocinas para comer algo y tomar chocolate caliente para que les entrara calor a sus congelados cuerpos.

- ¿Y bien¿Qué tal lo has pasado, Hans? – preguntó Hermione para luego darle un trago a su chocolate caliente. 

- ¡Bien! – exclamó el niño emocionado – Hay que _depetidlo_ – sonrió.

- Sí, lo más seguro es que lo repitamos – dijo Draco sonriendo.

Se terminaron su chocolate caliente y se dirigieron a la Torre de los Premios Anuales, sin darse cuenta que alguien los vio cuando iban saliendo de las cocinas. Los siguió, silenciosamente, mirando extrañada al niño que estaba entre los dos adolescentes. De repente notó que Hermione tenía tomada la mano de Malfoy y que él se la acariciaba con cariño. Aquello la sorprendió de sobremanera.

- ¿Hermione? – la llamó. Draco y Hermione se paralizaron y se voltearon con lentitud, para encontrar a una pelirroja mirándolos con los ojos abiertos.

- Gi… Ginny – Hermione la miró, incrédula.

- ¿Qué… qué rayos…? – miró las manos entrelazadas de ambos y luego al niño. Hermione tragó saliva sonoramente y apretó la mano de Draco - ¿Tú y… tú y… y Malfoy? – la miró, incrédula, y vio las mejillas sonrojadas de Hermione.

Hermione bajó la mirada, avergonzada. Respiró hondo y enfrentó a su mejor amiga.

- Hola, Ginny – le sonrió con nerviosismo.

- Espero una explicación – se cruzó de brazos y miró a su amiga con el ceño fruncido.

Hans se aferró a la mano libre de Draco, mirando con miedo a la chica que estaba allí. ¿Quién era ella¿Lo retarían porque había sido descubierto? No lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía era que tenía miedo.

- Draco – lo llamó Hermione y él se volteó hacia ella -. Nos vemos en la Torre¿si?

- ¿Segura? – el rubio la miró algo dudoso.

- Sí, no te preocupes – le sonrió -. Nos vemos.

- Bien… por cualquier cosa ya sabes donde encontrarme – la castaña asintió. Draco se volvió hacia el niño -. Vamos, Hans.

- Sí, papi – dijo el niño y se fue con Draco.

Ginny esperó a que el Slytherin desapareciera del pasillo para volverse hacia Hermione.

- ¿Papi? – la miró más sorprendida aún - ¿Malfoy es… padre?

- No – negó de inmediato Hermione -, es… una larga historia.

- Sí, y creo que me la tienes que contar, o quizás _tú_ historia – se cruzó de brazos y Hermione bajó nuevamente la mirada, avergonzada -. Te invito a dar un paseo por los terrenos¿te parece? – aquello, más que una invitación, era una obligación.

Hermione asintió con pesadez y ambas se encaminaron a los terrenos del colegio con lentitud, con sus mentes llenas de diferentes pensamientos.

A Hermione la habían pillado¿qué iba a hacer¿Contarle toda la verdad? Bueno, lo más seguro es que ya haya sacado varias conclusiones y todas acertadas, al fin y al cabo no era tonta. La miró de reojo. Tenía una expresión entre pensativa y molesta. Sabía que iba a ser difícil, pero lo afrontaría.

Miró a si amiga con enojo. Ella pensaba que era su mejor amiga, pero por lo visto estaba equivocada. Las amigas confiaban las unas en las otras¿por qué Hermione no había confiado en ella? La había decepcionado. _'Alguna razón pudo haber tenido'_ – dijo una voz en su cabeza y ella asintió con pesadumbre. Paró de caminar y su amiga hizo lo mismo.

- Herm, quiero una explicación – le dijo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

- Sí… este… - Hermione miró los árboles, las flores, el pasto, el lago, cualquier cosa menos los ojos marrones de Ginny, cualquier cosa menos a su mejor amiga – lo que pasó fue que…

- En realidad lo que me importa saber es por qué no confiaste en mí – le aclaró con voz más suave la pelirroja. La miró con decepción -, por algo soy tu amiga¿no?

- Sí – susurró Hermione -. Ginny, de verdad lo siento, pero tenía miedo de lo que pudieran decir, de lo que pudieras decir – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas -. Desde hace unas semanas que salgo con Draco – anunció -. Y le quiero, mucho – confesó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Ginny la miró. Entendía que la quisiera, claro que sí, de echo ella también sentía atracción por alguien, o quizás algo más, pero esa persona no había vuelto al colegio y no sabía nada de él. Suspiró con añoranza y le sonrió a su amiga.

- Te felicito, Herm, que hayas encontrado a alguien a quien amar, sólo espero que él también te quiera.

- Lo hace – dijo con total seguridad. Ginny levantó una ceja sin creérselo mucho -. De verdad, me creas o no, me quiere.

Ginny le sonrió y la abrazó.

- No deberías haber tenido miedo por contárnoslo, o contármelo. Quizás para Ron y Harry hubiese sido difícil aceptarlo, pero yo… sabes bastante bien que yo soy comprensiva.

- Lo sé… lo siento, Ginny – Hermione le sonrió contenta.

- Ahora explícame eso del niño que vi y que le haya dicho 'papi' a Malfoy. ¡Papi! – exclamó, incrédula.

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que es un niño del cual Draco se ha hecho cargo – explicó Hermione mientras caminaban en la roilla del lago congelado.

- ¿Lo adoptó? – preguntó Ginny sorprendida.

- Bueno… algo así – respondió Hermione –. Pero lo vieras, Ginny – sus ojos brillaron intensamente -, es tan lindo como padre – sonrió embobada y Ginny se alegró por su amiga, pero eso no evitó que se acordara de su amor. ¿Dónde podría estar?

- Bien, creo que lo mejor es que volvamos, al fin y al cabo los chicos me esperan, quizás piensen que me pasó algo y pondrán a todo el castillo buscándome.

- Sí, aparte que Draco estará preocupado también – se dirigieron hacia la entrada del castillo -, querrá saber si estoy bien o no.

Se dirigieron con lentitud y hablando de cosas triviales hasta que llegaron al piso donde estaba la Torre de los Premios Anuales. Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y un gran abrazo. Ginny siguió de largo y Hermione entró en la Torre donde la esperaba Draco.

**----**

Se llevó a Hans con él y se dirigieron a la Torre. Estaba preocupado. No quería que Hermione sufriera, pero si la pequeña Weasley era realmente pesada, su novia iba a llegar muy triste, y él no quería eso. Él quería verla feliz, con esa hermosa sonrisa adornando su bello rostro, con sus grandiosos ojos mieles brillando con fuerza alegremente. Sólo quería verla bien, ahora que se estaba mejorando de lo que le había pasado.

Entró a la Torre. Era tarde y Hans estaba realmente agotado.

- ¿No me _detadás_? – preguntó el niño extrañado para luego soltar un bostezo.

- No¿por qué? – preguntó Draco extrañado. Lo tomó en brazos y se dirigió al dormitorio del pequeño. 

- Es que me _descubiedon_ – respondió Hans con voz adormilada y Draco sólo sonrió.

- No te preocupes, no te diré nada, ésta vez fue culpa mía por ser tan descuidado – le sacó la ropa y le puso el pijama con cariño -. Ahora a lavarse los dientes y acostarse – lo llevó al baño y lo ayudó a la lavarse los dientes y luego lo llevó a la cama y lo acostó. Se recostó a su lado y lo abrazó, tarareando una canción (No de cuna, de echo una canción que no muchas personas usarían para dormir. Rock) hasta que el pequeño se durmió. Se levantó suavemente y se dirigió a la Sala para esperar a su novia.

La puerta se abrió y él se volteó con rapidez hacia la entrada, viendo pasar a una hermosa castaña con una sonrisa. Sonrió aliviado, sabiendo que todo había salido bien. Le hizo un gesto con la mano, diciéndole que se sentara a su lado. Hermione se quitó la chaqueta, la bufanda, el gorro y los guantes, y se fue a sentar al lado de su novio, feliz.

- Ginny me ha entendido y no me ha dicho nada malo – le dijo Hermione luego de un silencio. Draco la abrazó con más fuerza, acariciándole suavemente el hombro y brazo derecho -, sólo me retó por no haber confiado en ella y no haberle contado nada – su vista se posó en los ojos mercurios de él con algo de culpabilidad -. Le conté lo de Hans, al fin y al cabo ya lo había visto y no había excusas. 

Draco asintió, distraído, sabiendo, sin saber cómo, que ella le había contado a la pelirroja lo del niño.

- No estás enojado¿verdad? – preguntó Hermione temerosa.

- Claro que no, Herm, no tengo por qué enojarme – le dijo Draco con una sonrisa de lado. Hermione sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él.

- Que bueno – murmuró y Draco le dio un beso en la nuca.

**----**

Al la mañana siguiente, Hermione se dirigió a desayunar luego de haberse despedido de Draco y Hans, y llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor donde estaban sus amigos. 

- Buenos días – saludó alegre y se sentó al lado de Ginny y al frente de Harry - ¿Qué tal amanecieron?

- Mejor que tú, podemos ver – observó Ron con cara de sueño pero comiéndose todo lo que veía.

- He amanecido como todos los días – anunció Hermione, aunque nadie se lo creyó.

El día pasó bastante rápido y Hermione, misteriosamente, no vio a su novio en todo el día, ya que había prometido pasar el día con sus amigos. Al llegar a las siete de la tarde a la Torre de los Premios Anuales, vio que Hans estaba al lado del sillón y estirado en él estaba Draco. Se acercó con rapidez y vio que estaba bastante enfermo y que tenía su mano derecha sobre la muñeca izquierda. Sudaba y tenía una profunda mueca de dolor. Abrió apenas los ojos y miró a la castaña.

- H… Herm… - susurró con esfuerzo. Hermione se arrodilló a su lado y lo miró preocupada – L… lo vi… - observó a su alrededor con miedo.

- ¿A quién viste, amor? – preguntó Hermione con suavidad, temiendo la respuesta.

- A… a V… Voldemort… - cerró los ojos – Y… y a Blaise… estaba allí y… y me sonreía, a pesar que estaba bas… bastante mal… - soltó un gemido de dolor.

- Te tienes que acostar – la castaña hizo un hechizo y el cuerpo del rubio se elevó y lo llevó al dormitorio del Slytherin. Lo dejó en la cama y con un movimiento de su varita le cambió la ropa por el pijama y lo acostó. Hans no paraba de seguirla y mirar preocupado y confundido a Draco.

- ¿Qué le pasa a mi papi? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Sólo se siente mal, pero ya se pondrá bien – respondió Hermione dándole una poción al rubio y luego dándole otra. El adolescente cayó dormido de inmediato y Hermione se acostó a su lado, abrazándolo, y Hans se recostó sobre el pecho de su padre adoptivo. 

Hermione miró la muñeca vendada. Algo tenía aquello y aún no podía encontrar alguna información que le sirviera. Aparte¿dónde estaba Blaise? Miró a su novio y le dio un suave beso en la frente mientras le acariciaba el cabello rubio. Lo iba a descubrir, todo.

* * *

¡Fin del cap!

Sé que no es muy largo, sólo espero terminar, y empezar, pronto el siguiente...

Ahora Ginny sabe la verdad¿quñe pasará? Sólo esperen a los siguientes capítulos, que espero que no se demoren mucho, jeje...

¡Cuídense y gracias por leer!

Si quieren me pueden dejar un review, que me hacen bastante feliz...

¡Hasta luego!


	11. Una Fatal Noticia

¡Hola a todos¿Cómo están? Espero que bien...

¡Sí! Ésta vez actualicé bastante rápido, es que tenía la idea a fuego en mi mente, entonces la puse a escribir¡y aquí está!

Espero que la disfruten y gracias por leer... 

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Una Fatal Noticia

Al día siguiente Draco amaneció bastante mejor, aunque Hermione lo obligó a quedarse en cama.

- Me siento bien, Hermione – alegó Draco desde la cama y con Hans a su lado, que miraba a ambos jóvenes extrañado.

- No importa, me quiero asegurar que estés bien y no te vas a levantar de aquí hasta que yo diga.

Draco refunfuñó y sólo miró hacia el lado molesto.

- No me importa que te enojes, Draco – Hermione lo miró con seriedad -. Te vas a mejorar – suavizó su mirada -. Es por tu bien, no te quiero ver enfermo, aparte que el que estés enfermo puede ser bastante malo para tu estado – le miró una mirada significativa y Draco entendió de inmediato. Bajó la mirada, molesto.

- Bueno, yo voy a las cocinas a pedir que te traigan algo de comer. Tengo que hablar con Ron, Harry y Ginny y vuelvo de inmediato – le dio un corto beso en los labios, le acarició el pelo a Hans suavemente y salió de la habitación.

Hans, ve a buscar el Ajedrez Mágico y te enseñaré a jugar – le dijo Draco al niño. Hans se bajó de la cama con rapidez y se apresuró a ir a buscar dicho juego. Draco suspiró y miró por la ventana. Sólo esperaba que Hermione no tardara, ya la extrañaba. Hans llegó con el juego, le sonrió y se preparó para jugar.

**----**

Hermione fue con rapidez hacia el despacho del director, luego de haber ido a las cocinas. Tenía que hablar con él urgentemente. Lo que tenía Draco no era normal, para nada. Estaba bastante preocupada. El que haya visto a Voldemort por segunda vez no era bueno, para nada. Aparte que había dicho que había visto a su amigo Blaise, y lo había dicho de forma tan triste que la preocupó. Aparte que¿qué pasaba con Zabinni¿Por qué no había vuelto al colegio? Tenía muchas preguntas y muy pocas, o ninguna, respuestas. Suspiró y miró a su alrededor preocupada. Necesitaba las respuestas, y quizás sólo una persona, aparte de Draco, las tenía. 

Paró al frente de la gárgola en forma de Fénix, pero había un pequeño problema. No sabía la contraseña.

- ¿Pequeño? – se dijo – Más bien enorme problema.

Suspiró molesta y empezó a decir todo tipo de dulces, pero ninguno le servía. ¿Cuál podría ser?

- Café helado – dijo derrotada y sin muchas ganas, pero, para su sorpresa, la gárgola se movió. Ella saltó, feliz, y corrió hacia las escaleras. Llegó frente la puerta de roble del director y la tocó suavemente. Ésta de abrió sola y la joven entró tímidamente al despacho y miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. Estaba llena de extraños artefactos, pero bastante interesantes, a su punto de vista, pero lo que más le gustó, y ya había visto, fue el Fénix que descansaba en su lugar mirándola con curiosidad. Soltó una suave risa y se acercó hasta tocar con sus manos las suaves plumas del ave.

- No sabía que le gustaban los Fénix, señorita Granger – dijo la voz del director y ella miró hacia arriba, donde venía bajando el director -. Siéntese, por favor – apuntó la silla frente de su escritorio y Hermione le obedeció como toda buena alumna. Dumbledore se sentó en su silla y miró a su alumna pensativo - ¿Para qué venía, señorita Granger?

- Yo… bueno yo… - sentía como si la fueran a regañar. Muy rara vez había entrado en el despacho del director en cualquier colegio, y en realidad no era para castigarla, pero ella siempre tenía aquella sensación – He venido a hablar con usted sobre Draco Malfoy.

Dumbledore la miró con seriedad. ¿Acaso ella sabía algo¿O era que tenía problemas con el joven Malfoy? Desde que habían empezado no había tenido quejas, sabía que sólo se ignoraban. _"No quiero que ni a Hans ni a Hermione le pase algo, señor, es lo único que le pido"_ – le había dicho el joven rubio con una mirada realmente preocupada.

- ¿Y sobre qué quiere hablar del señor Malfoy? – la miró con curiosidad bajo los lentes de media luna. 

Hermione respiró hondo, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

- Yo sé lo que pasa entre él y Voldemort, y también sé sobre la existencia de Hans – el director se sorprendió de aquella confesión -, y la verdad es que estoy bastante preocupada por Draco – miró al director con la mirada opacada por la preocupación -. Sé que hay algo, sé que Voldemort le hizo algo, sé que Draco tiene algo, y sé que aquello que tiene en la muñeca hace algo más que todo lo que le hace hasta el momento, y quiero que usted me ayude a descubrirlo – lo miró con seriedad y seguridad.

Dumbledore suspiró imperceptiblemente y miró a su alumna. Así que sabía todo. Aquello sí que era una sorpresa para él. Juntó la punta de sus dedos y apoyó ambos codos en el escritorio.

- No sabía que usted sabía todo aquello – le informó con una sutil sonrisa -. Pero yo he tratado de investigar un poco, y la verdad es que ya he descubierto qué hace en realidad lo que le hizo Voldemort al señor Malfoy.

Hermione miró al director con esperanza y se acercó tanto al escritorio que quedó sentada en el borde del asiento de terciopelo rojo oscuro.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó - ¿Qué es lo que hace en realidad lo que sea que le haya hecho Voldemort a Draco? – lo miró con urgencia. Necesitaba saber qué rayos le pasaba a su novio.

Dumbledore no pasó por alto que Hermione había llamado a Malfoy Draco, y aquello le hizo ver que había algo entre ellos, y supo de inmediato que lo mejor era contarle la verdad, al fin y al cabo ella era la más inteligente de su clase y sabía perfectamente cómo buscar información en cualquier libro, y si no se lo contaba, ella lo sabría de todas formas, lo descubriría aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida.

- Bueno… - el director intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas para la joven. Si tenía alguna relación, cualquiera que fuera, pero que el señor Malfoy fuera importante, tenía que ser cuidadoso en la forma que lo dijera – La verdad es bastante difícil de decir, señorita Granger, pero sé que tarde o temprano usted lo sabrá – la mirada de Hermione se tiñó de preocupación y Dumbledore se quedó en silencio, observándola.

- Señor, por favor, dígamelo rápido – Hermione lo miró desesperada.

- El señor Malfoy… - Dumbledore tomó aire – Lo que Voldemort le hizo al señor Malfoy es… - no encontraba las palabras exactas – El joven Malfoy se está muriendo – Hermione abrió los ojos y la boca sorprendida, impactada, en _shock_-, lenta y dolorosamente muriendo.

Los ojos mieles de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas lentamente. Las palabras dichas por Dumbledore se repetían a cada rato en su cabeza._"El joven Malfoy se está muriendo" "Muriendo" "Muriendo" "Muriendo"_. Negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, sin creerlo.

- N… no… us… usted me está mintiendo – murmuró. Se negaba a creerlo.

- Lo siento mucho, señorita Granger, pero es verdad – el director la miró con tristeza -, y, por lo que he investigado, no se puede hacer nada contra ello – Hermione soltó un sollozo que había intentado ocultar.

Hermione respiró hondo y miró al director con los ojos aún llenos de lágrimas. Había ido a preguntarle otra cosa también.

- Quisiera saber por qué Voldemort lo quiere con él.

- Bueno… eso es algo que ni siquiera el señor Malfoy sabe, y creo que aún no es el momento de saberlo – le respondió el profesor mirándola con comprensión -. Sólo sé que lo que le hizo es una forma de decirle que si no va con él, muere. lo está amenazando de forma horrible - la miró y Hermione sólo bajó la mirada -. Le voy a pedir dos cosas – Hermione lo miró con atención, diciéndole que sólo le dijera lo que necesitaba y que ella lo haría -. Necesito que vigile de cerca de Draco y que, por todos los medios, no se enferme, ya que sus defensas están bajando lentamente. Si lo hace, podría ser peor¿de acuerdo? – Hermione asintió y se puso de pie lentamente.

- Bueno, profesor, muchas gracias por su ayuda, pero yo ya me voy – le dijo con voz amarga Hermione.

- Claro – el director se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta con su alumna detrás -. Si quiere le puede decir al señor Malfoy la verdad, si es que encuentra que lo mejor es guardárselo, hágalo – le dijo y la chica asintió.

- Gracias, señor – le dijo en un susurro y salió rápidamente del despacho del director.

- Lo siento mucho, pequeña – susurró el director y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla derecha.

**----**

Hermione corrió hacia los terrenos del colegio. Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba estar sola, _necesitaba ver a su novio_. Tantas cosas que quería hacer y todas a la vez. Se paró en medio de un pasillo y se apoyó en la pared, buscando aire que llegara a sus pulmones. Se deslizó hasta quedar sentada, se abrazó las piernas y lloró. Sus sollozos se escuchaban en el iluminado y silencioso pasillo. ¿Por qué¿Por qué él? No podía estar pasando, no, era sólo un sueño, sólo una pesadilla. Los sollozos y las lágrimas escapaban sin control.

- ¿Herm? – escuchó una voz y levantó la vista para encontrarse con los verde esmeralda ojos de su mejor amigo: Harry Potter. Se levantó de un salto y lo abrazó con fuerzas, llorando sin consuelo - ¿Herm¿Qué te pasa? – Le preguntó preocupado, pero Hermione sólo negó con la cabeza, sin parar de llorar - ¿Te llevo a la Torre? – ella negó - ¿A la Sala Común? – Hermione asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Al entrar, estaban sólo Ron y Ginny en el sillón que estaba frente el fuego. Al ver a Hermione en aquel estado ambos se pusieron de pie de un salto y Ginny fue la primera en llegar y abrazarla, siendo correspondida por su amiga.

- Amiga¿qué pasa? – le preguntó con suavidad.

- Se… se está muriendo – susurró entre sollozos -, y… y no… no puedo hacer nada – lloró con más fuerzas y Ginny la abrazó sin entender muy bien a quien se refería.

- Herm¿quién…?

- Draco – susurró tan bajo que apenas la escuchó, pero lo hizo, y se sorprendió, y entendió el dolor de su amiga. La abrazó con más fuerzas, dándole apoyo.

- Lo siento – susurró. Pero aún no sabía cómo, si el día anterior lo había visto tan bien.

Hermione se separó de Ginny y se pasó el dorso de su mano derecha por sus ojos, quitando cualquier rastro de lágrimas. Si quería ver a Draco, no quería que la viera en aquel estado. Se preocuparía, aparte que estaba enfermo… ¿Enfermo! Su mirada se opacó por la preocupación. Tenía que verlo urgentemente.

- Rayos, me tengo que ir y no quiero que me vea así – se dijo a si misma refregándose los ojos.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Ron, pero Ginny le hizo otra pregunta de inmediato.

- ¿Está muy mal? – Hermione la miró.

- Algo. Está enfermo, pescó un resfriado, pero el profesor dijo que aquello podría ser fatal. No quiero que le pase nada – dio por caso perdido lo de quedar sin rastros de haber llorado e iba a salir de la Sala Común, cuando una mano la detuvo, se dio vuelta y se encontró con la comprensiva mirada de Ginny. Ella sacó su varita y la apuntó. Dijo algo y Hermione sintió un cosquilleo en el rostro. La miró interrogantemente.

- No tienes rastros de haber llorado – fue al respuesta y Hermione le sonrió con agradecimiento. Se despidió de los tres y salió con rapidez de aquel lugar.

- ¿De quién diablos hablaban? – preguntó Ron.

- Lo siento, hermano, pero no te lo puedo contar, sólo ella debe hacerlo – le respondió Ginny y se dirigió a caminar por los terrenos del colegio.

**----**

Hermione se dirigió con rapidez a la Torre de los Premios Anuales. Al llegar corrió hacia la habitación de Draco y suspiró con alivio al verlo jugando Ajedrez Mágico. Sonrió enternecida y se acercó a ellos.

- Hola, amor – la saludó Draco y ella le dio un suave y corto beso en los labios.

- Hola – le susurró y se acercó a Hans para darle un beso en la mejilla -. Hola, Hans.

- Hola,_Hemy_ – le dijo él sonriente.

Hermione se sentó al lado de Draco, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él y miró cómo Draco le enseñaba a jugar Ajedrez Mágico a Hans. No podía creer que él se estuviera muriendo, era imposible, verlo ahí, jugando, enseñándole a jugar a Hans, con esa hermosa sonrisa. Era imposible. Rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del rubio y lo apretó contra sí. Draco la miró interrogativamente pero ella sólo le sonrió y le dio un suave beso en el hombro. El rubio le sonrió y le acarició los cabellos mientras miraba como Hans pensaba su siguiente jugada, siempre siendo ayudado por su padre adoptivo.

- ¡Gané! – Exclamó el pequeño - ¡Mida, Hemy, le gané a mi papi! – miró a la castaña sonriente y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. El pequeño se bajó de la cama – Iré a jugar en mi pieza, papi – anunció y se dirigió con rapidez hacia ella. Tenía nuevos juguetes y los iba a aprovechar al máximo.

- Gracias por la comida, estaba exquisita – le dijo Draco sonriéndole dulcemente, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque algo más triste, y aquello no pasó desapercibido por su novio, pero éste prefirió no decir nada. Se recostó en la cama y la casta se abrazó de inmediato a él, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del rubio.

Hermione suspiró. ¿Cuánto tiempo de vida tendría? Esperaba que lo suficiente como para buscar una cura, porque no quería que él se muriera, no, para nada, ella lo quería vivo, lo quería con ella. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y que dos escaparan de ellos y rodaran por sus mejillas hasta llegar a la polera-pijama del joven Malfoy.

Draco le acariciaba de forma inconsciente el cabello con bucles de su novia. Sabía que le pasaba algo, pero lo mejor era esperar que ella se lo contara. No quería presionarla a decir nada, aunque en el fondo se estuviera muriendo por saber. Sólo insistiría si la viera muy mal, aquello sí que no lo soportaría. Sintió algo húmedo caer en su polera-pijama y se volvió hacia su novia quien, disimuladamente, o eso pensó ella, se estaba pasando su mano izquierda por sus mejillas y ojos, tratando de quitar las lágrimas. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y obligó a que Hermione lo mirara.

- ¿Herm, qué tienes? – le preguntó preocupado y ella negó con la cabeza, tratando de ahogar las lágrimas y sollozos que venían – Amor – la llamó suavemente -, no me puedes decir que nada. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí¿cierto? – ella asintió y se volvió hacia él con los ojos llorosos.

- Yo… - trató de articular alguna palabra y no pudo, y sólo pudo soltar un sollozo y dejar las lágrimas libres.

Draco miró preocupado las lágrimas y la abrazó, acunándola y haciendo que ella se sentara en sus piernas que estaban en posición india. Ella rodeó su cintura y escondió su rostro en su pecho, llorando, y Draco sólo la abrazó fuertemente, tratando de consolarla.

- Draco – susurró Hermione -, sólo… no me sueltes nunca, no me dejes nunca – Draco susurró un suave _'Nunca'_ y ella lo abrazó más fuerte -. Dime que me quieres, que me amas, que nunca me dejarás. Dímelo.

- Te amo, mi amor – le susurró Draco -, te quiero, te amo y nunca, nunca te voy a dejar, nunca.

Hermione levantó la vista y la posó en los ojos de su novio, el cual la miraba preocupado. Se acercó a él hasta estar a escasos centímetros de distancia.

- Yo también te amo – le susurró y Draco sonrió, acortando la distancia y dándole un dulce y apasionado beso, siendo correspondido de inmediato por Hermione.

Hermione lo abrazó fuertemente sin dejar de besarlo. No… él no iba a morir, no quería sentir otros labios que no fueran los de él sobre los suyos, no quería otros abrazos que no fueran los de él, otras sonrisas, otras miradas, nada que no fuera de él.

Cuando ya les faltaba el aire se separaron y juntaron sus frentes, mirándose a los ojos. Hermione le dio un suave beso en los labios y luego en la mejilla, y él sólo sonrió con amor.

- No me sueltes nunca – le susurró.

- No lo haré – le prometió él abrazándola -. Amor – ella volvió su rostro hacia él -, no te lo quería preguntar pero la verdad es que estoy preocupado – ella no lo dejó de mirar - ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó escrutándola con sus ojos grises.

Hermione se separó un poco de él y evadió su mirada. No sabía si contarle la verdad o no.

* * *

¡Fin del cap!

¿Y bien¿ué les pareció¡Sí¡Lo sé! Es bastante trágico lo que le está pasando a Draco... ¿cómo lo harán para que no muera¿O morirá? Eso lo sabrán después... n.n

El cap. iba a ser más largo, pero decidí acortarlo y mejor hacer el otro, que también tengo la idea en la cabeza, así que creo que no me demoraré mucho en subirlo... pero tengan paciencia...

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. y si quieren me pueden dejar algún review...

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Hatsa luego!


	12. Imposible ¿Un Fantasma?

¡Hola a Todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien...

¡Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes! Es que el computador en el que estaba escribiendo ya no funciona para nunca más, o eso creo, y había empezado a escribir este capítulo allí, y tenía la esperanza de recuperarlo, pero, como ya veo que no, he decidido escribiro nuevamente y aquí está. De verdad mil disculpas y espero que este capítulo les guste, y creo que el final está cerco, pero sólo creo...

Mil disculpas, nuevamente... y espero que les guste...

¡Enjoy it!

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Imposible… ¿Un fantasma?

Miró a su alrededor temeroso. No tenía la menor idea de hace cuánto estaba allí, pero si había algo que tenía claro, era que ya no aguantaba más y que tenía que irse, ahora, y no sólo porque no lo aguantaba, sino porque tenía que hablar con alguien urgentemente. Se acercó con pocas fuerzas hacia al entrada de la celda, puso la palma de su mano sobre la cerradura y susurró algo. Una suave luz blanca apareció entre la cerradura y su mano, ésta hizo un suave _'click'_ y se abrió, mostrándole un oscuro y húmedo pasillo. Miró hacia un lado y a otro, pero no vio a nadie. Salió de allí en silencio, pidiendo a todos los Dioses que nadie le arruinara lo planeado.

Encontró unas escaleras y las subió con cuidado, llegando a una sala bien amueblada, pero algo tétrico y oscuro. Vio una ventana y se acercó a ella con rapidez, abriéndola, pero la puerta se abrió de un sonoro golpe y por ella aparecieron dos hombres encapuchados.

- ¡Se escapa! – exclamó uno y se acercó con rapidez a la ventana, pero no lo suficiente, ya que el hombre se subió con rapidez y saltó, llegando rápidamente al piso, y doblándose sin querer el pie. Soltó un grito de dolor, pero, al ver que uno de los encapuchados lo seguía, no le hizo caso y corrió hacia el bosque, adentrándose en él y rogando que la criatura aún estuviera allí.

- Humano – escuchó una aterciopelada voz, y se volteó con rapidez.

- Ne… necesito ir a Hogwarts, ahora – le habló a la hermosa hada. Ella lo miró con desaprobación.

- No estás en condiciones, deja que te curemos y…

- No, es urgente, no puedo esperar – la interrumpió -, por favor – susurró y la hada suspiró resignada. Se echó el verde brillante pelo hacia atrás y se arregló el vestido hecho de tela suave y con hojas, para poder camuflarse en los bosques y tomó del brazo al hombre, susurrando unas palabras y desapareciendo de allí bajo una suave luz dorada.

**--**

La hermosa pelirroja miró hacia el lago con tristeza. Lo extrañaba, y mucho, no entendía por qué no había vuelto, algo debió haberle pasado. _"Malfoy debe saber algo"_ – se dijo – _"Se lo preguntaré luego"._

Se sentó frente el lago, se abrazó las piernas, recargando el mentón en las rodillas y suspiró con añoranza. No sólo la había enamorado lo guapo que era, sino su actitud, porque ella lo había conocido, y recordaba perfectamente el último día de clases, aquel día en el cual pasó el mejor momento de su vida.

_**-- Flash Back --**_

_Ginny se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor para desayunar, ya que luego se irían al Expreso de Hogwarts para volver a sus hogares. Iba pensando, como lo hacía desde hacia un tiempo, en unos hermosos ojos azules oscuros. Suspiró, pero unos brazos la agarraron y le taparon la boca para que no gritara. Se retorció entre esos fuertes brazos, los cuales la llevaron hacia un aula vacía._

_- Cálmate, Weasley, que soy yo – dijo una grave voz en su oído, y ella se tranquilizó, pasando del miedo a la seguridad en menos de un segundo, y se recargó en aquel fuerte y tibio pecho, sintiéndose bien y tranquila._

_- Zabinni – susurró cuando el chico quitó su mano de su boca, y él asintió, soltándola, no sin antes voltearla - ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! – exclamó y le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo, pero el chico sólo la miró serio._

_- Me vine a despedir – le dijo y ella lo miró sin entender._

_- Bueno… pero nos veremos el próximo año de clases – le dijo la pelirroja, pero el pelinegro negó con la cabeza._

_- No es seguro que vuelva, Ginny, así que decidí despedirme personalmente._

_Ginny lo miró, sin creer lo que decía._

_- ¿Por qué no vas a volver?_

_- Voldemort me quiere en sus servicios, pero, tanto yo como mis padres, no queremos, así que escaparemos. No sé si nos volveremos a ver, pelirroja._

_La chica se quedó en silencio y bajó la mirada. No quería que se fuera, no quería. Para sorpresa del joven, lo abrazó con fuerzas._

_- No quiero que te vayas, Blaise, no quiero – le aseguró y el chico sonrió con tristeza._

_- Yo tampoco, pero no quiero ser un Mortífago – le dijo el joven y Ginny asintió._

_- Entiendo – susurró._

_- Por ello me quería despedir de forma decente, ya que a lo mejor no nos volveremos a ver._

_Ginny se separó de él y lo miró con los ojos bañados en lágrimas._

_- No llores – le dijo él mientras que quitaba con una suave caricia una rebelde lágrima que cayó de sus marrones ojos -, piensa que al final sí nos volveremos a ver._

_Ginny trató de sonreír, fallando estrepitosamente. Miró al chico. Azul y marrón chocaron, causando una corriente eléctrica en los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes. Blaise se acercó lentamente a la pelirroja hasta besarla, agarrándola firmemente por la cintura. La chica, a pesar de estar sorprendida, le correspondió, rodeando el cuello del chico con sus brazos, logrando un beso más íntimo y apasionado. Cuando el aire les hizo falta, se separaron con lentitud, sin querer dejarse._

_- Te quiero, pelirroja, no lo olvides – le dijo Blaise con la voz temblorosa, le dio un corto beso en los labios y salió de allí con rapidez, sin mirar hacia atrás, dejando a una triste y sorprendida Ginny._

_- Yo también – susurró al aire._

_**-- Fin Flash Back --**_

_Vuelve,_

_Que sin ti la vida se me va_

_Oh, Vuelve_

_Que me falta el aire si tú no estas_

_Oh, Vuelve_

_Nadie ocupará tu lugar_

- Sólo… sólo vuelve, Blaise – susurró la pelirroja mientras que el viento soplaba con fuerza, moviendo sus pelirrojos y lisos cabellos.

_Sobra tanto espacio_

_Si no estás_

_No paso un minuto sin pensar_

_Sin ti la vida lentamente se me va_

Vio una brillante luz que apareció de la nada en los lindes del bosque, y se puso de pie de un salto, asustada, pero lo que vio la dejó completamente sorprendida.

- No puede ser – susurró.

**--**

- ¿Hermione? – la miró esperando respuesta.

- Me… me peleé con los chicos, es todo – le respondió de forma poco convincente, pero Draco decidió no insistir. No la quería presionar.

- Ya se les pasará – le aseguró mientras la volvía a abrazar.

Hermione se acurrucó en los brazos de su novio, sintiéndose bastante mal por mentirle. _"Es mejor que no lo sepas, Draco"_ – se dijo – _"Es mejor que vivas tu vida tranquilo, mientras yo busco una forma de salvarte. Te lo prometo"_.

Levantó la mirada y le sonrió con amor. Se acercó a él y lo besó son sorprendente dulzura y pasión, siendo correspondida de inmediato.

- Sí – dijo luego de separarse -, se les pasará y todo volverá a la normalidad – forzó una sonrisa y se separó de su novio -. Ahora lo mejor es que descanses un poco.

- Ya estoy bien, Hermione – se quejó el chico -, soy una persona inquieta, no sirvo para estar en cama.

- No me importa – la castaña se cruzó de brazos -, quiero que te mejores. A lo mejor mañana puedas levantarte, sólo si estás todo el día de hoy en cama.

Draco se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero accedió.

- Sólo porque tú me lo pides – le aseguró y Hermione le sonrió con dulzura, dándole un suave beso en la frente.

**--**

- ¡Blaise! – Ginny corrió con rapidez hacia el joven, el cual estaba aún firmemente agarrado de la hermosa hada.

- Te dejo aquí, humano, ya sabes cómo llamarme, y… quisiera hablar con él – el pelinegro asintió y la hada lo soltó sólo cuando llegó la pelirroja para sujetarlo, y desapareció de allí.

- Pelirroja – susurró con una sonrisa -, al final sí nos volvimos a ver – tosió.

- Merlín, mírate, ¿qué te ha pasado? – lo miró, preocupada.

- Es lo que te hacen por rehusarte a ser un Mortífago – respondió el chico -. Ginny – la chica lo miró -, necesito hablar con Draco, ahora, es urgente.

- Creo que te ha echado bastante de menos – le aseguró mientras caminaban hacia el castillo -, estoy segura que necesitaba la ayuda de un amigo hacía un tiempo, y encontrarás muchas cosas cambiadas, sobretodo a Malfoy, así que prepárate.

Blaise sonrió.

- Por ahora, veo que estás más hermosa aún – le dijo y Ginny se sonrojó.

- Estoy segura que si estarías en un mejor estado diría lo mismo – le aseguró la chica y Blaise rió.

- Siempre estoy guapo – le aseguró y la chica sólo negó, resignada.

- Me tienes que contar con exactitud qué te ha pasado – le dijo mientras entraban al castillo y se dirigieron a la Torre de los Premios Anuales.

- Te lo contaré, pelirroja, con gusto – le respondió Blaise con algo de esfuerzo.

Al llegar a la Torre, Ginny se dio cuenta de un gran problema: no se sabía la contraseña.

- Debería haberte llevado a la enfermería – regañó a Blaise, pero él sólo negó con la cabeza.

- Necesito ver a mi hermano, ahora – aseguró y Ginny se dio cuenta del gran cariño que se tenían ambos.

- Bueno, sólo me queda una cosa por hacer – aseguró. Dejó a Blaise sentado en el suelo, tomó aire y gritó: - ¡HERMIONE!

- No pensé que fueras a gritar – aseguró mientras se llevaba la mano al oído -, me has dejado sordo, pelirroja.

Ginny no le hizo caso y volvió a gritar el nombre de su amiga, hasta que vio que el cuadro de abría.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ginny? ¿Por qué gritas tanto? – preguntó, pero su voz se perdió al ver al chico allí sentado.

- Blaise quiere hablar con Malfoy – le respondió la pelirroja.

- Es urgente, Granger – le aseguró el chico y Hermione se hizo a un lado, dejándolos entrar y ayudando a su amiga a tomar a Blaise y dejándolo sentado en uno de los sillones frente la chimenea.

- Deberías haber ido a la enfermería – le dijo Hermione.

- Tengo que hablar con Draco, ¿dónde está? – el joven se estaba desesperando.

- ¿_Hemy_? – preguntó una vocecita - ¿Quién es este _hombe_ y _pod_ qué _quiede hablad_ con mi papi?

Todos se voltearon y se encontraron con Hans, que miraba algo temeroso a Blaise, ya que su aspecto dejaba mucho que desear.

- Es un amigo de Draco, Hans, no le hará nada – le aseguró Hermione -, ahora sé un buen chico y ve a tu pieza, ¿si? – el pequeño asintió y se fue de allí.

- Él es el niño – Blaise miro el fuego, pensativo.

- Ya que estás así, no sería bueno que te movieras, así que iré a llamar a Draco – informó Hermione -, aunque no sería bueno, ya que está enfermo.

- ¿Enfermo? – Blaise la miró, preocupado, y algo le dijo a Hermione que el pelinegro sabía sobre la condición de su novio.

- Sí, sólo es un simple resfriado, nada grave – aseguró y el chico de hermosos ojos azules asintió y suspiró, aliviado -. Voy y vuelvo – y la castaña se perdió tras la puerta con el escudo de Slytherin en ella.

- ¿Lo llamó Draco? – preguntó y Ginny asintió, sentándose a su lado.

- Como verás, hay muchas cosas que han cambiado – le aseguró y Blaise asintió.

**--**

- Draco – Hermione llegó a la pieza de su novio y lo vio leyendo.

- ¿Tan rápido vuelves? – sonrió burlonamente – sé que me quieres y que no me puedes dejar, Herm, pero pareciera que quieres ser mi sombra.

Hermione rió divertida y su novio también.

- Alguien te espera abajo – le dijo Hermione y Draco la miró, interesado, sin perder su sonrisa.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó.

- Blaise Zabinni – respondió la chica, sin saber que Draco pensaba que estaba muerto.

El rubio perdió la sonrisa y se puso pálido como la nieve. No, era imposible, su mejor amigo, su hermano, estaba muerto, habían escapado y los habían matado, de eso estaba seguro.

- Es… es imposible – susurró y Hermione se acercó a él, preocupada.

- Pero si él está abajo, Draco, y quiere hablar contigo y dice que es…

- ¡Es imposible! – exclamó y se levantó, caminando por el dormitorio, desesperado mientras se pasaba la mano derecha por el pelo y la cara, y su mano izquierda se posó en si cintura – Es imposible… él está muerto… muerto… no está… - susurró mientras se sentaba en el suelo, apegaba las rodillas a su pecho, recargaba la espalda en la cama, apoyaba los codos en las rodillas y dejaba caer su cara en sus manos.

- ¿Draco? – Hermione se acercó a él.

- Hermione, lo último que supe de Blaise fue que había escapado con su familia, que los habían encontrado y matado a todos.

- Bueno… por lo visto, Zabinni sí sobrevivió, y quiere hablar contigo de inmediato, así que ve.

Draco la miró y la mirada tranquilizadora de su novia le dio las fuerzas para ir. Se puso de pie con lentitud y salió del dormitorio, dirigiéndose hacia la Sala Común con Hermione detrás.

Blaise y Ginny se sobresaltaron al escuchar la puerta abrirse de un portazo y ver a un atractivo rubio parado bajo el marco, pálido y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- Draco – susurró Blaise, poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

Draco miró a su amigo, sin creer que él estuviera allí, vivo.

- ¿Blaise? – se acercó a su amigo y éste sonrió.

- Sí – lo miró -. Sé que pensabas que estaba muerto, pero nunca fue así – Draco lo miró, aún sin creerlo -. Soy yo, hermano, estoy vivo.

Draco se acercó algo temeroso y le tomó el brazo sin fuerza, ya que sabía en la condición que estaba, para luego abrazarlo.

- Hermano – susurró, sin creer que estuviera vivo, y sonrió a pesar que la emoción estaba a punto de salir de su pecho.

¡Fin del capítulo!

¿Y bien?

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que haya sido lo suficientemente bueno como para poder pagarle una gota todo lo que les hice esperar...

No les diré cuánto me demoraré en subir el siguiente, pero sí les puedo decir que ya tengo una idea de qué se tratará, así que espero que tengan paciencia...

Si quieren me dejan algún review...

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	13. Algunas Verdades

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien...

Bueno... esta vez actualicé rápido... y creo que de ahora en adelante no me demoraré tanto, ya que tengo la idea entera y, bueno, la escribo y así se va a formar el capítulo...

Espero que éste les guste... y el final sí que está cerca...

¡Enjoy it!

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Algunas Verdades

Draco miró a su amigo y sonrió. No podía creer que estuviera vivo, y eso lo tenía bastante contento.

- Blaise – lo llamó -, me alegró que estés vivo, amigo – el pelinegro sonrió -, pero fue bastante irresponsable de tu parte no haber ido a la enfermería.

Blaise rodó los ojos y suspiró resignado.

- Eres el tercero que me lo dice, Dragón – habló y éste rió.

- Por algo será, y ahora quiero que vayas a la enfermería.

- Tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, y no me da la gana – se cruzó de brazos con algo de dificultad. El dolor del pie se estaba haciendo insoportable.

- ¿Y crees que eso me importa? Si no vas ahora, te llevo a la fuerza.

- Eso sí que no – Hermione se metió en la conversación -. Tú estás resfriado y no te puedes levantar. Ésta fue una excepción – lo miró severamente, una mirada que no tendría por qué envidiarle a la profesora McGonagall.

- Pero… pero Hermione…

- Nada de peros – Hermione suavizó su mirada -, es para que te mejores, de veras.

- Hace más de seis meses que no veía a Blaise – alegó el rubio.

- Lo sé, y comprendo que quieras saber con lujo de detalles qué fue lo que le pasó, pero paciencia, que él tampoco se va a poder levantar. Espera hasta mañana.

Draco refunfuñó, enojado.

- Creo que Granger tiene razón, Dragón – dijo su amigo -, quédate en cama hasta que te mejores, mañana hablamos.

- ¿Por qué están todos en mi contra? – alegó el rubio pero su amigo rió.

- Es por tu bien, en serio – la mirada del ojiazul era de preocupación, y por ello Draco desistió.

- Yo llevaré a Blaise a la enfermería – habló la pelirroja. Blaise sonrió y, ayudado por Ginny, salieron de la Torre de los Premios Anuales.

- Aún no puedo creer que esté vivo – dijo Draco aún mirando el lugar por donde desapareció su amigo.

Hermione le sonrió y lo guió nuevamente a la cama para que se acostara.

- Es mejor si tú estás conmigo, Herm – le dijo con una pícara sonrisa formada en sus delgados labios, y vio como su novia se sonrojaba hasta las puntas, y rió divertido.

- Mejor guarda tus comentarios – le dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

- Tú te lo pierdes.

Hermione lo miró dulcemente y le dio un corto beso en los labios, beso que el rubio profundizó.

- Puede entrar Hans, Draco – dijo Hermione separándose.

Draco suspiró y soltó a su novia, la cual se puso de pie y se arregló el cabello en el justo momento en el cual entraba un hermoso niño de castaño rojizo cabello.

- Papi – habló mientras se acercaba a él.

- Dime.

- No… nada… sólo… _quiedo estad _contigo – le sonrió y se subió a la cama, abrazándose al rubio.

Draco sonrió y le dio un suave beso en los cabellos.

- ¿Tienes sueño? – le preguntó pero el niño negó con la cabeza.

- No… es que estoy _abuddido_… - sonrió algo avergonzado.

- Bien… entonces vamos a jugar a…. ¡las cosquillas!

La hermosa y cantarina risa del niño inundó la habitación junto con la de los dos jóvenes allí presentes.

**--**

El silencio era algo incómodo, ya que, luego de aquella… extraña despedida, había muchas de qué hablar. Blaise no se atrevía mirarla a la cara mientras que Ginny estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

- Blaise – habló luego de unos segundos.

- Pelirroja – dijo él y la chica sonrió. Le encantaba cuando la llamaba pelirroja.

- Tenemos que hablar – susurró y el chico miró el suelo. Ya estaban llegando a la enfermería.

- Lo sé – la miró y le sonrió mientras entraban a uno de los lugares menos agradables para el pelinegro -, no creas que dejaré todo a medias – su corazón se encogió al pensar que la chica podría tener a otro hombre, pero no se lo reprochaba, no había sabido nada de él durante bastante tiempo.

- ¡Dios! ¿Qué le ha pasado? – Madame Pomfrey se acercó a ambos chicos y ayudó a Ginny a dejar al adolescente en una de las camas, la del final, para ser exactos.

- Este… - Ginny no supo qué decir.

- Tengo que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore – habló Blaise.

Madame Pomfrey, entendiendo que era algo que aún no podía saber, no preguntó nada más.

- Bien. Señorita Weasley, necesito que salga de aquí – Ginny iba a protestar, pero la mirada de la enfermera le dijo que era mucho mejor si mantenía su boca cerrada.

- Nos vemos, Blaise – se despidió.

-Claro, pelirroja – dijo el chico. Ginny sonrió y salió de allí.

- Bien, ahora va a tener que aguantar algunos dolores, señor Zabinni – dijo la enfermera -, que sé muy bien que usted ha sido torturado, así que aguante un poco.

Blaise asintió, sabiendo que los dolores que iba a sentir no iban a ser para nada comparados con los que había sentido antes.

**--**

- Debe de ser la hora del almuerzo – dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba de la cama donde estaban acostados Draco y Hans.

- ¿Ya te vas? – Draco la miró.

- Sí, pero vuelvo como en media hora.

- Quédate aquí – pidió el chico.

- Sabes que no puedo – susurró la chica y Draco bajó la mirada enojado.

- Quiero que la maldita guerra termine – dijo en un tono algo alto y Hermione le hizo un gesto con la mano para que callara, ya que Hans podía despertar en cualquier momento, y luego le sonrió.

- Yo también quiero que termine, amor, pero sólo hay que esperar – se dirigió a la puerta -, voy a pasar por las cocinas, ¿alguna comida en especial? – el rubio negó y la chica le tiró un beso – Nos vemos – y salió de allí.

Draco se recargó en las almohadas y miró el cielo nublado. Aún había nieve en los terrenos, y por ello se veía mucho a la gente jugando afuera, pero pronto iba a desaparecer para darle la bienvenida a la primavera. Suspiró y pidió que, por favor, terminara la maldita guerra para poder estar libremente con su amor. Y, sin poder evitarlo, se acordó de sus padres, a los cuales extrañaba, a pesar que su padre no fue bueno y de hecho lo odiaba, pero… al fin y al cabo… era su padre.

**--**

Hermione se dirigía al Gran Comedor luego de haber pasado a las cocinas, y en el camino se encontró con Ginny.

- ¡Ginny! – exclamó y trotó el corto trecho que la separaba de su amiga - ¿Qué tal estaba Zabinni? – preguntó preocupada.

- Bueno, no estaba mejor que como lo viste, pero pronto si lo estará – le respondió la pelirroja.

- Sí, está en muy buenas manos – aseguró Hermione y ambas llegaron al Gran Comedor hablando de cosas triviales.

- ¿Dónde se habían metido? – preguntó Ron mirándolas ceñudo.

- Estábamos hablando – respondió Ginny con naturalidad mientras Hermione asentía. Se sentaron en la mesa frente a ambos chicos y comenzaron a comer.

- Sí, le tenía que decir algo muy importante así que estuvimos en la Torre de los Premios Anuales – les informó Hermione.

- ¿Con Malfoy? – Ron las miró, incrédulo.

- No seas tonto, Ron – el susodicho la fulminó con la mirada -, obviamente estábamos en al pieza de Herm, queríamos privacidad – Ginny negó con la cabeza mientras murmuraba cosas para sí.

- ¿Y por qué no podíamos saber nada? – volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo y ambas amigas lo miraron con claras miradas que decían: _"O te callas o te mato"_.

- Cosas de mujeres, Ron, y ya no preguntes más – respondió Ginny con voz cortante y Ron guardó silencio.

El almuerzo pasó sin más percances, hablando de cosas sin importancia y riendo de cosas tanto fomes como chistosas. Eran amigos desde siempre, y era imposible no pasarlo bien entre los cuatro, pero a veces los momentos no duraban para siempre.

- Hermione, vamos, acuérdate que quedamos a medias en nuestra conversación – le dijo Ginny y Hermione, entendiendo lo que la chica quería decir, asintió.

- Tienes toda la razón, Ginny, así que… nosotras nos vamos – se pararon de la mesa, se despidieron de sus amigos y salieron de allí con rapidez.

- No sé cómo miérchica está Blaise – dijo Ginny.

**(N/A: Miérchica es una expresión chilena que, si no me equivoco, no la usan todos. Quiere decir algo como **_**'rayos'**_** o **_**'mierda'**_**) **

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

- Te acompaño a verlo, Draco querrá saber cómo está y, como no puedo dejar que se levante…

- Hermione, hablando de eso – Ginny paró en medio del pasillo logrando que su amiga también parara y se volteara a verla. La chica vaciló un poco, pero luego decidió preguntar - ¿Cómo es eso de que Malfoy se está muriendo?

Hermione bajó la mirada y suspiró.

- Hace un tiempo, antes de que nos volviéramos novios, él tuvo un sueño con Voldemort, donde éste le hacía algo en la muñeca. Si te das cuenta la tiene vendada – Ginny asintió.

« Su muñeca está negra y hace que tenga actitudes raras, de vez en cuando, y que le duela mucho el cuerpo, y hace otras cosas que en realidad sólo lo hacen sufrir. Draco fue a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore sobre ello, y cuando yo fui a hablar hoy día con él, ya sabía lo que hacía esa marca negra a Draco.

- Lo mata – susurró Ginny y Hermione asintió al borde de las lágrimas.

- Dice que no hay cura y… yo no quiero que muera – una lágrima cayó por su mejillas y Ginny la abrazó con fuerzas.

- Eres, junto con Malfoy, la alumna más inteligente del colegio, así que sí vas a poder encontrar la cura, lo sé – la trató de consolar.

- Bien sabes que si Dumbledore no encontró cura, yo menos – aseguró la chica.

- A lo mejor sí hay una, pero él aún no se ha dado cuenta. Tiene muchas cosas por hacer.

Hermione rió.

- Mejor vamos a ver cómo está Zabinni – le dijo y ambas se dirigieron con rapidez a la enfermería.

- Hola, Zabinni, ¿qué tal? – saludó Hermione al chico que estaba acostado y leyendo un libro que le había prestado la enfermera.

- Bien, Granger, bastante mejor – dijo el chico con una ligera sonrisa.

- Yo… te quiero pedir algo – el chico la miró con atención, dejando el libro en la mesa de noche -, tengo la sensación de que tú sabes bastante bien lo que le pasa a Draco, por eso querías hablar con él – Blaise asintió -, por ello quiero pedirte que no le digas que está muriendo.

El joven la miró durante unos segundos sin pestañear, poniendo nerviosa a Hermione.

- Creo que está mal ocultárselo – dijo el chico y Hermione bajó la mirada.

- No quiero que se deprima, yo quiero encontrar una cura.

- Sólo una persona nos puede ayudar, o al menos tratar – habló el chico y Hermione lo miró con esperanza en sus ojos.

- ¿Quién?

- Haith – fue la respuesta del chico, dejando a ambas jóvenes confundidas.

- ¿Haith? – preguntaron.

- Sí, es un hada – respondió el chico con naturalidad.

- ¿Hada? – Ginny lo miró, incrédula, pero luego abrió la boca, sorprendida y comprendiendo todo - ¡Ya entiendo! Es la que estaba contigo cuando apareciste, ¿cierto?

- Sí, era ella, y, por ser Draco, más posibilidades hay para que se salve.

- ¿Por ser Draco? – Hermione lo miró sin comprender.

Blaise suspiró y miró el techo, pensando si decir o no lo que estaba a punto de salir de su boca.

- Bueno… este… según me dijo Haith, Draco es la última persona en el mundo que tiene sangre de… hadas… - las chicas lo miraron completamente asombradas, con los ojos y la boca abierta – No me miren así, que Haith tuvo un hijo con el tatara o tatara-tatara abuelo de Draco… o algo así… y bueno, ahora que ha muerto toda la familia Malfoy y sólo queda él… ya saben… es el único y… por ello es que Voldemort lo quiere con él, podrán saber que cualquier persona que tenga sangre de hadas tiene poderes de ellas, Draco no lo sabe, por eso no los ha desarrollado aún, pero si lo hace, será realmente poderoso.

El cerebro de Hermione funcionaba a toda máquina. Ella había leído mucho sobre hadas, porque le encantaban y…

- Ellas lo pueden ayudar – susurró y miró a Blaise -, Zabinni… no es _'creo que ellas lo pueden ayudar'_, ellas _pueden_ ayudarlo.

- Bueno… hay que buscar a Haith – dijo el chico.

- ¿Dónde la conociste? – preguntó Ginny y Blaise sonrió.

_**-- Flash Back --**_

_Corrió todo lo que pudo, como le había dicho su madre. Sabía que sus padres no habían sobrevivido, pero también sabía que ellos habían hecho todo aquello por salvarlo, no iba a defraudarlos. Entró en un bosque bastante oscuro por la noche y el cansancio lo hizo descansar en un árbol. Tenía una herida muy grave en el brazo izquierdo y en el costado derecho del estómago. Se sentó y recargó la cabeza en el tronco del árbol, cerrando los ojos, hasta que cayó dormido._

_Sintió que estaba en un lugar bastante blando y que estaba en un lugar cálido. Escuchó unas voces, suaves y bajas, pero eso no evitó que se sobresaltara y abriera los ojos de golpe. Se encontró un techo lleno de verdes hojas, aunque alumbrado por una luz amarillenta, que él pensó que podría ser el fuego. Se incorporó y miró hacia el lado, encontrándose con tres hermosas mujeres vestidas con ropas de telas de diferentes colores, pero con hojas, sus pelos también eran de diferentes colores y formas, mientras que unas grandes alas transparentes pero con brillos salían de sus espaldas. Abrió los ojos sorprendidos._

_- Humano, al fin despiertas – dijo una de ellas._

_- Estabas muriendo y hemos decidido salvarte, aunque si intentas algo no dudaremos en matarte – dijo otra pero Blaise se mantuvo en silencio._

_- ¡Di algo! – exclamó la tercera perdiendo la paciencia._

_- Lieras, mantén la calma – le reprochó la primera en hablar._

_- Haith, el que tú siempre has querido a los humanos, no quiere decir que todas lo hayamos hecho._

_- Bien sabes que los humanos no son malos – la miró con cólera._

_- Lo dices sólo porque te enamoraste de uno – la fulminó con la mirada._

_- No tenemos por qué hablar de cosas del pasado. Él está muerto y punto, aparte que tú misma viste lo que le estaban haciendo. Es bueno._

_- ¡Me importa un comino si es bueno, es humano! – exclamó Lieras._

_- Si quieres librarte de los humanos que nos están haciendo daño, hay que librarse de Voldemort – Haith habló con frialdad y Lieras guardó silencio - ¿Cuál es tu nombre, humano? – preguntó con seriedad._

_- Blaise – respondió el chico algo cohibido._

_- Bienvenido, Blaise – dijo la mujer que se había mantenido en silencio. Su pelo era dorado y sus ojos verdes. Le estaba sonriendo con dulzura._

_- Este… ¿gracias? – las miró dudosamente y ellas, incluyendo a Lieras, rieron._

_- Bien… creo que haré una excepción contigo – dijo la mujer y Blaise la miró sin entender, causando más risas en las mujeres y logrando avergonzarlo aún más._

_**-- Fin Flash Back --**_

- Y bueno… ellas me salvaron la vida – Blaise sonrió -, Haith se interesó bastante, en especial cuando le hablé de Draco. Ella estuvo enamorada de un Malfoy, igual que el Malfoy de ella. Tuvieron un hijo – confesó -, y desde allí que la sangre de las hadas corre entre los humanos, y ahora Draco es el último humano que tiene sangre de hadas.

Las dos chicas guardaron silencio.

- Este… bueno… yo tengo que ir a ver a Draco – habló Hermione.

- No le cuentes nada, Granger – dijo Blaise -, se lo voy a contar, yo, aparte que él me tiene que explicar muchas cosas, sobretodo lo que pasa entre tú y él, ¿desde cuándo se tratan con tanta familiaridad?

Hermione se sonrojó.

- Bien… él te lo contará, no te preocupes, que lo más seguro es que te cuente muchas cosas. Sé que le hiciste falta – sonrió -. Bueno… hasta luego – se despidió del chico y salió de allí.

- Vaya enredo – dijo Ginny y Blaise rió.

- Sí, pelirroja, es un gran enredo, pero lo que sí tengo claro, es que Draco no va a morir – miró hacia el frente con seriedad.

Ginny se sentó en la cama, a los pies, y miró al chico.

- ¿Dónde estuviste, Blaise? – preguntó.

- Encerrado en una celda en el escondite de Voldemort – respondió el chico y Ginny lo miró, preocupada y asombrada -. No te preocupes pelirroja, que aquí estoy, vivo.

- Sí… más bien casi hecho pedazos – Blaise rió.

- Bueno… tal vez, pero vivo – la miró con ternura -. Pelirroja – la chica lo miró -, lo… lo que te dije la última vez que nos vimos – la chica se sonrojó -, para mí, no ha cambiado – el chico desvió la mirada, incómodo.

Ginny sonrió. Ella esperaba que los sentimientos de él cambiaran, pero, por lo visto, lo que él temía era que ella no sintiera lo mismo.

- Creo que no escuchaste lo que te dije – Ginny miró al chico -, yo te dije: _"yo también"_ – Blaise la miró con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos -, y eso aún no ha cambiado.

Blaise sonrió.

- Pelirroja, te quiero pedir algo, ya que no me puedo mover – le dijo el chico.

- Dime – Ginny se puso de pie, esperando que el chico le pidiera que fuera a buscar algo.

- Dame un beso – pidió él en un tímido murmullo y, a pesar de estar roja hasta las puntas, Ginny se acercó y le dio un dulce y suave beso en los labios -. Gracias, lo necesitaba desde que nos vimos por última vez… la primera vez que probé tus labios – susurró y Ginny rió.

- Para serte sincera… yo también – confesó avergonzada y Blaise sonrió, levantando el rostro y dándole un nuevo beso.

* * *

Bueno... ¡fin del capítulo!

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado... ¿qué opinan eso de que Draco tenga sangre de hadas? Esto va a ser bastante relevante... las hadas en sí.. así que pongan atención en ello...

Muchas gracias por leer... n.n

Si quieren me dejan algún review... estaría muy agradecida...

¡Cuídense!

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	14. Al Borde de la Muerte

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal?

Bueno... aquí tengo el siguiente capítulo... y espero de verdad que les guste, que tiene bastante información... aunque el otro será mejor... o eso espero, jeje...

Gracias por leer y...

¡Enjoy it!

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Al Borde de la Muerte

Al día siguiente el sol alumbró, dándole algo de calor a los fríos días y derritiendo un poco la nieve, aunque aquello no evitó que la gente se abrigara.

Hermione se despertó y fue directo a la habitación de su novio, al cual encontró durmiendo plácidamente, con la respiración calmada y el rostro relajado. Sonrió al verlo así de tranquilo, y lo amó aún más.

- Draco – susurró y se acostó a su lado, tapándose con las mantas y acurrucándose en el pecho de él, sintiendo como la abrazaba inconscientemente, y cayó dormida nuevamente.

Draco se estiró, sintiéndose bastante mejor y contento de que el resfriado hubiese pasado, pero se extrañó al sentir un peso en su pecho y que sus abrazaos abrazaban a un delgado cuerpo. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y se encontró con una cabellera castaña y con algunos rulos, y sonrió. La abrazó más fuerte, sin querer separarse nunca de ella.

- Me vas a dejar sin respiración – dijo la voz de la chica y Draco rió, relajando la fuerza de sus brazos.

- Lo siento – susurró.

- En realidad no me importa – murmuró ella, acomodándose de tal forma que quedó arriba del chico, y le sonrió. Se acercó a él hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro -, total – susurró –, no quiero que me sueltes nunca.

Draco sonrió, levantó el rostro y la besó con dulzura. Hermione sonrió, no había mejor despertar que ese.

**--**

Blaise abrió los ojos y se desperezó con cuidado, ya que el cuerpo aún le dolía, aunque estaba bastante mejor.

- Tengo que hablar contigo, Dragón – susurró para sí, mirando la hora en el reloj que había en al enfermería. Vio que eran las diez de la mañana -. Y es sábado – murmuró, incorporándose y tomando el libro que estaba leyendo la noche anterior. Tenía que hacer algo para matar el tiempo.

**--**

- Bien, me tengo que ir a bañar, así que mientras tú despiertas a Hans y podrás ir a ver a Blaise – le dijo Hermione, tratando de soltarse de los brazos de su novio, cosa imposible -. Draco…

- No te vayas – dijo el rubio abrazándola más fuerte.

- Amor, tengo que ir a ver a los chicos, aparte que tengo hambre y quiero ir a desayunar, y… tú tienes que ir a hablar con Blaise – Hermione logró separarse de él y se puso de pie.

- Bien… pero en la tarde eres mía – el rubio la miró con una sonrisa sugerente y Hermione rió.

- Sí, en la tarde soy toda tuya – la chica salió del dormitorio camino al suyo para arreglarse. Eran las diez, tenía que apurarse para juntarse con sus amigos.

**--**

- Hey, Dragón – dijo Blaise al verlo aparecer.

- ¡Vaya! Te ves… súper – Draco rió y Blaise hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- Bueno… es lo que hay – suspiró el pelinegro.

Draco se sentó a los pies de la cama de su amigo y lo miró con atención.

- Pensé que estabas muerto – le dijo, reprochándole el no haberle dicho que en realidad estaba vivo.

- No había forma de comunicarme – informó el Slytherin desviando la mirada, incómodo.

Draco suspiró, sabiendo que era verdad, pero tenerlo más de seis meses pensando que estaba muerto y de repente, de la nada, aparece diciendo que está vivo, no era algo nada grato para que te pasara. El rubio abrió la boca, pero su amigo se le adelantó.

- Ahora, lo que quiero saber, es qué rayos tienes con Granger – vio que su amigo, sorprendentemente, se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada con una pequeña y, de nuevo sorprendentemente, tímida sonrisa. ¿Draco Malfoy sonrojado y con una sonrisa de ese estilo? No podía ser.

- Bueno… este… en realidad… - Draco no sabía por qué le costaba tanto decir que estaba enamorado de aquella hermosa joven y que ahora estaban juntos, ¿por qué le costaba tanto?

- ¿Se lo dijiste? – preguntó el chico y Draco lo miró, extrañado.

- ¿Decirle qué?

- ¡Que estás enamorado de ella, claro! – exclamó Blaise con una sonrisa divertida al ver la cara de su amigo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Draco sorprendido.

- Bueno… digamos que tenías ciertas actitudes bastante raras con ella a fines del año anterior – confesó Blaise -, a pesar que ni tú ni ella se daban cuenta… y creo que el resto de los alumnos también, y eso era porque yo soy el único que te conoce tanto, o eso creo – Draco soltó una risita divertida -, y bueno, aún no me respondes, ¿qué tienes con Granger?

- Estamos… juntos… - respondió Draco con una feliz sonrisa estampada en su cara.

- Me alegro por ti, Dragón – dijo Blaise -, pero, ¿cómo pasó?

Draco suspiró y bajó la mirada. Luego volvió a mirar a su amigo.

- Los Mortífagos supieron primero que yo lo que sentía, o… creo que lo sabía – confesó -, pero no lo quería aceptar, y cuando le trataron de hacer daño a Hermione yo… no sé muy bien qué sentí – Blaise lo miraba con atención y algo sorprendido. Draco no era de esas personas que contaban aquellas cosas con tanta confianza, y menos que cuenten sus sentimientos. Se notaba que su amigo había cambiado, pero sabía que el Draco que él conocía aún existía -, sólo recuerdo que al verla allí, llorando, sólo atiné a abrazarla y me prometí que nunca más nadie le iba a hacer daño. Luego de aquello, empecé a aceptar que en realidad sí sentía algo por Hermione, aparte que ya sabía de la existencia de Hans entonces pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, y aprendí a conocerla, aprendí a saber qué significan cada uno de sus gestos y… y de un momento a otro me di cuenta que la amaba, y que no la quería perder – se sonrojó un poco al confesar aquello -, y luego, cuando se lo confesé, ella sentía lo mismo. Merlín, Blaise, si supieras lo feliz que me sentí en aquel momento – el chico sonrió, sabiendo cómo se pudo haber sentido su amigo -, era el hombre más feliz del mundo y no quiero que se vaya de mi lado. Soy adicto a ella – confesó sonriendo -, su todo me encanta y…

- Bien, Dragón, tanto detalle tampoco lo necesito – lo paró y Draco se sonrojó, tomándole peso a las palabras que había dicho. Nunca antes había hablado de ese modo -. Sé lo que piensas, pero no te preocupes, que me di cuenta que habías cambiado, y la verdad es que estoy feliz que ahora seas más abierto, sobretodo conmigo. Nunca antes habías hablado así en tu vida, pero demuestras que quieres mucho a Granger, Dragón – el mencionado sonrió.

- No sabes cuánto – le dijo -, pero bueno, ahora quiero que tú me cuentes qué te pasó a ti.

Blaise suspiró y le empezó contar la historia a su amigo.

_**-- Flash Back --**_

_- Blaise… ¿Estás listo? – preguntó una hermosa mujer de negros cabellos y azules ojos._

_- Sí, madre – respondió el chico, tomando su maleta y dirigiéndose hacia su madre. Aquel día era el que habían elegido para escapar, era el gran día._

_- Bien, apúrate – el chico asintió ambos bajaron las escaleras de la hermosa mansión hacia l vestíbulo, el lugar en el que se encontraba su padre._

_- Rápido – los oprimió el hombre y madre e hijo salieron de la mansión para nunca volver, o por lo menos por un tiempo. La mujer tomó su varita, achicó las maletas, las guardó en su bolsillo de la túnica y los tres tocaron una desinflada y sucia pelota de fútbol, siendo transportados hacia el otro extremo del país, en la frontera._

_Blaise miró a su alrededor con tristeza. Quizás nunca más volvería a Inglaterra. Suspiró y miró a sus padres._

_- Sabemos que es duro para ti, Blaise, pero es por tu bien – le dijo Susan._

_- Lo sé, madre, no te lo reprocho – Blaise le sonrió._

_- Bien, vamos – los llamó Jhon y los tres se dirigieron hacia un pequeño bosque, en el cual se internaron y llegaron a una pequeña pero linda cabaña, aunque bueno, no tan chica, siendo de ellos, pero comparada con la casa, sí que lo era._

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí? – preguntó Blaise mientras su madre agrandaba las maletas._

_- No lo sabemos, cariño – habló la mujer -, esperemos que no tanto._

_El chico asintió y se dirigió al segundo piso, buscando una habitación cómoda para él. Abrió una puerta y se encontró con un amplio dormitorio, con la cama en la esquina, un velador, el closet y un escritorio. No era como la de su mansión, pero se veía cómoda y acogedora, y en aquel momento era lo único que le importaba._

_Los días siguientes fueron tranquilos y vivieron como una familia normal, sin preocuparse por los Mortífagos ni Voldemort. Su madre cocinaba exquisito, y él no lo sabía hasta ahora. Pero la tranquilidad no duró mucho. Luego de estar tres meses allí, disfrutando del hermoso y tranquilo paisaje, los encontraron._

_- ¡Corre, Blaise! – le gritó su padre al saber que los habían encontrado, pero el chico no se movió._

_- No me escaparé, pelearé con ustedes._

_- Cariño, sólo ve, ¿si? Nosotros sólo queremos que estés vivo – le dijo su madre y el chico la miró con el ceño fruncido -. Corre – Blaise los abrazó a ambos y salió por la parte trasera de la casa, hacia el bosque, aunque tres Mortífagos lo siguieron. Peleó con ellos, derrotándolos, pero lo dejaron al borde de la muerte, y cayó desmayado en medio de aquel bosque._

_**--**_

_- Humano – lo llamó Haith acercándose a él. El chico tenía puesto unas extrañas ropas, aunque había pedido que le lavaran las suyas. Eran bastante más cómodas que aquellas. Se volteó hacia ella con lentitud. Sabía que sus padres no habían sobrevivido, el esfuerzo había sido en vano -, quisiera hablar contigo._

_- Claro – el chico se sentó de tal forma que quedó frente a la hada._

_- ¿Tú conoces a algún Malfoy?_

_Blaise la miró, sin entender por qué le preguntaba aquello._

_- Sí, Draco Malfoy es mi mejor amigo – le respondió y vio como la hermosa hada sonreía._

_- Bien, porque tengo que hablar con él – le sonrió._

_- ¿Y para qué? – Blaise la miró algo desconfiado._

_- Bueno… es algo que le interesará bastante – dijo la mujer -, aparte que él es bastante importante en estos momentos, y creo que Voldemort lo quiere con él – su voz se volvió fría._

_- ¿Por qué? – Blaise se paró de un salto. Su familia ya había muerto, no quería que pasara lo mismo con su mejor amigo, su hermano._

_La mujer de grandes, transparentes y brillantes alas lo miró, dudando si contarle o no._

_- Bien… digamos que es el único humano que tiene sangre de hadas en sus venas – le contó con algo de desconfianza._

_Blaise abrió los ojos, sorprendido. ¿Sangre de hadas en sus venas? ¿Su amigo? Y la ampolleta se prendió en su cerebro._

_- Claro – sonrió para sí -, era por eso que siempre que era de noche era el único que veía, también por eso debe ser que se siente tan bien volando, si ustedes vuelan, y… y es por eso que esa vez que estaba volando y se cayó de la escoba… no le pasó nada y se elevó – rió y miró a la mujer que lo miraba ceñuda -. Son unas de las pocas cosas que le han pasado, cosas raras, por así decirlo._

_- Nuestra sangre es muy fuerte – la hada se irguió con orgullo._

_- Pero… ¿cómo…?_

_- Fui yo – lo interrumpió la mujer y miró hacia el frente con tristeza. El sol bañaba el bosque, haciéndolo ver bastante lindo, y estando en el lugar donde habitaban parte de las hadas, viendo las alas brillando de aquí para allá, era un hermoso paisaje -. Me enamoré y, para serte sincera, aún lo estoy, de un humano – suspiró -. Fue difícil para mi pueblo, había pasado antes, pero nunca tan grave como lo mío. Algunos se enamoraban, pero no eran correspondidos, pero yo sí lo fui, y aquellos fueron los momentos más felices de mi vida, hasta que su padre nos descubrió – soltó una triste sonrisa -. Tuvieron un duelo, padre contra hijo, y, a pesar que yo intenté ayudarle, no lo logré porque gente de mi pueblo me detuvo. Por más que grité y pataleé, no me soltaron, y sólo me dejaron libre cuando el padre de mi amado lo dejó agonizando. Yo corrí hacia él y…_

**-- Flash Back --**

_**- ¡Skandar! – exclamó y se acercó a él. El hombre, que no debía de sobrepasar los veintisiete años, abrió apenas lo ojos y la observó. Le sonrió con amor.**_

_**- Mi hermosa hada… - susurró y la chica lo abrazó, llorando – No te ves bien llorando, mi ángel… o mi hada, en este caso.**_

_**La mujer sollozó al notar que fueron las primeras palabras que escuchó de él.**_

_**- ¿Y… y usted quién es para decirme eso? – preguntó, diciendo las primeras palabras que le había dicho a él.**_

_**- Tu amado y tu dueño – le respondió el chico, cambiando las palabras.**_

_**- No te vayas – susurró la chica -. Es… es mi culpa…**_

_**- No… no es tu culpa… es culpa de él que no entiende el amor – la chica lo miró con los ojos bañado en lágrimas.**_

_**- Te… te tengo que confesar algo – susurró, sabiendo que, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que pudieran hacer los magos y las hadas, no sobreviviría.**_

_**- Te escucho – el chico tosió y ella lo abrazó con más fuerzas.**_

_**- ¿Te… te acuerdas de lo que pasó hace dos meses… en… en tu… tu casa, cuando… tus padres no estaban? – se sonrojó y el chico sonrió.**_

_**- Como olvidarlo, me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo – sonrió -, aunque ya era el más feliz al saber que me amabas.**_

_**- Y aún lo hago – se apresuró a decir la mujer y el asintió.**_

_**- Lo sé – susurró.**_

_**- Bueno… eso… tuvo sus… consecuencias… - susurró y el chico, a pesar de estar en su estado de semi-inconsciencia, la miró sorprendido.**_

_**- ¿Estás…?**_

_**- Sí – la chica le sonrió entre las lágrimas -, estoy embarazada, tendremos un hijo.**_

_**El hombre la miró sin creerlo, y tosió nuevamente.**_

_**- Cre… crecerá sin papá – dijo con tristeza.**_

_**- No, porque tú no morirás – la hada lo abrazó con más fuerzas, y el hombre sonrió con tristeza.**_

_**- Te amo, ¿lo sabes? – susurró y la mujer asintió – Dile a mi hijo que… a pesar de no… no conocerlo… lo amo… - la mujer lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, y el hombre murió en sus brazos.**_

_**- Te… te prometo que se lo diré – susurró y le dio un corto beso en los fríos labios de su amor -, y yo también te amo.**_

**-- Fin Flash Back --**

_- Y bueno… - la mujer suspiró -, mi hijo es padre de Lucius Malfoy – miró con una melancólica sonrisa -. A pesar de que yo amé a mi hijo, sabía que no era bienvenido en mi pueblo, así que se lo dejé a la madre de Skandar, la cual lo recibió gustosa, y bueno, a pesar que él supo que yo era su verdadera madre, y me vino a ver, no se lo contó a su hijo, y bueno… ahora que todos los Malfoy han muerto, excepto Draco, él es el único hombre con sangre de hadas que existe._

_Blaise asintió en silencio, y ambos se quedaron allí, mirando el paisaje._

_**-- Fin Flash Back --**_

- Y bueno, Dragón, luego, cuando estaba paseando por allí, me hicieron una emboscada y acabé en el lugar secreto de Voldemort. Cuando no aguanté más, usé uno de los poderes que me enseñaron las hadas, aunque claro, no puedo usarlos como tú, sólo puedo hacer los simples, que son los que pueden los humanos. Y esa es mi historia, Dragón – miró a su amigo y vio que éste tenía los ojos abiertos como plato.

- ¿Ten… tengo sangre de hadas en mis venas? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- Bueno… sí – Blaise sonrió.

Draco se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor, sin creerlo aún.

- O sea que… mi padre nunca lo supo y… y mi abuelo es hijo de Haith – miró a su amigo y éste asintió.

- Sé que puede ser difícil, Dragón, pero ella quiere hablar contigo, al fin y al cabo, eres su bisnieto – rió divertido y Draco sólo sonrió.

**--**

Sonrió maliciosamente mientras hacía un movimiento con su varita. Ya era hora, y ahora sí que estaba seguro que, a no ser que no quisiera morir.

- Llegó la hora – rió cruelmente mientras algo se movía hacia él, y él sólo le sonrió.

**--**

Blaise miró a su amigo con atención.

- Sólo acéptalo, Dragón – le dijo -, tienes sangre de hadas y punto.

- Con razón sentía que era diferente al resto – confesó.

- Sí, eso ya lo tengo claro, siendo alguien con un problema mental tan grande como el tuyo, es obvio que vas a ver que eres diferente al resto – Blaise rió divertido, pero su risa desapareció de inmediato al ver que su amigo se ponía pálido y se sujetaba la muñeca izquierda con la mano derecha - ¿Qué te pasa, Dragón? – Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los labios para no gritar - ¿Dragón? – se destapó, listo para salir. Draco soltó un gemido, pero luego no lo pudo aguantar y comenzó a gritar mientras caía al suelo - ¡Draco! – corrió hacia su amigo - ¡Madame Pomfrey! – miró a su amigo con preocupación.

- Du… duele… - jadeó – du… duele mucho, Blaise – la enfermera llegó y miró sorprendida a Draco. Se acercó con rapidez -. Qui… quiero ver a Hermione – y luego de eso cayó desmayado.

- Señor Zabinni, vuelva a su cama – le ordenó la enfermera.

- Pero… necesito ir a buscar a alguien – se quejó pero la enfermera lo obligó a acostarse luego de dejar sobre una de las camas el cuerpo de Draco. Luego se dedicó al revisar el cuerpo del rubio sin dejar de ser vigilada por Blaise.

- Señor Zabinni – habló luego de media hora, dejando el cuerpo de Draco en la cama, tapado hasta el cuello -, le tengo una muy… mala noticia – el adolescente la miró con temor -. El señor Malfoy está en… coma.

Blaise abrió los ojos al máximo. Era imposible.

- No… no puede ser – susurró mirando hacia el vacío.

- Lo siento mucho – Madame Pomfrey miró a Blaise y salió de allí para hablar con el profesor Dumbledore.

**--**

- Venga, Ginny, puedes confiar en mí – Hermione trató de persuadir a su amiga, pero ésta negó con la cabeza.

- Ya lo sabrás, Herm, sólo ten paciencia – Ginny sonrió y caminaron hacia la enfermería, encontrándose en el camino con al enfermera, que caminaba bastante apurada y con una mueca preocupada en el rostro.

- Madame Pomfrey – la llamó Hermione -, disculpe, pero… ¿le pasó algo a Zabinni que lleva esa cara?

- No, señorita Granger, sino al señor Malfoy – respondió la enfermera.

- ¿A Draco? – miró a la mujer sin entender, pero preocupada - ¿Qué le pasó?

- Cayó en coma – respondió Poppy mirándola con comprensión al ver la tristeza de la joven.

- No puede ser – susurró -. No, Draco no – susurró y corrió hacia la enfermería. No lo creería si no lo veía con sus propios ojos.

Llegó y entró de golpe, sobresaltando al único ocupante despierto.

- Granger…

Hermione no lo escuchó y corrió hacia la cama en la cual estaba su amado. Se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama de su novio.

- No puede ser que todo pase tan rápido – susurró, y lloró mientras toaba la mano de su novio.

- Sabes quien lo puede ayudar, Granger – escuchó la voz de Blaise, y se irguió, tomando una decisión.

* * *

¡Fin del Capítulo!

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Morirá Draco? ¿O sobrevivirá? ¿Qué irá a hacer Hermione? Eso lo verán en los capítulos siguientes... los cuales espero subir con rapidez...

¡Cuídense!

¡Gracias por leer!

Si quieren me dejan su opinión... Gracias... n.n

¡Hasta el próximo Capítulo!


	15. Hadas

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien...

Bueno... este capítulo está especialmente bueno... y espero que les guste... n.n ... No les contaré más... sólo lean, jeje...

Gracias por leer...

¡Enjoy it!

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Hadas

Ginny miró al chico con preocupación.

- ¿Cómo estás, Blaise? – le preguntó.

- Bien… dentro de lo que se puede, pelirroja – respondió el chico con una triste sonrisa.

Ginny miró a su amiga, preocupada. No tenía buen aspecto, y la mirada de decisión que tenía le decía que haría cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa con tal de salvar a su novio.

- ¿Herm? – La llamó y ella se levantó de golpe y se dirigió a la salida de la enfermería - ¡Hermione! – exclamó y la agarró del brazo, pero ella se soltó de un brusco tirón y salió corriendo de allí – Pero…

- Fue a buscar ayuda – susurró el pelinegro mirando por la ventana hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

La pelirroja mió la puerta de la enfermería, lugar por el que había salido su amiga, y negó con la cabeza.

**--**

El viento corría bastante fuerte, a pesar que el día estaba soleado, pero en aquel lugar la oscuridad tragaba la luz que el sol trataba de dar y la oscuridad la envolvía, aunque había ciertos lugares con luz. Sabía que era peligroso, pero necesitaba ayuda, ahora, y no le importaba si moría en el intento, no iba a dejar que muriera, no, no y no.

**--**

Ginny se sentó en la cama del chico y desde allí miró hacia el cuerpo inconciente del rubio, y sintió pena por Hermione.

- Pobrecita – susurró y miró a Blaise.

- Ella estará bien, pelirroja – dijo el joven.

- ¿Dónde fue? – miró al Slytherin y éste guardó silencio - ¿Dónde fue? – volvió a preguntar, y el chico evitó su mirada - ¡Blaise!

- No sé si contarte, pelirroja – murmuró el chico.

**--**

Se internaba cada vez más en el bosque, sin estar siquiera segura si allí vivían aquellas criaturas. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa por aquel silencio, y ya se encontraba algo cansada, sin saber exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo caminando. Se volteó sobresaltada al escuchar un ruido, pero no vio nada. Respiró profundo, tratando de calmarse.

- Eres una Gryffindor, Hermione – se dijo -, sé valiente, aunque se para salvar a tu novio – se irguió y siguió internándose en el bosque, el cual se iba poniendo más y más oscuro aún.

Caminó por un buen tiempo, asustándose cuando el viento soplaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los árboles bailaran demasiado alegres, y sobresaltándose cuando veía pasar a algún roedor que, sorprendentemente, vivía allí.

- Quizás, ni siquiera vivan aquí – se dijo, deteniéndose y mirando a su alrededor con tristeza -, y él… y él no se podrá salvar – cayó de rodillas y se las abrazó soltando las lágrimas que querían salir desde que había entrado a aquel bosque. El temblor de su cuerpo se veía a simple vista, y los sollozos se escuchaban en el silencio del lugar.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó una voz y Hermione se sobresaltó, parándose de un salto y sacando su varita, lista para atacar, pero lo que vio la dejó con la boca abierta.

Una hermosa mujer de pelo naranjo claro y ondulado, con ligeras hojas en él, dándole un aire rebelde, sus ojos amarillos brillaban en la oscuridad. La tela de su vestido, color roja, brillaba bajo las hojas que estaban encima de él, y unas grandes alas transparentes y brillantes salían de su espalda. Y no podía creer que ya las había encontrado.

**--**

- ¡Harry, Ron! – un rayo rojo entró a la Sala Común hasta llegar al lugar donde estaban los mencionados.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ginny? – preguntó Harry.

- ¿Y Hermione? – Ron miró a su alrededor, buscando a la castaña.

- Necesito ver el mapa, Harry, es urgente – pidió la chica y Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Para qué? – preguntó.

- Ya lo verás, sólo pásamelo – Ginny miró por la ventana, nerviosa, y Harry fue al dormitorio a buscar lo que la chica había pedido.

- Ginny, ¿qué…?

- No preguntes – le cortó ella y en aquel momento llegó Harry.

La pelirroja de arrebató el mapa de las manos y dijo la frase que le mostraba la maravillosa creación que habían hecho los Merodeadores. Se dirigió directamente al bosque y allí vio que salía el nombre _'Hermione Granger'_. Soltó un suspiro.

- Tenía razón – susurró y salió corriendo de allí. Ambos hombres miraron el mapa y miraron, sorprendidos, el nombre de su amiga, la cual estaba _muy_ internada en el bosque.

- ¡¿Qué rayos…?! – Ron abrió la boca.

- ¡Vamos, Ron! – Harry lo agarró del brazo y ambos salieron corriendo de la Sala Común hacia los terrenos del castillo.

**--**

- Yo… - Hermione no sabía qué decir, se había quedado sin palabras al ver a la mujer, la cual le sonreía dulcemente.

- ¿Por amor? – la hada miró a su alrededor, y Hermione asintió - ¿No correspondido?

- No – susurró Hermione -, se está muriendo – soltó un sollozo y la hada la miró con comprensión.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Draco… Draco Malfoy.

La mujer miró a Hermione sorprendida, pero luego sonrió.

- Pues te tengo una muy buena noticia, humana – le dijo y Hermione la miró con interés -. Una de nuestras amigas, Haith, está buscando a una persona que tenga el apellido Malfoy, el último Malfoy, y estará muy feliz de saber que ya sabe cómo comunicarse con él, aunque no tanto al saber que está muriendo.

- Eso ya lo sabía – dijo una voz y de entre las sombras apareció Haith. Su pelo liso y verde se movía a causa del viento que hacían sus alas. Miró a Hermione son seriedad - ¿Qué tiene?

- Es… está en coma – respondió la adolescente.

- Bien… ven con nosotras, que hay muchas cosas que explicarte – se volteó - ¡Ah! Y Pailith – se volvió hacia la hada de hermoso pelo naranjo claro -, quiero que vayas a los lindes del bosque, por donde se entra con facilidad desde el colegio, y, por favor, ve y dile a los tres chicos que vienen que su amiga está bien, y que volverá en poco rato – la hada asintió y se fue donde le indicaba Haith -. Sígueme, humana – y empezaron a caminar.

- Mi nombre es Hermione – le dijo la Gryffindor, sintiéndose incómoda. No le gustaba que la llamaran _'humana'_.

- Bien, Hermione, ahora me gustaría que me explicaras los síntomas de Draco – dijo Haith y Hermione le contó lo que le pasaba al chico -. Lo suponía – murmuró la mujer pasando con dificultad entre unos árboles. Hermione la siguió y lo que vio la dejó completamente sorprendida.

Era un lugar bastante grande y alas brillantes se veían por aquí y por allá. Las casas, hechas de ramas y hojas, eran bastante lindas, y la gran y hermosa ciudad brillaba en un hermoso tono dorado y plateado. Siguió a Haith sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor con interés y sorpresa.

- Hermoso, ¿no? – Haith se volteó hacia ella y Hermione asintió – Aunque sus ciudades también son bastante lindas.

- Es mucho más lindo este lugar – contradijo Hermione.

- Bueno, eso es porque nunca antes lo habías visto. Para mí es normal – miró a su alrededor -, pero me es anormal ver sus ciudades, y me fascinan – la miró y le sonrió -. Ahora, vamos a ir a ver a los mejores _cathiasys_ de este lugar, que son unos de las mejores en todo el mundo de las hadas – y la guió por entre hadas (hombres y mujeres), los cuales la miraban, sorprendidos de ver a un humano entre ellos.

_- ¿Cathiasys?_ – Hermione la miró sin entender.

- Médicos, como ustedes los llaman – respondió la hada y Hermione asintió, entendiendo.

Haith se paró al frente de una puerta y la tocó con suavidad, esperando pacientemente.

- ¡Haith! – exclamó el hada allí, presente, el primer hombre que Hermione veía de cerca - ¡Que agradable sorpresa! – Haith sonrió.

- Ferioth, te vengo a proponer algo.

El hombre la miró, serio, y luego miró a Hermione, la cual se puso nerviosa bajo aquellos calipsos ojos, y se hizo a un lado, dejándolas pasar.

**--**

Ron y Harry alcanzaron a la pelirroja cerca del bosque.

- ¡Ginny!

La susodicha se volteó y se encontró con su amigo y su hermano.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí, chicos? – les preguntó extrañada.

- ¿Pues qué crees? ¡Ir contigo! – Ron la miró con seriedad.

- Bueno… ¡pues vamos! – y los tres siguieron corriendo, pero al entrar a los lindes del bosque, abrieron los ojos, sorprendidos, al ver lo que los esperaba.

- Humanos – llamó la hada con una hermosa sonrisa.

Harry, Ron y Ginny no pudieron abrir la boca de los asombrados que estaban.

- Les pediría que volvieran, ya que su amiga está bien, y volverá luego – les aseguró Pailith mirándolos dulcemente.

- ¿Cómo puedes estás tan segura? – preguntó Harry, recuperando la voz.

Pailith sonrió, divertida por la reacción del chico.

- Porque nosotros no somos personas violentas ni que hacen daño a la gente porque sí, Harry Potter – respondió con simpleza y se volteó hacia el bosque -. Sólo les pediría que no entraran al bosque, porque ella está bien, y ustedes podrían salir dañados en un lugar como este, tan peligroso – comenzó a caminar -. Nos vemos, Harry Potter – y, volando, salió de allí.

- Im… imposible – murmuró Ron - ¿Un hada?

- Malfoy – susurró Ginny y luego comprendió lo que había ido a buscar su amiga -. Claro… lo más seguro es que… ellas tengan la cura – sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo.

- ¿Dónde vas, Ginny? – preguntó su hermano receloso.

- Voy a la enfermería – respondió la chica -, tengo que ver a alguien – y siguió su camino seguida de ambos chicos.

**--**

- ¿Y bien, Ferioth, qué dices, lo ayudas? – Haith lo miró con atención.

- Pero… ¿por qué tendría que ayudarlo? – la miró, ceñudo – Nunca he ayudado a un humano, y dudo que lo haga. Nunca dan las gracias, son unos desgraciados.

Hermione guardó silencio y tragó saliva con algo de dificultad. Si él con su equipo no ayudaba a Draco, lo más seguro es que muriera.

- Quisiera saber por qué – habló el hada, mirando a Haith con atención.

- Porque…

- Porque yo lo amo y no quiero que muera – Hermione miró al hombre -. Hago cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa con tal de que lo salve – lo miró y su mirada mostraba lo decidida y angustiaba que estaba.

- Aparte que es mi bisnieto, Ferioth, hazlo por mí.

El hombre miró a las mujeres, impasible, aunque por dentro sorprendido por la confesión de su amiga.

- Bien, de acuerdo, iré, pero tendría que ser ahora ya – respondió y ambas mujeres suspiraron aliviadas.

- Mientras más temprano vaya, mejor – le aclaró Hermione sonriendo y el hombre le devolvió el gesto.

- Bien, voy a llamar a los otros y vamos.

**--**

- ¿Pelirroja? – Blaise la miró, extrañado al verla así de… ¿enojada?

- ¡Tú lo sabías! – exclamó apuntándolo con un dedo.

- ¿Sabía qué? – el pelinegro la miró extrañado.

- ¡Sabías muy bien dónde iba Hermione, y no me lo dijiste! – estaba roja de lo enojada que estaba, y Blaise pensó que no se podía ver más linda - ¿Qué pasa si le pasa algo?

- Bueno… yo no le pedí que fuera – objetó el chico.

- ¡Pero le dijiste que sabía dónde podía encontrar ayuda! – Ginny estaba exaltada, enojada, ¡furiosa!

- Ella hubiese recorrido cielo, mar y tierra para encontrar ayuda – el Slytherin la miró con seriedad, pero luego relajó el rostro -. Relájate, pelirroja, que estoy seguro que ya está a salvo, no la mandaría a un lugar en el cual sé que le pasará algo – Ginny respiró profundamente y asintió, relajándose - ¿Ves? Ahora ven – hizo un gesto con su mano y la chica corrió a sus brazos.

- Lo siento – susurró pero el chico negó con la cabeza.

- Tenías todo el derecho del mundo en retarme – confesó Blaise y Ginny rió. Escucharon un ruido en la puerta y la chica se separó de él de inmediato y se volteó, encontrándose con Harry y Ron, los cuales miraban sorprendidos a los dos jóvenes.

- ¿Venían a ver a Zabinni, Ginny? – Ron la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Sí, ¿algún problema?

Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Harry le pegó un codazo en el estómago y negó con la cabeza, apuntando hacia una de las camillas y mirando al chico inconsciente.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, viéndose interrumpidos por unos pasos apresurados. Las puertas se abrieron de golpe, dando paso a Madame Pomfrey y a Albus Dumbledore.

- No sé muy bien qué tiene, profesor, por ello lo he mandado a llamar. Usted bien sabe que yo me sé casi todas las maldiciones pero ésta no la conozco – se dirigieron al cuerpo de Draco y Dumbledore lo miró con atención - ¿Sabes qué tiene?

Dumbledore suspiró.

- Sí, Poppy, lo sé bastante bien – respondió el director -. Ha sido una maldición, claro, que le ha tirado Voldemort. Lo está matando con lentitud, pero nunca pensé que lo podía manejar – le tomó el pulso al chico y vio que era cada vez más débil -. Cuando quiera lo matará.

Madame Pomfrey fue a buscar una extraña máquina, la cual veía el estado del chico, y se la conectó, poniéndole algo plástico y transparente en la muñeca. La encendió y pudieron ver que el chico vivía, aunque sus latidos eran cada vez más débiles. De repente, Draco abrió los ojos de golpe para luego cerrarlos, y un pitito se escuchó en la habitación, indicando que el rubio se había ido, en el momento justo en el que entraba Hermione junto a un grupo de personas aladas.

Lejos de allí, una maléola risa inundaba una oscura y tétrica habitación.

* * *

¿Y?

¿Qué les pareció?

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Sé que no les gustó nada el final, pero _sólo les diré una cosa_... **_me cargan los finales tristes, si la historia es de amor... menos me gustan... _**(Aunque hay algunos que leo y no me desagradan... sólo me hacen llorar, snif! xD)

Bueno... espero que eso les haya ayudado (yo creo que mucho), pero bueno... es para que estén tranquilas/os... o quizás no...

Mil gracias por leer y, obviamente y como siempre digo, si quieren me dejan un review...

¡Cuídense!

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	16. Esperanza

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien...

Bueno... aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, que espero que les guste... Sé que a lo mejor me demoré un poco en subir, y de verdad lo siento, pero aquí les traigo el capítulo, el cual espero que disfruten...

Gracias por leer...

¡Enjoy it!

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Esperanza

Hermione abrió los ojos y la boca, sorprendida, sin creerlo, sin querer creerlo.

- No… es… imposible… - susurró - ¡NO PUEDE SER! – Exclamó y corrió hacia el rubio - ¡No me puedes hacer esto, Draco, no puedes!

- Sácala de aquí, Haith – hablo Ferioth y la hada asintió. Tomó en brazos a Hermione a pesar que ésta gritó y pataleó

- ¡No, suéltame! ¡Draco! ¡DRACO! – la castaña no lo podía creer, tenía que ser imposible, no, no podía morir, era imposible, simplemente no podía.

- Necesito que salgan todos de aquí, ahora, a no ser que sea demasiado tarde – el hada los miró con seriedad y Dumbledore, con la ayuda de Poppy y Haith, sacaron a los sorprendidos alumnos de allí, incluyendo al enfermo, y todos abandonaron la enfermería, exceptuando a Ferioth y su equipo.

- ¿Qué rayos está pasando? – Ron miró a su amiga y su hermana en busca de respuestas.

Ginny se mantuvo en silencio y miró a su amiga, la cual sólo sollozaba abrazada a sí misma. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, en silencio.

- Llegué tarde – susurró Hermione con los ojos enrojecidos y la mirada perdida.

- No – Ginny negó con la cabeza frenéticamente -, sabes que ellos lo pueden salvar.

- Ya estaba muerto cuando llegamos – dijo Hermione entre dientes.

- Recién – aclaró la pelirroja -, así que sí se puede salvar.

Blaise se acercó en silencio y se sentó al frente de ambas chicas y miró a Hermione.

- Ten esperanzas, Granger, que Draco es fuerte y no se dejará vencer tan fácilmente – sonrió -, aparte que es un Malfoy, y, maldita sea, los Malfoy serán oscuros y todos lo que digan, pero son unos luchadores de mierda y siempre sobreviven.

Hermione sonrió.

- Espero que tengas razón, Zabinni – susurró y todos se quedaron en silencio, pero éste se vio roto por unos sollozos.

- Puedes salir, Hans – dijo Dumbledore y un niño salió detrás de unas de las armaduras y miró a Hermione con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

- Hans – susurró la chica y el pequeño corrió a sus brazos, refugiándose en ellos.

- Mi… mi papi no está _muedto_, ¿_veddad_? – la miró suplicante y Hermione sólo lo abrazó - ¿_Hemy_? – la chica no podía hablar y sólo lo podía abrazar con más fuerzas - ¡_Hemy_!

- Sólo ten esperanza, Hans – le dijo la chica y el niño no entendió en aquel momento a qué se refería -, sólo piensa en que tu padre se salve y lo verás – y el pequeño pensó aquello todo aquel momento, sin parar, no queriendo que le pasara lo mismo que a su madre.

**--**

- ¿Cómo lo ves, Ferioth? – uno de los integrantes de su equipo lo miró. Habían logrado revivirlo, ya que hacía apenas unos segundos su corazón había dejado de latir y habían alcanzado a revivirlo, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera consciente.

- Bueno, lo revivimos, ahora hay que hacer que salga del coma – respondió el hombre y, tanto las hadas mujeres como hombres, asintieron y se pusieron a trabajar, pronunciado raras palabras y soltando brillos de diferentes colores que salían de sus manos, llegando lentamente al cuerpo del rubio.

- ¿Funcionará nuestra magia? – una hada miró al feje, el cual estaba tirando un brillo color verde.

- Sí, porque él tiene nuestra sangre en sus venas, así que más posibilidades hay de que se salve – respondió el hombre y todos siguieron con su trabajo de salvarle la vida al chico.

**--**

- Necesito entrar – habló Blaise ya desesperado.

- Relájate, Blaise – Ginny le mandó una mirada significativa, indicándole que no hablara delante de Hans. El chico suspiró y miró hacia las ventanas, mirando el cielo, el cual se estaba oscureciendo. Ni se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el día.

_- Hemy_ – habló Hans mirando hacia la chica. Ésta se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos y mejillas disimuladamente, y se volvió hacia el niño con una dulce sonrisa - ¿Mi papi? ¿Dónde está? ¿Cuándo lo voy a _ved_?

- Él está… enfermo, así que lo trajimos donde la enfermera para que lo cure, y luego lo podrás ver, cuando esté mejor – Hermione miró hacia el lado, así evitando que Hans notara las lágrimas.

- Ah… - el pequeño apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de la chica – _Espedo_ que se _mejode ponto_… lo echo de menos…

- Yo también, Hans, yo también – Hermione suspiró y miró la puerta de la enfermería, esperando que el grupo de Ferioth saliera y le dijera que Draco estaba bien, vivo.

- ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? – preguntó Ron mirando a su hermana y amiga confundido.

- Nada, Ron – respondió la pelirroja.

- ¿Cómo qué nada? – las miró incrédulo - ¡Pasan muchas cosas!

- Ron, en serio… es mejor que…

- ¡Quiero saber qué mierda pasa aquí! – gritó.

- ¡No voy a permitir que grites así, Ron, ni menos que uses ese tipo de vocabulario frente al niño, ¿me oyes?! – Hermione se puso de pie de un salto – Y si quieres saber lo que pasa, tendrás que esperar un buen rato, porque no te pienso contestar ahora – se volvió a sentar bajo la sorprendida y temerosa mirada de Hans, el cual se abrazó a ella de inmediato, mirando con temor al pelirrojo.

Ron abrió la boca pero Harry le hizo un gesto para que callara.

- Mejor guarda silencio – le dijo en un susurro.

- Profesor Dumbledore – Madame Pomfrey se acercó a él -. Quisiera saber qué le pasó al señor Malfoy.

- Es bastante simple, Poppy – Dumbledore miró a Hermione y a Hans con tristeza -. Draco ha estado bajo una potente maldición, la cual era manejada por Voldemort. Tom se ha aburrido de mantenerlo con vida, y ha decidido matarlo, sólo espero que ellos lo puedan salvar.

- Lo harán – Haith se acercó a ambos adultos -. Confíe en mí, Dumbledore, lo salvarán.

- ¿El señor Malfoy lo sabe? – preguntó pero Haith se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé, como se pudo dar cuenta, la chica de nombre Hermione fue a buscarnos las Bosque Prohibido.

Dumbledore miró a Hermione y vio que no despegaba la vista de la enfermería, esperando que de allí salieran las hadas y le dijeran que lo salvaron.

- Señor Zabinni – el mencionado se puso de pie y se acercó al director.

- Dígame, señor.

- ¿Usted le contó a Draco la verdad?

Blaise tragó saliva, incómodo por la penetrante mirada celeste del profesor.

- Bueno… sí… - respondió en voz baja y desviando la mirada.

- Bien – Dumbledore suspiró.

- ¿No debí haber dicho nada? – Blaise lo miró.

- En realidad… en algún momento tenía que saber la verdad – respondió el anciano director.

- Sólo le conté que lleva sangre de hadas en las venas – aseguró Blaise –, pero no le dije nada sobre la maldición que tenía, lo que hacía con él.

- Era lo mejor – suspiró el profesor.

- Pero yo se lo quiero decir – Hermione se integró en la conversación, dejando a Hans con una desesperada Ginny, que no sabía qué hacer con él y cómo hacer para que confiara en ella -. No me gusta mentirle, le diré la verdad.

- Bien, si cree que es lo correcto, señorita Granger, dígale la verdad – la chica asintió y volvió hacia el niño, para alivio de la pelirroja.

- ¿Cuánto falta para que terminen? – Blaise miró a Haith.

- No lo sé – respondió la mujer en un suspiro.

El pelinegro asintió y se acercó a Ginny, sentándose a su lado. Ella, contenta, le tomó la mano, sorprendiendo al chico.

- Ginny, está tu hermano – la miró confundido.

- No me importa – le aseguró ella, sonriendo, y recargó su cabeza en el hombro del chico -. Veo que ya estás mejor – le dijo y el chico asintió, sonriendo.

- Sí, bastante mejor – le aseguró.

- Te quiero, Blaise – susurró sonrojada, apretando la mano del chico.

- Yo también, pelirroja – le aseguró él, devolviendo el aprieto de mano.

En ese momento, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, dando paso a los siete _cathiasys_, que tenían un rostro que decía claramente que estaban agotados. Todos se acercaron a ellos con rapidez, menos Harry y Ron, que en realidad no entendían nada.

- ¿Cómo está? – Hermione su la primera en preguntar, teniendo en brazos a Hans, que miraba a los hombres y mujeres con sus ojitos bien abiertos, sorprendido.

- Hicimos todo lo que pudimos – aseguró Ferioth y Hermione abrió la boca, sabiendo que significaba cuando decían esas palabras.

- Quiero verlo – aseguró con la voz temblorosa, sabiendo lo que se venía.

- Claro – los _cathiasys _se hicieron a un lado. Hermione dejó al niño en el suelo y se acercó a la cama en donde estaba el cuerpo de su novio. Estaba allí tendido, más pálido de lo normal, y sin dar muestras de que estaba vivo.

- No – susurró y se abalanzó sobre el chico - ¡no, por favor!

- Señorita, por favor – una de las hadas la separó del chico y le pasó una hoja con un fuerte olor por debajo de la nariz, logrando así que el rubio abrieron los ojos con lentitud.

- ¡Draco! – Hermione corrió y lo abrazó, llorando – Estás vivo, ¡estás vivo! – lo abrazaba con fuerzas, sin querer soltarlo nunca más.

El rubio no sabía qué había pasado, pero le devolvió el abrazo a su novia, feliz de verla allí y aún turbado porque había estado en una oscuridad horrible, escuchando una voz una y otra vez, que lo amenazaba, se burlaba de él, lo maldecía, que lo odiaba, pero ahora estaba feliz al pensar que todo había sido un sueño, y que Hermione estaba allí, con él, abrazándolo, y no se podía sentir mejor.

- ¡Papi! – exclamó una vocecita y ambos jóvenes se separaron para ver a un pequeño niño tratando de subir a la cama, pero ésta era más alta que la otra, por ello, no podía. Hermione rió, se quitó las lágrimas y lo tomó en brazos, dejándolo arriba de la cama - ¡Que bueno que estás bien! – y corrió a los brazos abiertos del rubio.

- Hola, campeón – le sonrió y el pequeño se acurrucó al lado de él -. Herm, ¿qué pasó? – la miró, confundido – No entiendo – y miró a su alrededor, sorprendiéndose de ver tanta gente.

Se formó un silencio y el rubio miró a su amigo, notando que éste tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo. Se volteó hacia Hermione y ella se retorcía las manos, nerviosa.

- ¿Y bien? – los volvió a mirar, esperando respuesta.

- Este… bueno… en realidad lo que te pasó fue que… - Hermione no encontraba las palabras, y le iba a costar mucho decirlo.

- Voldemort te tiró esa maldición, pero tú no sabías que te estaba matando – respondió Blaise y Draco abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

- Tom, señor Malfoy – Dumbledore lo miró -, podía manejar la maldición que usted tenía, y por ello es que has estado al borde de la muerte.

Draco abrió los ojos, sorprendido y luego miró a su novia y a su amigo.

- ¿Ustedes lo sabían? – ambos asintieron - ¿Por qué…?

- No quería preocuparte – Hermione lo miró -, quería encontrar una cura, no quería que estuvieras preocupado porque ibas a morir, sólo quería que fueras feliz – susurró y Draco sonrió.

- Herm – susurró y la chica ladeó la cabeza -, ven.

Hermione se acercó aún más a él y Draco, sorprendiéndola y sorprendiendo a todos, excepto a Blaise, Ginny y Hans, le dio un apasionado beso.

Ron abrió la boca, rojo de ira, pro su hermana se le adelantó y le puso una mano sobre ésta, negando con la cabeza, pero Ron, se zafó de un brusco movimiento y la miró enojado.

- Harry, sácalo de aquí – susurró Ginny y Harry, a pesar de estar aún sorprendido, accedió y lo sacó de la enfermería.

- Pensé que te perdía – susurró Hermione con los labios a sólo centímetros de los del rubio.

- Nunca te voy a abandonar – susurró Draco con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Les he dicho que no hagan eso _fente_ mío – alegó Hans -, es _asquedoso_ – se cruzó de brazos y todos rieron.

- No lo vas a encontrar asqueroso en unos años más, Hans, te lo aseguro – le hizo ver Draco pero el niño negó con la cabeza y el rubio lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la nuca, divertido.

Hermione se volvió hacia Ferioth y se acercó a él, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Muchas gracias – susurró -, de verdad, si no fuese por ustedes Draco no estaría aquí.

- No es nada, es nuestro trabajo – le respondió el hombre.

- Draco Malfoy – la profunda y aterciopelada voz de Haith se hizo presente -, un gusto conocerte, al fin – le sonrió y Draco, luego de mirarla intensamente, le sonrió, sabiendo, sin entender cómo, quién era ella.

- Mi… ¿bisabuela? – la hada asintió y Draco sonrió – Un gusto – hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, y la hada se lo devolvió.

- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, ya hemos hecho nuestro trabajo aquí – habló el hada y Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta.

- Los iré a dejar a las puertas del castillo o a los lindes del bosque, me gustaría hablar algunas palabras con ustedes – aseguró. Se volvió hacia Draco -. Me alegro que esté bien, Draco – le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y el chico asintió.

- Gracias, señor.

- Yo también me iré – habló Haith -. Luego te vendré a ver, Draco, pero ahora debes descansar – le acarició los cabellos rubios y salió juntos con los siete _cathiasys_ hacia el bosque.

- Bueno, ahora yo también creo que los enfermos deberían descansar, así que les pediría a ustedes – apuntó a Hermione, Ginny y Hans – se vaya, luego de unas dos horas los podrán venir a ver.

- Pero… ¡no es justo! – exclamó Hermione – Acaban de revivir a Draco, quiero estar con él.

- Señorita Granger, estará con él dentro de dos horas – la enfermera la miró severamente -, así que le pediría que saliera mientras verifico como están ambos.

Las dos chicas, resignadas, salieron de la enfermería, Hermione con Hans en brazos, y se dirigieron a la Torre de los Premios Anuales, con cuidado de que no los vieran, ya que tenían a Hans con ellos, y, al llegar, esperaron mientras hablaban de diferentes cosas y Hans jugaba para poder ir a ver a ambos chicos.

* * *

¡Fin del Capítulo!

Bueno... la verdad es que personalmente no me fascinó el capítulo, pero creo que el siguiente estará mejor... y el final se acerca...

Muchas gracias por leer, y como ya lo he dicho siempre, si quieren me dejan su opinión sobre el capítulo...

¡Gracias!

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	17. Demonio

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal?

Bueno... he actualizado bastante rápido... es que la inspiración me llegó y bueno... aquí está en capítulo, que espero que les guste, que igual está bueno...

Gracias por leer...

¡Enjoy it!

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Demonio

Una semana había pasado luego de aquel terrible episodio, y varias cosas habían cambiado.

Ron estaba furioso con Hermione y Ginny, por lo cual no les hablaba a ninguna de las dos, aunque Hermione tratara de hablar con él. Ginny, en cambio, no le hacía caso, y decía que era un inmaduro por reaccionar así. Harry aún estaba sorprendido, pero era bastante más comprensivo que su amigo y se había dedicado a entablar alguna conversación con ambos Slytherin, dándose cuenta que no eran tan malos como pensaba, pero nunca iban a ser amigos íntimos, jamás, o por lo menos era lo que los tres pensaban. Y si había algo que encontraba importante, era que se notaba que ambos querían a sus amigas, y con ello se conformaba en cierta parte, ya que aquello le decía que las protegerían, aunque aún así él con su amigo Ron tenían una duda que aún no se habían atrevido a preguntar: ¿Quién era aquel niño que había llamado a Malfoy _'papi'_?

- ¿Dónde está Draco, Hermione? – Blaise entró en la Torre de los Premios Anuales. Se sabía la contraseña, por lo tanto, podía entrar y salir cuando quisiera.

- En los terrenos, hablando con Haith – respondió la chica sin dejar de escribir en el pergamino.

Blaise se dejó caer en el sillón y cerró los ojos, aunque la tranquilidad no duró mucho.

- ¡Tío Blaise! – exclamó una aguda voz y en menos de un segundo sintió cómo un pequeño bulto se tiraba encima de él.

- ¿Qué tal, Hans? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

Hermione lo miró y rió. Era increíble en poder que tenía Hans sobre ambos Slytherin. Cualquier cosa que hiciera Hans, ambos lo celebraban y se derretían con él, aunque claro, tampoco quería decir que Draco no lo retara nunca.

- Ven, tío, que te _quiedo mostad_ la poción que he hecho, me _poddías ayudad_ a _haced_ alguna – lo miró con sus ojitos brillantes.

- Bien, vamos, aunque no te aseguro que te pueda ayudar a hacer la poción, no me va muy bien con las pociones – aseguró mientras iba hacia el dormitorio del niño.

Hermione suspiró y se centró en su tarea de Aritmancia, aunque su mente se fue hacia otro lugar. Ahora todos sabían que Blaise había vuelto, pero nadie sabía que estaba con Ginny, o que Draco estaba con ella, sólo sus dos amigos. Aún estaban en guerra, aunque se hubiese olvidado de ella, Voldemort aún estaba vivo, y tenían que derrotarlo.

Era extraño que aún no supiera que Draco no estaba muerto, o a lo mejor sí lo sabía pero estaba planeando algo. Por ello nunca lo dejaba andar solo, o por lo menos de noche, ahora no estaba preocupada porque estaba con Haith, pero otras veces sí y aquello provocaba discusiones entre ellos. Draco no estaba acostumbrado que se preocuparan por él, y se ponía algo incómodo, pero luego le sonreía a la chica y le daba las gracias.

Se sobresaltó al sentir unos suaves labios en su cuello y unas manos en sus hombros, pero luego sonrió.

- ¿Qué tal estaba Haith? – preguntó volteándose y encontrándose con Draco.

- Bien – respondió el chico y se dirigió al sillón que estaba frente la chimenea, seguido de Hermione -. Mira lo que he aprendido a hacer – levantó su mano y apuntó hacia la mesa. Pronunció unas palabras e hizo una hermosa rosa de rojo tan oscuro que llegaba a parecer negro.

- Es hermosa – murmuró Hermione, maravillada.

Draco sonrió y con un movimiento de su mano, la rosa llegó con rapidez a ésta, y se la pasó a Hermione. Ella la aceptó y le sonrió.

- Está encantada – le informó -, nunca se va a marchitar y va a estar así de hermosa por siempre.

Hermione volvió a mirar la y luego a su novio.

- Draco, ¡eres un cielo! – se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó.

Cuando se separaron, Hermione se acurrucó en los brazo del chico, acariciando su muñeca izquierda, la cual ya no tenía la venda y estaba con el color de la piel que tenía el chico, piel pálido.

- Me alegro que ya no tengas la maldición – le susurró con la mirada perdida -, así no sufrirás más.

Draco asintió y le dio un beso en la nuca y Hermione sonrió. Se escuchó un cortó _¡BOOM!_ Y ambos se sobresaltaron. Corrieron hacia la pieza de Hans y vieron que ésta estaba bañada por un líquido verde pegajoso y escucharon la aguda y entrecortada risa del pequeño.

- Blaise – habló Draco y el adolescente rió.

- Lo siento, Dragón, pero tú sabes bastante bien que no soy bueno en pociones – le aseguró el chico y tanto Draco como Hermione comenzaron a reír.

- No tienes remedio, hermano – aseguró Draco y, con un movimiento de su varita, sacó la suciedad de la pieza, pero la de los cuerpos no salió -. Bueno, no me queda otra que bañarte, Hans – le informó al niño -. Blaise, puedes ir a bañarte al baño de mi pieza y saca ropa de allí.

- Gracias, Dragón – le aseguró el chico y se dirigió hacia allí -. Ahora, tú te vas a bañar – Draco tomó al niño y en brazos y se dirigió al baño, seguido de Hermione.

Hermione sonrió al ver la escena que se presentaba frente sus ojos. Hans chapoteaba en el agua, feliz, mientras que Draco reía, tratando de decirle que se quedara tranquilo. Hermione rió al ver que Hans le había tirado agua de tal forma que estaba empapado de pies a cabeza.

- ¡Ay, Hans, no tienes remedio! – exclamó el chico y el niño rió, divertido.

Hermione, al ver que Draco había terminado de bañar a Hans, se dirigió al dormitorio y abrió el closet de Hans, buscando el pijama, la ropa interior y las zapatillas de levantarse del niño.

- Gracias, Herm – le dijo Draco saliendo del baño y Hermione sonrió, negando con la cabeza -. Ahora, Hans, Hermione será quien te vestirá mientras yo me voy a cambiar de ropa, ya que me has dejado empapado – el pequeño sólo rió y Hermione miró a Draco con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Draco – susurró -, nunca he vestido a un niño.

- Relájate, que es fácil – aseguró Draco poniéndole la ropa interior a Hans -. Ahora me voy. Por cualquier cosa me llamas – le dio un corto beso en los labios y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Hermione se volvió hacia Hans y lo comenzó a vestir con suavidad, tratando de no hacerlo bruscamente. Al terminar de ponerle las zapatillas, lo ayudó a bajar de la cama y el niño rió, corriendo hacia la Sala Común. Hermione, al verlo, sonrió y comenzó a arreglar la cama y las cosas que estaban tiradas por el piso. Nuevamente, se sobresaltó al sentir unos brazos rodeando su cintura.

- Es la segunda vez que me asustas, Draco – le dijo la chica y el rubio rió.

- Lo siento – susurró y Hermione suspiró. Se volteó y lo abrazó con fuerzas. Draco sonrió - ¿Todavía temes que me vaya? – le preguntó dulcemente y la chica asintió. El rubio suspiró y apoyó el mentón en la nuca de la castaña – No lo haré – le aseguró y Hermione sólo lo abrazó con más fuerzas -. Te verdad, Herm.

La chica levantó el rostro y clavó sus ojos miles en los mercurios del rubio, perdida en aquella tormenta. Elevó el rostro y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, siendo correspondida de inmediato. El beso, de a poco, comenzó a aumentar de intensidad, sin que los protagonistas se dieran cuenta. Hermione metió sus manos dentro de la polera negra del chico, causando un escalofrío en él, pero Draco tampoco se quedó atrás. Le acarició con suavidad la cintura encima de la tela de la polera, pero de apoco comenzó a meter las manos adentro, ahora causando un escalofrío en ella, y sus labios abandonaron su boca para dirigirse al atrayente cuello de Hermione, el cual besaba con suavidad, y luego volvió a su boca, besándola con amor, pasión, dulzura y suavidad.

- Draco – susurró Hermione, aún acariciando la suave piel se la espalda de él.

Draco se separó de ella, respirando con dificultas, igual que ella, y recién allí se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. No sabían cómo, pero Hermione tenía la espalda apoyada en la pared y una de sus piernas estaba a la altura de la cadera del rubio, siendo acariciada y sujetada en el muslo por la mano de Draco. Ambos se sonrojaron de sobre manera y el rubio le soltó con suavidad la pierna, y se quedaron así, sin mirarse a los ojos.

- Yo…

- Lo siento – la interrumpió el rubio y Hermione lo miró confundida -, yo… no sé qué me pasó y… y yo… - Draco no sabía qué decir y cada vez se sonrojaba más. Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- No te disculpes – le susurró y Draco la miró -, no es que no quiera – le aseguró, sonrojándose fuertemente -, es que no es el lugar ni momento adecuados, ¿entiendes? – el rubio asintió y ambos se abrazaron.

Respiraron profundamente, embriagándose con el olor del otro, disfrutando de aquel momento.

- Te amo – susurró Hermione en un arranque de miedo a que al rubio le pudiera pasar algo. Siempre se habían dicho que se querían, pero nunca que se amaban, y por ello el rubio se quedó sin palabras, pero con su corazón latiendo con rapidez, feliz.

- Yo… yo también te amo, Herm – susurró y se volvieron a besar.

- Vamos, Draco, que dejé mi tarea de Aritmancia en la mitad – dijo la castaña y el rubio sonrió. Nunca cambiaría, pero así le gustaba, aparte que a él tampoco le gustaba dejar las tareas a última hora, y como él también estaba en Aritmancia, sorprendentemente, había terminado primero que su novia en hacer la tarea, le ayudaría.

- Bien, vamos – dijo el rubio y ambos se dirigieron a la Sala Común, donde estaba Hans jugando con Blaise, el cual les mandó una mirada burlona, sin que los novios entendieran por qué, y luego Hermione se sonrojó y bajó la mirada - ¿Qué pasa? – Draco la miró, extrañado.

- Es que… creo que Blaise nos vio – respondió Hermione y Draco miró a su amigo, fijándose en el brillo burlón y divertido de sus ojos.

- Sí, creo que sí – aseguró el chico algo avergonzado, y se sentó al lado de Hermione, observando cómo hacía su tarea y ayudándole de vez en cuando.

Se escuchó el cuadro abrirse, pero nadie entró.

- ¿Se puede? – la voz de Ginny Weasley se escuchó.

- Claro, Ginny, entra – respondió Hermione y la pelirroja entró a la Sala, saludando a ambos chicos con un movimiento de su mano. Traía unos cuadernos más su pluma, tintero y pergaminos.

- Herm, necesito tu ayuda – le sonrió y su amiga asintió, dejando a un lado la casi terminada tarea de Aritmancia - ¡Gracias! – Ginny se sentó al lado de su amiga, dejando sus útiles encima de la mesa.

- Hey, Dragón – habló Blaise -, ¿Acompáñame a las cocinas? Es que me dio hambre – sonrió y su amigo asintió, poniéndose ambos de pie y saliendo de la Sala.

Hermione miró a Hans y vio que estaba completamente dormido en el sillón. Se puso de pie y se acercó a él, lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó al dormitorio de él, sacándole las zapatillas con cuidado y acostándolo. Salió del dormitorio y se dirigió a hacia su amiga algo distante, pensando en lo que puso haber pasado con Draco. ¿Y si hubiesen estado en el lugar y momento adecuados? Un escalofrío la recorrió entera. No podía negar que le hubiese dado algo de miedo, ya que nunca antes lo había hecho, ¿Draco lo ha hecho ya?

- ¿En qué piensas, Herm? – preguntó su amiga interesada, sacando de sus pensamientos a la castaña.

- Este… en nada – aseguró con rapidez, pero la mirada de Ginny le dio a entender que no le creía nada -. Bien, te lo diré, ¡pero ni una palabra a nadie!

- Prometido – Ginny hizo un gesto con la mano, pasándosela sobre los labios, haciendo como si se estuviera sellando los labios con cierre.

Hermione miró a su alrededor y luego le contó a su amiga lo que había pasado con las mejillas sonrojadas.

**--**

- Así que mi querido hermano quiere tener algo más con Hermione – Blaise le pasó un brazo por los hombros a un abochornado Draco.

- Cállate, Blaise – le dijo algo molesto.

- Los vi, Dragón – aseguró el chico y Draco miró hacia el lado contrario al que estaba el pelinegro -. No tiene nada de malo querer llevar su relación a un paso más allá – le aseguró ya más serio.

- Lo sé, y la verdad es que ambos estamos de acuerdo – dijo Draco avergonzado.

- No, de que ambos están de acuerdo, eso se nota – Blaise rió entre dientes.

- Es sólo que… - Draco calló y miró el suelo.

- ¿Es sólo que…? – Blaise lo alentó para que completara la frase.

- Tengo miedo – susurró Draco y Blaise lo miró con algo de comprensión -. Tú bien sabes que nunca lo he hecho, Blaise, ¿y si le hago daño?

Al pelinegro rió y le palmeó la espalda.

- Te aseguro que no le harás nada, Dragón – le dijo.

- Si ya sé que tú lo hiciste con tu primera novia – aseguró Draco -, pero ella no era virgen, y lo sabes, en cambio Hermione sí lo es.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – Blaise lo miró con una ceja alzada.

- Porque nunca ha tenido un novio oficial – respondió el rubio -, aparte que una vez lo comentó.

- Bueno… sólo te aseguro que no le harás daño – le sonrió y le hizo cosquillas a la pera para que abriera la puerta hacia las cocinas. Pidieron algo para comer y se dirigieron hacia la Torre de los Premios Anuales -. Yo creo que tú te vas a casar con Hermione – comentó mientras comía su torta de Mil Hojas.

- Puede ser – Draco sacó un pedazo de su torta de chocolate -, pienso estar toda mi vida con ella – aseguró y Blaise rió.

- Me alegro de verte así, Dragón – le dijo y Draco sonrió.

- Yo también estoy feliz de ser así – se rieron y siguieron su camino entre charlas y bromas.

**--**

- Bueno, Hermione, en realidad no sé qué decir – Ginny miró a una avergonzada Hermione.

- No es que no quiera, Ginny, pero me da nervios y miedo – le dijo Hermione -, bien sabes que yo no lo he hecho con nadie.

- Sí, lo sé, pero, a pesar que no tengo experiencia pero sí he escuchado hablar a las chicas de mi cuarto, tienes que estar tranquila, aparte que Draco no te forzará a nada, te quiere mucho para hacer eso.

Hermione asintió y en aquel momento aparecieron ambos hombres comiendo su pedazo de torta.

- ¡Y no me trajiste! – Hermione miró a Draco en una fingida pose ofendida pero el rubio sonrió. Caminó hacia ella, sacó un pedazo de la torta y se la dio en la boca a la castaña, la cual sonrió – Gracias – le dijo y el rubio le dio un corto beso en los labios.

- Ya es tarde – dijo Ginny -. Gracias por ayudarme, Herm – le sonrió y tomó sus cosas (a pesar que no habían hecho nada). Se despidió del rubio y salió de allí, seguida de Blaise, no sin antes ambos guiñarles un ojo a sus respectivos amigos.

- Bueno, me iré a acostar, ya que es tarde, mañana terminaré la tarea – aseguró Hermione bajo la atenta mirada del rubio, al cual le incomodaba, y el rubio lo sabía.

Draco se acercó a su novia y la besó, siendo correspondido, se besaron como cuando estaban en la pieza de Hans, con pasión y amor. Se dirigieron a tientas hacia la habitación de Hermione, que era la más cercana, y, al entrar, Draco cerró la puerta mientras que una tímida sonrisa escapaba de los labios de ambos.

**--**

Un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio de la Torre de los Premios Anuales, despertando de golpe a ambos jóvenes que dormían plácidamente.

- Hans – susurró Draco y se puso con sorprendente rapidez sus boxer con los pantalones, y salió de allí, dirigiéndose hacia el dormitorio del niño, observando, sorprendido, lo que allí había.

Una horrible y grande criatura de filosos colmillos estaba sobre Hans, mordiéndole el brazo. Su cuerpo corvado, negro, más sus alas que se abrían y cerraban con lentitud, sólo provocaba náuseas en Draco. Apuntó a la criatura con su varita que había sacado antes de salir, y pronunció unas palabras, que en realidad no surtieron mucho efecto pero que sí distrajeron a la criatura, que Draco acababa de identificar como demonio. Volvió a pronunciar unas palabras y el demonio soltó un rugido de dolor.

- ¡Draco! ¿Qué…? – Hermione llegó, ya con algo más de ropa encima, y abrió la boca sorprendida al ver al demonio y también lo apuntó con su varita.

- ¡PAPI! – Hans lloraba, un llanto desgarrador – Duele, papi, duele…

Draco y Hermione pelearon por unos pocos minutos con la criatura, hasta que ésta se fue, no sin antes decir:

- Ya está marcado, es cosa de tiempo, y pronto será uno de nosotros, ya lo verás – y salió de allí.

Draco se acercó con rapidez al niño y lo tomó en brazos.

- Hans, mírame, Hans – Draco estaba desesperado y le tomó el rostro al niño, logrando que lo mirara, pero podía notar que la mirada de Hans ya no era la misma. Miró el brazo y vio los dos grandes puntos de los colmillos enterrados. Se puso de pie -. Hay que ir a la enfermería, Herm – el dijo y Hermione asintió.

- Draco – lo llamó y el chico la miró -, sólo quiero que sepas que estaré contigo, siempre – el rubio asintió, agradecido y los tres salieron hacia la enfermería.

- ¡Madame Pomfrey! – Draco gritó a la vez que dejaba a Hans encima de una de las camillas mientras que la enfermera salía del despacho con una bata.

- ¿Qué pasa, señor Malfoy? – preguntó, pero al ver a Hans y la herida en su brazo, abrió los ojos al máximo – Salgan, ahora – dijo y los echó de allí, cerrando la puerta en sus caras.

Draco se recargó en la pared opuesta a la puerta de ka enfermería y se dejó caer, abrazándose las rodillas. Hermione se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó, sin decir nada.

- No quiero que le pase nada – susurró Draco y Hermione le dio un suave beso en la nuca.

- Ten fe, Draco – le dijo ella y Draco sólo se volteó y la besó con necesidad, y Hermione le correspondió, sorprendiéndose al sentir sus mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas derramadas de su novio. Se separó y miró los aguados ojos del chico -. Se pondrá bien – le susurró pero Draco negó con la cabeza.

- ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo el demonio? – le preguntó – _"Ya está marcado, es cosa de tiempo, y pronto será uno de nosotros, ya lo verás"_.

Hermione se quedó en silencio y sólo lo abrazó, esperando que la enfermera saliera con buenos resultados.

* * *

¡Fin del capítulo!

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado...

Pudieron haber notado que no quise hacer una escena Lemon por el simple hecho de que nunca he hecho una y que este fic no es para esas escenas, pero sí di a entender que al final sí se acostaron... xD

Bueno... espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer y si quieren me dejan un review...

¡Por cirto! He sido una DESCONSIDERADA TOTAL! No he dado gracias por los reviews que me han dado... O.O

De verdad mil disculpas... y mil gracias por sus reviews... me hacen muy feliz y me ayudan a seguir escribiendo este fic...

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	18. Con el Alma Pendiendo de un Hilo

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien...

Disculpen la demora, pero he tenido mucha tarea en el colegio y también mucho que estudiar... y voy a tratar de hacer los últimos capítulos luego, ya que empiezan las pruebas semestrales (o de coeficiente dos) y aquello sí que me tomará tiempo, ya que tengo que mejorar mis calificaciones... Espero sus disculpas...

Bueno... ojalás disfruten de este capítulo... y el otro estará mejor, creo yo...

Creo que este será el penúltimo capítulo... pero también creo que habrán dos epílogos...

¡Gracias por los Reviews!

¡Enjoy it!

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Con el Alma Pendiendo de un Hilo

Esperaron pacientes a que Madame Pomfrey saliera para indicarles lo que pasaba con Hans.

- Me estoy desesperando – confesó Draco con los dientes apretados.

- Calma – Hermione le dio un beso en la frente.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio, esperando y esperando noticias del niño.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y por ella salió una seria enfermera.

- Bueno, hice todo lo que pude, y está consciente, sólo duerme – ambos jóvenes suspiraron aliviados -, pero eso no quiere decir que esté en un excelente estado – ambos de volvieron a tensar -. No sé qué tiene el niño, pero la herida no se ve nada bien y necesito saber qué fue lo que lo mordió.

- Este… fue… - Hermione no sabía si decir la verdad o no.

- Un demonio – respondió Draco y Madame Pomfrey abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- Bueno, en ese caso, lamento decirles que no tiene muchas posibilidades de ser el mismo de siempre.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – Draco la miró esperando una respuesta.

- Bueno, cuando un demonio muerde a un humano, la reacción de éste es bastante simple: su alma se va oscureciendo y se va convirtiendo en demonio – respondió la enfermera.

- ¿Cuánto tarda un humano en convertirse en demonio? – preguntó Hermione.

- Bueno, eso depende de la edad y lo fuerte que sea la persona – Madame Pomfrey los miró con tristeza -. En este caso, como –el pequeño es un niño y no tiene defensas algunas, en una semana máximo ya sería un demonio.

Los dos Premios Anuales quedaron de piedra al escuchar lo que la enfermera dijo. Era completamente imposible.

- Pero, ¿cómo…?

- Es lo que hacen los demonios – explicó Madame Pomfrey -, y es una lástima que se lo haya hecho a un niño tan pequeño…

Draco quedó mudo, sin creer lo que escuchaba. No podía ser que Hans en menos de una semana sea un demonio. Era tan pequeño e indefenso.

- Bueno, en todo caso, ahora iré a ver al profesor Dumbledore, él sabrá qué podremos hacer – comentó la enfermera y se dirigió al despacho.

- Es mi culpa – susurró el rubio con la mirada perdida.

- Claro que no – Hermione le agarró el rostro con suavidad, logrando que el chico la mirara con sus penetrantes ojos mercurios -, no tienes la culpa de nada.

- Sí, la tengo, no lo cuidé bien, y me prometí cuidarlo, por su madre – Draco negó con la cabeza -, y fallé – susurró.

Hermione sólo atinó a abrazarlo, sin saber qué decir. Ambos se estremecieron por el frío, habían salido con poca ropa, contando que Draco se había puesto sólo su pantalón y Hermione había alcanzado a ponerse su ropa interior (el sostén no alcanzó por la rapidez del asunto), la polera de Draco, que le llegaba hasta el muslo, y su bata. Esperaron algo impacientes a que Madame Pomfrey llegara con el profesor Dumbledore, querían saber qué podían hacer.

Unos pasos interrumpieron el angustioso silencio, logrando que ambos jóvenes se voltearan y vieron como se acercaba la enfermera a paso rápido junto al director del colegio.

- Señor Malfoy, señorita Granger – los saludó con un movimiento de la cabeza -, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, señor – saludaron ambos.

- Me he enterado de lo que le ha pasado a Hans – Dumbledore miró a Draco penetrantemente -. Quisiera que ambos vayan a la Torre de los Premios Anuales y duerman.

- Pero…

- Señor Malfoy, créame que será mucho mejor que lo vea cuando esté más calmado – Dumbledore les dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora -, además no dejaré que le pase nada, tiene mi palabra.

Draco asintió y se dirigió a la Torre junto a Hermione con la cabeza gacha. Al llegar, ambos, automáticamente, se dirigieron a la pieza de Hermione. Draco se sentó en la cama y su mirada se perdió en el vacío.

- ¿Draco? – Hermione lo llamó con timidez.

- Dime – murmuró el último Malfoy.

- Yo… - la chica suspiró – nada – le sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

Draco apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione y dejó que ella le acariciara el liso y rubio cabello con suavidad. Suspiró y se volteó para mirar a su novia.

- Te quiero tanto, Herm – susurró y Hermione sonrió, sonrojada.

- Yo también, Draco – le aseguró y Draco sólo la besó.

**--**

Al día siguiente, a primera hora de la mañana ambos jóvenes estaban al lado de Hans, el cual dormía plácidamente, aunque hacía muecas de dolor de vez en cuando.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Hans? – preguntó Draco, angustiado.

Hermione sólo lo miró, sin atreverse a decir nada, aunque en realidad no sabía qué podría decirle. Le tomó el brazo izquierdo y se lo acarició con cariño, sonriéndole, y Draco leyó en sus ojos un claro _'estoy aquí contigo, no te dejaré solo, confía en mí'_, y le sonrió, agradecido.

- No sé qué haría sin ti, princesa – le dijo y Hermione se sonrojó. Miró al niño y le susurró a su novio.

- No harías nada, Draco, nada, porque sin mí no puedes vivir – lo miró con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡Ja! Eso es lo que crees – la miró con suficiencia.

Hermione rodeó el cuello de su novio y se acercó para besarlo, pero cuando Draco acortó la distancia, Hermione se separó de golpe, y lo miró con una sonrisa burlona.

- Creo que mientes, Draco – le dijo en un tono cantarín y el rubio sólo rió, tomándola por la cintura y dándole el beso.

- ¿Papi? – la voz de Hans provocó que ambos adolescentes se separaran de inmediato, volteándose hacia él.

- ¡Hans! – Draco se acercó a él y lo miró con una sonrisa - ¿Cómo te sientes, campeón?

Hans miró a su alrededor, desorientado, y luego volvió a fijar sus ojitos celestes en su padre adoptivo, y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

- Me siento bien, _pedo_… ¿_pod_ qué estoy aquí? – miró a Draco, confundido.

- Tenías fiebre, y te traje aquí – respondió Draco, diciendo lo primero que pasó por su mente -, pero ya estás mejor, en poco tiempo podrás salir.

El niño bostezó y soltó una pequeña risita.

- ¿Tienes hambre, Hans? – preguntó Hermione y el pequeño negó con la cabeza, acomodándose y quedándose dormido nuevamente.

- ¿Qué podremos hacer para salvarlo? – preguntó Draco y Hermione se encogió de hombros.

Escucharon que la puerta de la enfermería se abría y vieron entrar a Haith.

- Draco – lo saludó con una inclinación de la cabeza.

- ¿Qué tal, Haith? – preguntó Draco.

- Mejor que tú, puedo ver – respondió la mujer y Draco sonrió con tristeza -. Hermione – se volvió hacia la chica - ¿Te importa si te lo quito un poco para hablar con él?

Hermione rió, divertida, y negó con la cabeza.

- Vayan, total, yo quedé de juntarme con los chicos – le sonrió a Draco y él le dio un corto beso en los labios.

- Nos vemos – susurró y se fue con Haith.

Hermione suspiró y salió de la enfermería, yéndose por el lado contrario al que se había ido su novio.

**--**

Draco y Haití salieron a los terrenos, ya que allí podrían hablar con más calma.

- Draco, me enteré de lo que le pasó a Hans – le dijo la hada, mirándolo con atención. Draco bajó la mirada -, y sé cómo se puede curar.

- ¿Cómo? – Draco la miró, esperanzado.

- Bueno… es algo complicado, pero… es posible – la Hada lo miró -, pero hay algo que tienes que tener bien claro.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Draco, interesado. Hacía un buen rato que no caminaban y estaban parados en medio del terreno.

- ¿Tú estarías dispuesto a morir por el niño? – Haith lo miró penetrantemente a aquellos ojos que le recordaban tanto a su amado. Se notaba que era un Malfoy, pero todos los Malfoy tenían ese color de ojos, y de pelo, y ese rostro tan aristocrático. Todos eran tan parecidos entre sí.

Draco la miró con los ojos bien abiertos, sabiendo de inmediato lo que tenía que tener claro para salvar a Hans. Pensó que sí daría su vida por el pequeño, pero algo se lo impedía, más bien alguien, y ese alguien era Hermione Granger. Ella nunca se lo perdonaría, aparte que si él moría, ella sufriría mucho, y lo que menos quería era que Hermione sufriera.

- Sí, moriría por él – respondió con total seguridad -, pero algo me preocupa – bajó la mirada.

- Lo sé, Hermione – Haith le sonrió con cariño -, y te entiendo, por ello tienes seis días para pensarlo, porque, si en seis días no lo sabes, Hans se convertirá en demonio – Draco asintió -, aunque veré qué puedo hacer, en una de esas o mueres.

- ¿Qué tendría que hacer para salvarlo? – preguntó el joven Malfoy, interesado.

- Darle tú alma a Hans – respondió la peliverde -. Como sabrás, la alma de Hans se está oscura y toda luz existente está desapareciendo, y aquello provocará que sea igual o más malo que el peor de los Mortífagos o Voldemort.

Draco suspiró y la miró, serio.

- Bien, lo pensaré, pero ten bastante claro que lo más seguro es que mi respuesta sea sí – se volteó y se dirigió al castillo con paso altivo y elegante.

Haith bajó la mirada y suspiró con tristeza.

- Cuanto sufres, mi querido Draco – susurró y se fue hacia el bosque prohibido, tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

**--**

- Herm, ¿por qué te has demorado tanto? – preguntó Ginny y ella soltó un suspiro.

- No saben qué pasó – les informó y les contó lo que le había pasado a Hans.

- ¡No puede ser! – exclamó Ginny y Hermione asintió.

- Es horrible – suspiró.

"_Todos los alumnos diríjanse a sus Salas Comunes y no salgan de allí por nada en el mundo. Sus jefes de casas irán de inmediato para hablarles. Gracias por su cooperación" –_ la voz de la profesora McGonagall habló, para luego apagarse y dejar a todo el mundo sumido en un terrible silencio.

- Ya empezó – susurró Harry y Hermione lo miró, sin saber de qué hablaba.

- Harry, ¿de qué…?

- La guerra, Herm, la Guerra ya empezó – respondió Harry y Hermione abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

- ¿Tú lo sabías y no se te ocurrió decirme nada? – Hermione se paró del sillón en el que estaba sentado, enojada.

- Herm, tú estabas preocupadas de otras cosas, tenías muchas responsabilidades, no te quería preocupar.

- ¡Pues ha sido peor! – exclamó, furiosa - ¡La guerra va a comenzar en quizás cuántos minutos y tú no me quisiste decir nada! – empezó a caminar como león enjaulado.

- Herm…

- Alumnos – la profesora McGonagall llegó y todo el alumnado le prestó atención -, ahora estamos en una pequeña… - suspiró – Como muchos pueden estar pensando, creen que ya empezó la guerra, pero no – Harry, Hermione y los hermanos Weasley la miraron, sorprendidos -, pero se podría decir que ahora va a haber una pre-guerra – la miraron, confundidos -. Ahora hay algunos Mortífagos, queriendo pelear y destruir alguna que otra cosa, pero la guerra, guerra, aún no va a empezar – los miró, preocupada -. Por orden del director, necesita que todos los alumnos de sexto y séptimo me acompañen, los de quinto hacia abajo se quedarán aquí – algunos comenzaron a protestar, ya que querían estar en la guerra, mientras que los alumnos de sexto y séptimo salían de la Sala Común.

Comenzaron a correr hasta llegar al Gran Comedor, donde estaban los otros alumnos juntos con los profesores. Hermione miró a su alrededor y respiró aliviada al ver que Draco estaba allí. El chico le sonrió, tratando de tranquilizarla, y se volvió hacia su amigo, diciéndole algo en voz baja.

- Bueno, alumnos, como ya les habrán explicado – habló el director -, esto no es la guerra, pero aún así hay que pelear, ya que es una buena cantidad de Mortífagos. Podrán saber que esto va a ser difícil, y los que no quieran estar allí, pueden irse – nadie movió un pelo -. Bien, entonces les pediré que salgamos, aunque tengan cuidado. Ellos creen que por esto vamos a estar más débiles, están muy equivocados, pero nos volveremos más fuertes. Será su primera experiencia, y les pediría que mantuvieran la calma y se concentren, que sólo así podrán ganar – todos asintieron y salieron hacia los terrenos del colegio, viendo a unos treinta o treinta y cinco Mortífagos. En menos de cinco segundos ya estaban todos peleando.

- _¡Expelliarmus!_ – exclamó Hermione y el encapuchado salió volando, cayendo fuertemente en el suelo - _¡Sectusempra!_ – y lo dejó allí, desangrándose, y sin poder evitar, a pesar que era el enemigo, un sentimiento de culpa.

- _¡Crucio!_ – se volteó, sorprendida, pero una sombra se interpuso, recibiendo el hechizo de lleno en el pecho. Hermione abrió los ojos, pero reaccionó.

- _¡Desmaius!_ – el Mortífago cayó desmayado y Hermione se acercó a Draco - ¿Draco? – lo llamó, preocupada.

- Estoy bien – jadeó él, levantándose lentamente.

- Gracias – susurró la chica y él negó con la cabeza.

- Lo haría una y mil veces si fuera necesario – le susurró él, dándole un beso y levantó la varita, listo para pelear.

La pequeña guerra siguió su curso, dejando a varias personas mal heridas y varios Mortífagos inconscientes, a los cuales lograron apresar.

- _¡Crucio!_ – Draco dijo la maldición sin titubear, ya habiéndola dicho el año anterior, por orden de su padre.

- Así que el joven Malfoy cambió de bando – dijo el Mortífago, jadeando, y Draco lo miró, altivo.

- Eso no te incumbe, _¡Crucio!_

El Mortífago gritó de dolor y luego escucharon los gritos de los alumnos, anunciando la victoria. Draco pronunció unas palabras y amarró al Mortífago.

- Ganamos – le dijo con una burlona pero cansada sonrisa en su rostro. Tomó la varita de su enemigo y, cuando se giró, se vio envuelto en el abrazo de su novia.

- ¡Me alegro de que estés bien! – le dijo, abrazándolo con fuerzas.

- Yo también, princesa – le dijo él y ella sollozó.

- Tenía tanto miedo – susurró.

- Tranquila – le dijo Draco y ella sólo lo besó, bajo las sorprendidas miradas de los alumnos que no sabían del romance de la pareja -, estamos todos bien.

- Tenía tanto miedo – susurró Hermione y Draco le dio un dulce y suave beso en la frente, y comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo, dirigiéndose a la enfermería.

- Se verdad lo siento, amigo – le dijo Harry, palmeándole la espalda a Ron, el cual miraba a la pareja con el rostro sonrojado por la rabia.

* * *

¡Fin del capítulo!

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado...

Como les decía, creo que el próximo capítulo será el último, pero, al ser el último, parece que va a ser el más largo...

Como siempre digo, si quieren me dejan un review...

¡Gracias por leer

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	19. Guerra, Experanzas y Paz

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal?

Bueno... este es el... ¡último capítulo de la historia! ¡Ha llegado a su fin! Aunque habrá epílogo, en una de esas dos, así que igual queda uno o dos acpítulos por subir.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero que este capítulo les guste.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguieron mi historia, la cual he hecho con mucho cariño. Haré otra, y espero que les guste. En el otro capítlo les contaré de qué trata, y espero que me digan sus comentarios, por que en realidad tengo dos ides. En una de esas hago las dos.

¡Muchas gracias y... !

¡¡Enjoy it!!

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

Guerra, Esperanzas y Paz

Habían pasado seis días, en los cuales Hans ya no era el mismo y cada vez cambiaba más su apariencia, logrando que todas las personas que lo conocían y lo querían apenas pudieran verlo, ya que les dolía.

La pre-guerra que habían provocado los Mortífagos sólo trajo heridas, pero no muertes, por lo menos por parte de los alumnos y el profesorado.

- ¡Haith! – Draco llamó al hada que estaba en el colegio, llamando la atención de los alumnos, los cuales miraron sorprendidos como el Slytherin se acercaba a ella y la saludaba con tanta familiaridad.

- Draco – la hada le sonrió.

- Ya tomé mi decisión – le dijo el chico y Haith lo miró, interesada -. Sí, le voy a dar mi alma a Hans.

La mujer lo miró, seria, y ambos se dirigieron a los terrenos del colegio, quedándose en la entrada, ya que, luego de la pre-guerra, sabían que en cualquier momento podía venir la Gran Guerra.

- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó.

- Sí, lo estoy, aunque no le he dicho nada a Hermione, y no se lo pienso decir – aseguró con la mirada gacha -, pero sí quiero que le digas que la amo y que lo hice por Hans, que él lleva sólo cuatro años en el mundo y yo dieciséis.

La hada suspiró.

- Bien, aunque creo que no va a ser necesario, porque ya sé la forma en la cual no debes morir.

- ¿En serio? – Draco la miró, emocionado.

- Sí, aunque ahí moriré yo – confesó la mujer, dejando sorprendido a Draco.

- No… no es necesario que tú mueras – aseguró Draco pero ella negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole.

- He vivido todos estos años sufriendo, y al fin me podré encontrar con mi amado – le dijo y Draco asintió, entendiendo todo -. Por cierto, sólo por curiosidad, ¿tú has querido a tus padres?

Draco la miró, extrañado por la pregunta, ¿acaso ella sabía algo de sus sentimientos por sus padres?

- Es que tengo curiosidad en general con los Malfoy, me pregunto si tu padre te hubiese hecho lo mismo a ti que el padre de Skandar.

- Sí, lo hubiese hecho, y créeme, que si mi padre estuviera vivo, yo estaría muerto por estar con Hermione – le confesó Draco.

- ¿Por qué los Malfoy son así? – preguntó la mujer contrariada y Draco se encogió de hombros.

- Mi abuelo no lo era, pero sí mi abuela – aseguró Draco -, por culpa de mi abuela mi padre fue así. No me agrada mi padre, de hecho odio todo lo que quiso hacer en mí, pero… - suspiró y miró el cielo – lo odio pero a la vez lo quiero. Es mi padre, después de todo – miró a la hada -, y a mi madre… bueno – soltó una pequeña risa sarcástica -, a mi madre la quiero, nunca se lo dije, y esa fue una forma de reprocharle el no haberme ayudado con mi padre, porque ella sabía todo lo que él me hacía pero nunca hizo nada, y eso me duele, si quieres que sea sincero – volvió a mirar el cielo -, pero como te digo, a mi padre lo odio pero también lo quiero, y a mi madre… la quiero – sonrió con tristeza.

Haith sonrió y le revolvió el cabello como si fuera un niño chico. Se escuchó una explosión y vieron que Hagrid se acercaba corriendo.

- ¡La guerra ha comenzado!

Ambos se pararon de un salto y entraron al colegio, corriendo hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.

- Draco – ambos pararon a medio camino -, quiero que lleves al niño contigo al bosque prohibido, allí haremos todo lo que tenemos que hacer para salvarlo, y hay que hacerlo rápido, que el tiempo se acaba – le dio un beso en la frente y corrió hacia la salida - ¡Ve y dile tú a Dumbledore!

Draco siguió su camino, encontrándose con Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

- ¡Draco! – Hermione lo abrazó - ¡Gracias a Merlín que estás bien! – El rubio le dio un corto beso en los labios – Estabas afuera con Haith, ¿dónde está ella?

- Se fue al bosque – respondió Draco.

- Dumbledore ya ha sido informado – le dijo Harry y Draco asintió.

- ¿Y Blaise? – preguntó, mirando a su alrededor.

- Aquí estoy, Dragón – Blaise apareció por una esquina y se unió al grupo.

"_Los alumnos de primero a cuarto año diríjanse a sus Salas Comunes, el resto por favor vayan al Gran Comedor, con urgencia. Gracias"_ – habló nuevamente la voz de la profesora de Transformaciones, y el grupo se dirigió al Gran Comedor, donde estaba todo el profesorado más Aurores y personas de la Orden del Fénix.

Draco se separó del grupo y se dirigió al profesor Dumbledore, quien hablaba con el Ministro de Magia.

- No es bueno obligarlos a pelear, Dumbledore – le dijo el hombre, ceñudo.

- No los voy a obligar, Rufus – habló tranquilamente Dumbledore -, el que quiera puede ir a esconderse al lugar que les vamos a indicar luego a los alumnos que están en sus Salas Comunes, pero los que quieran, pueden quedarse a pelear.

- Profesor – habló Draco y el Ministro de Magia lo miró desconfiadamente, siendo el último Malfoy -, necesito hablar con usted.

- Claro, Draco – se apartaron del resto y Draco miró a su director.

- Necesito salir del castillo con Hans – le dijo y el anciano director lo miró, sin entender, y Draco le contó lo que le había dicho Haith -. No sé muy bien el procedimiento de lo que va a hacer, pero sí sé que puede salvar al niño.

Dumbledore lo miró pensativamente, pero luego asintió.

- Puede sacarlo y diríjase al Bosque Prohibido, pero cuidado, no lo pueden ver – lo miró con seriedad.

- No se preocupe, señor, lo haré con cuidado – Draco hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se dirigió a Hermione.

- Draco, ¿dónde estabas? – le preguntó su novia. Se retorcía las manos y su labio inferior ya estaba bastante rojo por ser mordido cada dos segundos por los derechos y blancos dientes de la castaña.

- Princesa, relájate – Draco le acarició las mejillas con cariño y le sonrió aparentando tranquilidad, a pesar que por dentro estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

- Es que… ¿y si muero? ¿Y si mueres? ¿Y si muere alguien importante? – los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas y Draco la abrazó, recargando su mentón en la nuca castaña de la chica.

- No pienses esas cosas, amor – le susurró y Hermione sollozó -. No llores – le pidió -, no me gusta verte llorar.

Hermione se separó de él y le dio un apasionado beso, siendo correspondida de inmediato. Ambos eran observados por un par de ojos azules, los cuales miraban la escena enojado y herido.

- Ron, deja de torturarte y no los mires – le dijo Harry y Ron desvió la mirada.

- Lo mataría con mis propias manos – dijo entre dientes.

- Eso no haría que ganaras su amor – Blaise lo miró con seriedad -, y sólo ganarías su desprecio y odio, y tu muerte, porque yo te mataría.

- ¡¿Y tú qué…?!

- Ya, Ron, cálmate – Ginny lo miró con seriedad y Ron miró hacia el lado.

Los dos adolescentes se separaron y Draco le sonrió, acomodándole el pelo que él había desordenado.

- Sólo relájate y ten confianza en ti, que eres una excelente alumna – le dijo y Hermione le sonrió, con los ojos aún brillantes por las lágrimas -. Eres la más inteligente, Herm.

- Tú también lo eres – le susurró y Draco la abrazó para que no viera sus ojos, los cuales se habían cristalizado. Se sentía realmente mal al no decirle que no iba a estar en la guerra, sino que salvando la vida de su hijo adoptivo.

- Te amo, princesa, no lo olvides nunca – le susurró y sintió que ella lo abrazaba con más fuerzas aún.

- Yo también te amo, Draco, y tampoco quiero que lo olvides, nunca, nunca – le dijo Hermione con la voz temblorosa.

- Alumnos, los que quieran pelear, vienen conmigo, los que no, irán con la profesora McGonagall – habló Dumbledore y casi todos los alumnos se fueron con Dumbledore hacia la salida.

- ¿Draco? – Hermione miró al rubio, el cual se había quedado parado en medio del Gran Comedor.

- Ve, yo iré a ver a Hans y vuelvo.

- Te acompaño.

- No – negó el rubio con algo de brusquedad, pero luego se relajó -. Perdón – susurró -, es sólo que te necesitan. Ve, ¿si?

Hermione asintió, le dio un beso y se fue, mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando.

Draco suspiró y se dirigió con rapidez a la enfermería, en una de esas alcanzaba a llegar a la guerra, aunque sólo rogaba que todo saliera bien. Entró en silencio a la enfermería, sin saber si estaba la enfermera o no. Un ruido en el despacho de Madame Pomfrey le indicó que sí estaba. Más silencioso aún, se dirigió a la cama de Hans, la cual estaba tapada por un biombo. Al entrar, miró con tristeza al niño, el cual ya tenía su piel negra y áspera. Sus ojos se estaban agrandando y volviendo color rojo. Lo tomó en brazos, con una de las mantas lo tapó y se dirigió a uno de los pasadizos secretos. Tenía que apurarse, o sino sería demasiado tarde para Hans. Corrió lo más rápido, silencioso y sigiloso que pudo hacia el bosque, mirando a su alrededor con cautela, suspirando con alivio al no ver a ningún Mortífago por ahí. Se adentró al bosque, pero se acababa de percatar de un gran problema: no sabía hacia dónde ir.

- ¿Papi? – Hans había despertado y miró al rubio, confundido - ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

- Ssh… - Draco le acarició el rostro y camino hacia el frente, adentrándose en el bosque – No hables, Hans.

- ¿Papi? – la voz de Hans era de puro terror, y el rubio sólo lo abrazó con más fuerzas.

- Tranquilo, no dejaré que te hagan nada, sobre mi cadáver – esto último lo susurró para sí y siguió su camino, comenzando a enfurecerse al no saber hacia dónde ir exactamente.

- Draco – la aterciopelada voz de Haith lo hizo respirar con alivio. Se volvió hacia la hada y ella le sonrió con tranquilidad -, ven, por aquí – y Draco, obediente, siguió a su bisabuela.

**--**

- Prepárense – dijo Dumbledore y Hermione miró a su alrededor.

- Draco ya debería estar aquí – dijo buscándolo.

- Relájate, ya debe de estar por llegar – le dijo Blaise con una sonrisa, aunque aún así preocupado. Su amigo había estado raro durante los últimos días, y Hermione también se había dado cuenta, lo sabía.

- Algo ocultaba – susurró la castaña -, estoy segura.

- Yo también – confesó el pelinegro Slytherin -, pero, sea lo que sea, debe ser por nuestro bien, así que, si no viene, sólo peleemos, Hermione – la miró con seriedad y la chica asintió, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

- ¡VAMOS!

Toda la masa salió del colegio y se dirigió a los terrenos, donde estaban todos los Mortífagos y, adelante, se podía apreciar la malvada figura de Lord Voldemort.

- Al fin – susurraron Harry y Voldemort a la vez, mientras que los dos grupos chocaban y empezaba la guerra, pero para aquellos eternos enemigos, no existía nada de eso, y sólo se miraban fijamente, desafiándose, y ambos levantaron las varitas, pronunciando las maldiciones y logrando que chocaran.

"_Cambió su varita"_ – pensó Harry, tirándole otro hechizo, y la guerra comenzó.

**--**

Llegaron a las tierras de las hadas en el Bosque Prohibido. Draco, en otra ocasión, hubiese estado igual de maravillado que Hermione, pero ahora estaba apurado, sabía que faltaba poco para que Hans se transformara por completo en demonio, además que tenía que llegar a la guerra. No se perdonaría nunca que le pasara algo a Hermione.

- Bueno, Draco, hemos llegado – se detuvieron en un amplio claro, donde habían unas cuantas hadas y tres colchones hechos de hojas, y que se veían especialmente blandos -. Recuesta al niño en uno y tú en otro – le ordenó y Draco hizo lo que Haith le pidió, dejando a Hans con suma delicadeza y él acostándose a su lado. Haith se acostó en el colchón al otro lado de Draco, miró a las hadas y dijo: - Comiencen.

Las seis hadas presentes se juntaron alrededor de Haith, juntaron sus manos a la altura del pecho, y dijeron unas palabras mientras una luz blanca, potente, salía de sus manos directo al pecho de Haith. La hada abrió los ojos de golpe, para luego cerrarlos y caer desplomada en el colchón, con vida, pero sin alma. Draco abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y vio que las hadas se dirigían hacia él, y se aterró.

- Descuida, humano, que volverás – le dijo una de ellas con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y él cerró los ojos, para luego de unos pocos segundos sentir que volaba.

- Draco – dijo la voz de Haith y abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose en un hermoso lugar, lleno de hermosas flores, con árboles y un hermoso pasto. Había muchas personas allí, y todo irradiaba tanta felicidad, tanta paz.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó sin entender y la hada rió con suavidad.

- En el cielo – le respondió a la vez que apuntaba hacia abajo. Draco miró y vio su cuerpo allí tendido junto al de Haith. Recorrió su vista hacia el oeste y vio la guerra. Su corazón se oprimió en su pecho y miró con atención, encontrando a Hermione peleando contra dos Mortífagos, a los cuales derrotó, y no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo.

- ¿Draco?

El rubio se tensó, reconociendo la voz, ¿cómo no lo haría? Se dio la vuelta con lentitud, teniendo miedo de lo que se podría encontrar, y unos sorprendidos ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada.

- No puede ser – susurró la mujer - ¡No puedes estar muerto!

- Madre – dijo Draco y le sonrió. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía, y la echaba de menos, a pesar de todo, la echaba de menos. Corrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo, respirando con tranquilidad al sentir que ella le devolvía el abrazo.

- ¿Cómo pasó? – preguntó Narcisa Malfoy susurrando.

- Sólo le estoy salvando la vida a Hans – respondió Draco separándose de su madre con una pequeña sonrisa, sonrisa que desapareció al ver a su padre. ¿Él había ido al cielo? Habría jurado que se había do al infierno -. Padre – lo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, pero Lucius sólo lo miró con rencor, recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación de parte de Narcisa.

- Señores Malfoy – Haith se acercó a ellos -, quisiera hablar con ustedes, si no tienen algún inconveniente.

- Claro que no – Narcisa sonrió y los tres se alejaron de allí, dejando a Draco solo, el cual aún admiraba el lugar, pero luego de unos minutos, decidió sentarse y mirar hacia la tierra, observando la guerra, sin perder de vista a su novia.

- Sobrevive, Hermione – susurró.

- ¿Draco Malfoy? – dijo una voz sorprendida.

**--**

_- ¡Desmaius!_ – Hermione dejó desmayado a un Mortífago y se volteó hacia su lado derecho, derrotando a otro que iba a atacar a Ginny.

- Harry, Harry, Harry – Voldemort negó con la cabeza cuando un agotado Harry se puso de pie nuevamente -, no me podrás vencer.

- Eso es lo que crees – respondió Harry con los dientes apretados - _¡Sectusempra!_

Voldemort se movió con agilidad y rió burlonamente.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Harry Potter? – lo miró con diversión y maldad.

Harry rechinó los dientes y gritó:

_- ¡Confringo!_

La explosión llegó justo al lado de Voldemort, logrando que éste cayera al suelo por la potencia del hechizo. Harry sonrió satisfactoriamente. Sabía que ganaría, lo sabía.

**--**

- ¿Quiénes…? – reconoció a uno de los hombre y abrió la boca sorprendido - ¿Sirius Black? – se fijó en las otras dos personas que lo acompañaban y se sorprendió aún más - ¡Los padres de Potter!

La pelirroja miró con interés lo que Draco miraba tan interesado, y soltó una exclamación de asombro.

- ¡Por Merlín, James, la guerra empezó! – exclamó mientras se inclinaba para mirar con atención y buscar a su hijo.

- No puede ser – el hombre se gafas se inclinó y ambos divisaron a su hijo de inmediato, el cual peleaba con Voldemort con gran furia.

- ¡Ay, James! ¿Y si le pasa algo? – Lily miró a su hijo mordiéndose el labio inferior, nerviosa.

- No le pasará nada, Lily, al fin y al cabo es nuestro hijo – le dijo James con una sonrisa, y luego los tres se volvieron para mirar a Draco, el cual se sintió cohibido al sentir las tres penetrantes miradas de los adultos.

Draco trató de devolverles la mirada como el Malfoy que era, pero claro, se había olvidado que había cambiado un poco y no pudo sostener la mirada, bajándola, avergonzado, pero luego recobró la compostura y los miró con frialdad, aunque sólo se encontró con una sonrisa en los rojos labios de Lily Potter.

- No te muestres como si fueras todo un Malfoy, Draco – le dijo con suavidad -, te hemos visto – el rostro de Draco tomó un tono escarlata y ambos hombre rieron, aunque se callaron al ver la dura mirada de la pelirroja, la cual se suavizó al mirar nuevamente a Draco -. Ven, vamos a dar un paseo mientras tus padres vuelven – le dijo y Draco asintió, mirando por última vez a Hermione, suspirando aliviado al ver que estaba bien. Lily sonrió -. Y… ¿Sabes lo que hará Haith para salvarle la vida a Hans? – le preguntó, dejándolo totalmente sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Como te dije, lo hemos visto todo – le dio otra sonrisa.

- Aparte que te veíamos bastante cariñoso con Hermione, estábamos preocupados por ella y por Harry – aclaró Sirius.

- ¡¿Es que no cambias?! – Lily se volvió hacia el pelinegro exasperada – Yo me di cuenta hace mil años que Draco había cambiado, ¡y tú sigues con lo mismo!

- ¿Mil años? – Sirius la miró con fingida sorpresa y luego se volvió hacia su amigo - ¡Te has casado con una mujer que tiene más de mil años! – Lily lo miró de forma furibunda, logrando que Sirius se acobardara – Bien, bien, me callo – le dijo levantando las manos, y Lily suspiró bajo las risas de James.

- Bueno, Draco, verás que tu TÍO es un inmaduro que nunca madurará – le dijo al chico, el cual miraba sorprendido a Sirius -, pero en realidad hemos venido para hacerte compañía – le sonrió y Draco se dio cuenta por qué James Potter había elegido a Lily Evans para pasar el resto de su vida con ella.

- Yo sólo… espero volver… - miró a la pelirroja.

- ¡Claro que lo harás! – esta vez habló James, el cual le sonrió – No puedes dejar al pequeño solo, ni tampoco a Hermione – bajó la mirada y suspiró -, no lo hagas como nosotros.

- Pero eso no fue su culpa – se apresuró a decir Draco sin poder contenerse.

- No, claro que no – Lily sonrió dulcemente - ¿Sabes? Al principio no me caíste bien – le dijo.

- Yo te odiaba – le aseguró James -, hasta que Lily dijo que no podía haber alguien que fuera tan malo como tú a tan corta edad.

- En eso están equivocados – Sirius se integró a la charla -, están Voldemort, y, lo siento por ti, Draco, pero tu padre y Bellatrix.

- Bueno… sí – admitió Lily -, pero nosotros sabíamos que tu madre te trataba bien, no como al resto, por eso nunca creí que fueras malo, y se lo dije a James cuando comenzaste a mirar a Hermione se otra forma.

- ¿En serio? – Draco miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo.

- Bueno… desde siempre vi que mirabas a Hermione de forma diferente, aunque no estaba del todo segura, hasta que empezó su cuarto año, ahí se hizo notorio, pero tú no te diste cuenta hasta el final de tu sexto año.

Draco evitó la mirada de los tres adultos, incómodo y avergonzado.

- No te juzgaremos – le dijo James sonriéndole -, al fin y a cabo, se nota que la amas – Draco bajó la mirada.

- Debes saber que tu padre no está feliz por ello – Lily lo miró, seria y preocupada.

- Sí, lo sé – Draco suspiró y se metió las manos en los bolsillos -, pero eso me tiene sin cuidado – les sonrió.

- ¡Aquí hay otro Black inteligente! – exclamó Sirius y Draco no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

Draco los miró y recién se dio cuenta de lo joviales que se veían. Se veían jóvenes y alegres, aunque claro, su mirada no siempre estaba alegre. Habían muerto y no pudieron criar a su hijo.

- Quisiera pedirte un favor, Draco – Lily lo miró con atención y Draco asintió -, quisiera que le mandaras un mensaje a Harry, si sobrevive – susurró lo último con temor.

- Sí, claro.

- Quiero que le digas que lo amamos y que siempre vamos a estar con él.

- Que siempre vamos a estar orgullosos – habló con James -, y que ha sido una de las mejores cosas que ha pasado por nuestras vidas.

- Y que sentimos mucho en haberlo dejado solo – dijo Lily con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Lo harás?

Draco los miró y ladeó la cabeza hacia un costado, pensando en lo que le hubiese gustado que sus padres le dijeran aquellas hermosas palabras, y sonrió con nostalgia.

- Claro que se lo diré – dijo con aire algo ausente.

- Draco – la suave voz de Haith distrajo a los cuatro, los cuales se voltearon ron rapidez. Detrás de la chica estaban Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, la cual sonreía dulcemente, en cambio Lucius miraba más disgustado aún a su hijo -, problema solucionado – Haith sonrió y con un gesto de la mano hizo que Draco se acercara.

- ¿Y qué tengo que hacer? – preguntó el rubio, mirando a la hada y luego a sus padres.

- Te daremos una parte de nuestra alma – dijo Narcisa, apuntándose a ella y a Lucius, el cual refunfuñó algo in entendible para todos.

- ¿Ustedes harían eso… por mí? – Draco los miró, sorprendido.

- ¡Claro que sí! – la mujer de cabellos largos y rubios lo miró, ofendida – Lo único que yo quiero es que seas feliz, y con Granger lo eres, así que por mí, puedes estar por el resto de tu vida con ella – le sonrió dulcemente. Luego le dio un codazo a su marida y lo miró con reproche -. Di algo, Lucius, es tu hijo, no puedes ser así.

Se formó un silencio, en el cual Lucius y Draco se miraban a los ojos igual de fríos y serios. Draco pudo leer la repulsión en los ojos de su padre, la decepción y el enojo. Tomó aire, preparándose.

- Sé que no estás feliz con mis decisiones, padre – le dijo con voz fría -, pero, como dije, son _mis_ decisiones, y no me importa que a ti no te guste que esté con Hermione, porque yo la _amo_, y eso no va a cambiar.

Otro silencio se formó, ahora los ojos de Lucius mostraban sorpresa.

- Te lo dije, ¿no? – Narcisa se cruzó de brazos y suspiró, resignada – Hazlo por tu hijo, Lucius, si quieres que sea feliz, déjalo estar con Granger. Es una buena chica, y ama a Draco tanto como él la ama a ella.

Lucius no dijo nada y sólo siguió mirando a su hijo, entre enojado y pensativo.

- Bien – habló al fin, con voz fría -, lo haré.

Draco le sonrió e inclinó su cabeza a forma de agradecimiento.

- Bien, esto lo puedo hacer yo, así que les pediría que se recostaran en el suelo, por favor – los tres Malfoy lo hicieron, auque Lucius dijo algo de _'la ropa es costosa y se ensuciará'_, aunque nada puso atención en sus palabras -. Ahora cierren los ojos – sonrió -, y, Draco, espero de todo corazón que seas feliz con Hermione, y espero que llegues a tiempo para disfrutar un poco torturando Mortífagos – rió divertida y Draco también, sin abrir los ojos, y luego sintió que caía dormido.

**--**

Aún quedaban muchas personas a pie, peleando, y la guerra se hacía interminable. Los Mortífagos luchaban con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que los Aurores, alumnos, profesores y personas de la Orden usaban todos sus conocimientos para luchar. Harry y Voldemort seguían inmersos en su pelea, sin ser interrumpidos, todo el mundo sabiendo que, lamentablemente era imposible meterse entre aquella lucha, ya que era sólo de ellos.

- Blaise – dijo Hermione cuando se juntó con él -, Draco, ¿dónde está? ¡Desapareció! – Hermione miró a su alrededor, angustiada. ¿Y si estaba muerto? Negó con la cabeza, convenciéndose de que aquello era mentira.

- Cálmate, Hermione, lo más seguro es que esté por allí, peleando y ni nos hemos dado cuenta – dijo Blaise, aunque no demostró que también estaba preocupado por su amigo -. Vamos – y ambos siguieron peleando.

Blaise miró hacia su pelirroja, pero vio que la lucha la estaba perdiendo, así que corrió a su lado, pero llegó demasiado tarde.

- _¡Avada Keavra!_ - exclamó el Mortífago y la luz verde llegó de lleno en el pecho de Ginny, dejando paralizado por algunos segundos a Blaise, el cual aún no podía creer que su hermosa pelirroja estaba muerta.

El pelinegro se volvió hacia el Mortífago, el cual sonreía burlonamente, y peleó con él con todas sus fuerzas, con lágrimas en los ojos, hasta que, sin tomar conciencia de lo que hacía, pronunció las mimas palabras que había pronunciado el encapuchado, quitándole la vida. Bajó la varita y corrió hacia Ginny, con lágrimas en sus mejillas.

- Ginny – le dijo, sacudiéndola, pero sabiendo que ella no iba a despertar, aunque una parte de él se negaba a creerlo - ¡Ginny, por favor no me hagas esto! – exclamó y la abrazó, llorando – Mi amor, no te vayas, no me dejes aquí, es una tortura estar sin ti – le cerró los ojos con suavidad y posó sus labios sobre ella, sin darse cuenta que había alguien tras él y que, con dos simples palabras, le arrebató la vida, dejándolo allí tirado, aún abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de la pelirroja.

Voldemort rió mientras miraba hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Todos miraron hacia allí, pensando qué hacia tanta gracia a aquel malvado mago, y vieron que de allí salían unos diez Mortífagos, tres cargando unos bultos en sus brazos, los cuales tiraron al suelo.

Hermione abrió los ojos, sin creer que aquello estuviera pasando. Negó con la cabeza mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, e intentó ir hacia los cuerpos, pero un par de brazos se lo impidió.

- ¡Déjame! – exclamó, pero el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

- No, Hermione, no vayas – le dijo Fred.

- Pero… pero… ¡es Draco! – Hermione rompió a llorar, sin creerlo.

- Sí, los tres están muertos – habló Voldemort, haciendo que Hermione dejara de respirar por unos segundos mientras las se repetían una y otra vez por su mente.

"_Están muertos" "Muertos" "Muertos"_

- ¡MENTIRA! – gritó la castaña - ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso, Voldemort! – exclamó, mirándolo con odio.

- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres, maldita sangre sucia?! – exclamó Voldemort y levantó la varita - _¡Crucio!_

_- ¡Pretogeo!_ – exclamó Harry y el hechizo rebotó – No le harás daño a nadie más, Tom, a nadie más – lo miró con profundo odio y la lucha siguió, sólo que esta vez sólo peleaban Harry y Voldemort, nadie más, el resto era sólo espectados.

- ¡Miren! – exclamó alguien y todos miraron, sorprendidos, cómo una luz brillante salía del cuerpo de Draco, mientras que otra luz mucho más oscura salía del cuerpo de Hans. Vieron, sorprendidos, cómo la luz que había salido del cuerpo de Draco se metía en el cuerpo de Hans, y cómo una luz que bajaba del cielo, bastante más brillante que la anterior, se introducía en el cuerpo de Draco. La luz oscura que había salido del cuerpo de Hans explotó, y luego el cuerpo del niño comenzó a recuperar rápidamente su aspecto normal.

- No puede ser – susurró Voldemort y Harry, aprovechando la distracción del mago más poderoso de los últimos cien años, aparte de Dumbledore, le mandó la maldición asesina, dejándolo tirado en el suelo, bajo las sorprendidas miradas de todos, aunque claro, no iba a ser tan fácil y Harry sólo lo puso al ver la espada de Gryffindor volando hacia él. La atajó y corrió hacia Voldemort, enterrándosela en el pecho, así dándole al fin el final a la vida de Lord Voldemort.

Todos, luego de salir de su asombro, comenzaron a pelear, ahora atrapando a casi todos los Mortífagos, ya que éstos estaban muy nerviosos, sabiendo que habían perdido.

Hermione corrió hacia Draco, sin creer que aquello estuviera sucediendo de nuevo.

- Draco – susurró y lo abrazó con fuerzas, sin creer que se hubiera ido.

- ¿Hermione? – la suave, desconcertada y cansada voz de Draco sobresaltó a la chica, la cual se separó y miró a Draco, dejando que lágrimas de felicidad recorrieran sus mejillas.

- ¡Estás vivo! – exclamó y le llenó la cara de besos – Estás vivo – susurró y le besó los labios, contenta.

Draco le correspondió el beso, aún no tendiendo muy claro lo que había pasado, pero feliz de tener a Hermione allí.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – Hermione lo miró y Draco sonrió misteriosamente.

- No me lo vas a creer – le susurró y la volvió a besar -. Te amo, Hermione – le susurró.

- Yo también – le dijo la chica, abrazándolo.

- ¿Cuánto? – preguntó Draco, sonriendo.

- Mucho – respondió Hermione -. Mucho, mucho, mucho.

Draco suspiró y recargó su mentón en la nuca de la chica.

- Yo también – le dijo mientras le daba un corto beso en la nuca.

- ¿Papi?

Ambos se voltearon y vieron a Hans, el cual miraba su alrededor desconcertado.

- Ven aquí, campeón – le dijo Draco y el niño corrió a su lado, y los tres se abrazaron.

Al fin la guerra había terminado, al fin estarían en paz, aunque claro, las muertes de los seres queridos era uno de los peores dolores que podían existir, aunque si estabas junto a una persona que te ama y que tú amas, el dolor sería mucho más llevadero.

Draco suspiró y miró el cielo, recordando las últimas palabras de sus padres y Haith.

"_Quiero que seas feliz, sin importar con quien. Te quiero, hijo"_

"_Has hecho algo noble, y sé la felicidad será el pago por hacer esto. Un placer conocerte, Draco, y sé feliz, siempre"_

"_A pesar de todo, eres mi hijo, y sé que no me porté bien contigo, pero te quiero, no lo olvides"_

- Yo también – le susurró a sus padres, sintiéndose aliviado al decir aquellas palabras, y feliz, porque sabían que ellos estaban bien, y que Haith al fin sería feliz por encontrar a su amor – Gracias – susurró.

Una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo estrellado, dándole a Draco una respuesta. Él sonrió y sólo se centró en abrazar a las personas más importantes en su vida.

* * *

¡Y fin!

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que le shayas gustado, y es el capítulo más largo que he hecho, hasta ahora... n.n

Bueno... mil agradecimientos por leer la historia y esperen el epílogo, que ya vendrá, jeje...

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Hasta el epílogo! (xD)


End file.
